Brothers To The End
by Guardianofstarclan
Summary: Harry Potter is neglected by his parents and those of the wizarding world when Dumbledore declared his brother James the Boy Who Lived. But his brother sticks by him through thick and thin. Look out Dumbledore this is one sibling bond you won't be able to break. James and Lily bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, strong brotherly bond
1. True Heritage Revealed

**Hey everyone** **I always enjoyed Harry Potter fanfics where his brother or sister is mistaken as the boy or girl who lived. This is my first try at it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to J.K Rowling.**

Voldemort crept towards the house in Godrics Hollow where the Potter family was hiding. With a wave of his wand the front gate slide open with a slight creaking sound. Tonight was the very night that he would finally destroy the very one that was destined to be his downfall. Thats right it was one of the Potters' sons that was going to kill him in the future, but he didn't let that get to him as this would be over in a couple of minutes. As the dark lord came towards the manor he could see in the window James Potter resting on the couch while his two sons were playing on the ground. Then a woman with long red hair and green eyes came into the living room. It was none other than Lily Potter nee Evans.

 _'filthy mudblood'_ Voldemort thought as he saw how the woman showed puffs of smoke to the two giggling boys. Waiting long enough he gripped his wand and said the spell as the door was blown off of the hinges. A evil smirk came upon his face. James and Lily were a thorn in his side ever since he once tried to get them to join him but three times they defied him. But letting them feel the pain of losing their children before he killed them off would make it all the sweeter.

The dark lord swept into the manor and made his way into the room that his faithful servant Peter Pettigrew had told him of. He began to seek out the children's room so he would kill the one from the prophecy that he was told by his slippery friend Severus Snape.

"Lily its him! take the boys and run" James screamed frantically as he came face to face with the dark lord. He felt the wards trigger but it was already to late. The Potter Lord reached for his wand but he was struck with a stunner before he could even utter a spell. Normally Voldemort would just kill him, but James was a powerful opponent but he promised Severus that he would spare Lily and it would raise to much suspicion if the Potters were dead.

The Purebloods began to believe he was favoring Muggleborns. Truth was he didn't hate Muggleborns at all no he was married to one, his beloved Annabelle Guenivere Riddle nee Daniels while most of his followers believe that his wife was really a pureblood due to her being a heir from the Slytherin female line like he was. But the truth was she was descended from a squib line. Some of his elite believe in Pureblood supremacy but most of his followers don't belive in it, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and her sister Narcissa were some examples. They don't hate Muggleborns they just believe that they should stay in the magical world to lower the risk of magic hating muggles discovering their world.

"James should have been able to put up a fight" he said as he looked down at the unconsicious Lord.

He sighed before continuing towards the stairs silently, he could sense the room that Lily and her sons were hiding. As he opened the locked door with a flick of his wand, he stepped inside and spotted Lily standing in front of the cribs. The two cribs that Lily was guarding inhabited two small boys. One was Harry James Potter who looked like his father thanks to the unruly jet black hair which all Potters had along with his mothers emerald green eyes. The other was James Charles Potter Jr, who had red hair like his mother but wasn't messy like James' hair was and he also inherited Lily's eye color. They looked like little angels as they were watching the confrontation between their mother and the dark lord.

 _'so one of them is destined to kill me'_ Voldemort thought to himself. Wormtail had informed him the first born Harry Potter, the heir to the Potter fortune was the first to show signs of magic, while James Jr was the same way he was still magically weaker than his brother. Dumbledore believed Harry was his equal but he would kill them both to ensure his survival.

"Please not my babies please" Lily begged. "take me instead."

"Step aside foolish girl step aside now" he commanded as he saw her shake her head in denial.

"No! not them please! kill me" she begged as she cried for him to show mercy to her sons.

"Move now and I will spare you" he hissed but when she refused once again he sighed in frustration. He didn't have time for this as he threw a stunner at her as she slumped to the floor. He carelessly stepped over her form and looked towards the cribs where the two boys were. He would give them a painless death after all magical children were a gift from Lady Magic. He didn't take any pleasure in what he was about to do.

He looked towards Harry with a sympathetic look on his face as he raised his wand at the young boy. "forgive me little Harry I didn't want to do this, but you are destined to kill me and I can't let that happen I hope you can forgive me...Avada Kedavra" As the spell left his wand, the green light rushed towards the young boy. As it struck Harry the dark lord had a very sad look on his face, he couldn't believe that he had to kill a baby to ensure his immortality. However in a split second, his eyes widened as the spell engulfed the child. Harry giggled as he held it like a ball and threw it back at him. The impact of the killing curse hit the dark lord head on as he crumpled to the ground. His soul was then wrenched from his body as the last thing he saw was a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead.

Dumbledore came to the ruins of the Potter manor when his ward went off alerting him that Voldemort had discovered James and Lily's location. He rushed inside as he saw the still form of his best student, he stumbled over to James as he cast an Enervate. James stirred as he opened his eyes, he felt like he was kicked by a hippagriff.

"James! James!" Albus called as James groaned.

"Dumbledore?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"thank Merlin" Sirius yelled as he arrived three minutes after Dumbledore. "I thought you were dead" At that moment, James leapt up and dashed upstairs with Albus and Sirius behind him. He rushed to the ruined nursery and took in the scene with ragged breathing. The scene was unbearable, Lily's still form, the pile of rubble, the crumbled ceiling and the trail of blood running down James Jr's face as he cried while Harry was soundly fast asleep.

"Lily!" he screamed. "Albus is she?" He whimpered as he couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"She's alive my dear boy" Albus responded as James sagged to the ground in relief. He walked over and helped his wife to her feet, before rushing over to pick up his crying son.

"What do you think happened?" Lily asked as she came to conciousness.

"May I see James Jr please?" Albus asked as Lily handed over her youngest to him. Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he saw the scar on James Jr's face. It looked normal but it had the scent of death in it. Then it clicked in his mind that he realized that the aura and the maginitude of the unfolding events before him left him completely speechless. "Lily, my dear girl may I present the Boy Who Lived James Charles Potter Jr."

"how can that be Albus?" Sirius asked.

"There is dark magic surrounding his scar but Harry shows no sign of it surrounding him. Thus leading me to believe that Harry was knocked out by the backlash while the magic of the killing curse surrounded James." Albus explained.

"so it is him, he's the one" Lily cried as Dumbledore nodded.

"you must understand that you must train him. Voldemort is not truely gone and when he returns he will be his prime target." stated Dumbledore as Lily shuddered.

James and Lily rejoiced as they were cuddling and kissing James Jr the savior of the wizarding world while Harry lay forgotten in his crib.

 **-Five years Later-**

Harry and his brother James Jr were inseperable and they had quite the brotherly bond that rivalled a twin bond. James Jr was the only one in the family that didn't ignore Harry. Whenever his brother was forgotten by James, Lily, Sirius, or Remus he was always there to remind them to add Harry in their family outings, during dinner, mostly all the time. He loved his brother Harry more than anything in the world. He wouldn't go anywhere without him, they did everything together, played Quidditch, studying together in the Potter library, and they always shared everything, from toys to clothes to books. They had the perfect brother relationship and that was worrying James and Lily. They believed Harry was keeping his brother from his training and destiny to save the world from the dark lord. They couldnt have Harry distracting him from his duty to the wizarding world.

James was in the kitchen with his wife who was cooking her famous chocolate chip pancakes for her family. The sweet smell of pancakes filled the kitchen as he walked over to his wife and hugged her from behind.

"I knew I smelled your famous pancakes" he giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"of course but you know the rule you can't taste them before everyone starts eating" she teased as her husband groaned. She giggled as she knew that James was always such a child. Speaking of children her mind went back to James Jr.

"James darling I am worried about our son he isn't doing much in his studies and he spends to much time with Harry" she said in a irritating voice.

"I know what you mean that brat is keeping our savior from his duties, doesn't he know how important his brother is to our world. He's going to kill the dark lord one day" he said with a sneer as he thought of Harry. They gave him everything he could ever want and he repays them by distracting James Jr, their savior.

Lily agreed with James, like him she believed that Harry was just a distraction, dead weight to their perfect family. She also believed that Harry bewitched her darling little savior and she wasn't going to let that happen. "James lets call Albus he'll know what to do"

And just like that Dumbledore was called to Potter Manor. When he arrived he was greeted by his favorite students. Lily welcomed him into the kitchen as she offered him tea which he happily accepted it. As the three sat in the kitchen Lily was the first to break the ice.

"Albus thank you for coming" said Lily as she placed the coffee cup in front of him.

"Think nothing of it my dear girl" Dumbledore smiled as he took a sip of the tea. "ah wonderful tea my dear Lily thank you"

James respected Dumbledore he was like a second father to him after his parents Charles and Dorea Potter were killed by Voldemort in the last war. He always followed his advice and was loyal to him and the Order of the Phoenix, he was a true light wizard through and through.

Harry and James Jr. were playing with their toys when they heard commotion coming from the kitchen.

"what do you think is going on?" Harry asked as he couldn't shake the feeling that he felt and it was scaring him to no end. His brother wrapped his arms around him as he spoke calmly to him.

"I don't know lets go see but something tells me its not good" James shuddered as he and his brother walked towards the kitchen and they were not going to like what they hear.

"Its terrible Albus" screamed Lily. "that brat Harry is distracting our beloved James from his studies, and his magical training it's starting to get out of hand. James won't go anywhere or do anything without Harry please Albus do something." she begged.

James Jr was shocked and angry that his mother would dare call his awesome big brother a brat. _'how dare they insult my Harry no one is hurting my brother no one'_ he thought as he growled. His magic was starting to flare but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"easy brother its okay don't let what they say get to you" Harry spoke with a sincere tone.

He nodded towards Harry and let his magic simmer down to its normal level. He couldn't let his magic go haywire again. The last time that happened was when they were three he saw their father struck Harry, thinking that he stole one of his toys. It was the day he dedicated himself to shield Harry from anything that would hurt him. They soon returned to ear dropping on their parents when they heard Dumbledore speak.

"thats not good news I'm afraid" said Dumbledore looking more his hundred and fifty years old. He knew the boys were close and he respected that since brotherly love was one of the many powerful forms of magic but he had to do something for the greater good. "I believe its time to give Harry away perhaps to a new family where he can have all the love and care he deserves that way James Jr won't be distracted by him."

"thats perfect Albus" said Lily as she gave a smile. _'now that brat won't get in the way of James Jr's destiny, after all I only wanted one kid'_

"excellent idea Albus once Harry is gone I can start training our savior in everything I know" James said proudly. "plus Sirius and Remus can help as well. I mean with Sirius' mastery in Defence Against The Dark Arts and Remus' mastery in Ancient Runes, Lily's mastery in Charms, and my mastery in Transfiguration our little saviour will be powerful by the time he starts Hogwarts."

Albus nodded in acknowledgement as everything was going according to plan. James Jr will destroy voldemort and he will be hailed as the one who helped him do it. And if James Jr fails to do that he could always mold Harry into the weapon needed to defeat the dark lord. "well then I'll let you get to it after all you've had a long day."

The two brothers backed away from the door when they heard that they were going to get rid of Harry. They didn't want to be seperated from eachother no they belong together. When they were four years old they made a vow to always be there for eachother through all the good and all the bad.

"I don't want to go away!" cried Harry. "I don't want to be seperated from you".

James Jr hugged his brother close as he ran his hand through Harry's black hair, "shhhh its okay Harry no one is going to steal you away from me I promise."

Harry looked up as his tear stained eyes met his brother's bright emerald eyes. "you...you promise?" he asked in a hopeful yet scared voice.

"count on it after all brothers forever" he smiled as he kissed his brother's forehead. "come on lets go upstairs I know someone who can help us."

Harry followed his brother upstairs as they came to their bedroom which was messy with all the toys and books that scattered the place. They didn't clean it up all that often as they were sometimes lazy but it was all in good fun as they had house elves to clean it up for them. Out of all the house elves in their home they came to like one elf who went by the name Sparkle. She was a tough elf but she was a kindred spirit and she took a liking to the boys. Whenever James or Lily neglect Harry's needs she was always there to take care of him and James Jr loved her for it. She was also the one that was going to help the two boys escape from Potter Manor.

"So you said you knew someone who could help us James right?" Harry asked. "what exactly will this person help us do?" He was confused at what his little brother planning.

"We are going to run away" James Jr responded with a firm tone. "I'm not going to let those monsters take you away from me. I don't care that I'm the savior of the wizarding world, in fact I hate being the savior I don't even know how I..a three month old baby could beat a wizard way older than me with many years of magical training." he growled as he sat down.

"but where will we go?" asked Harry. "I mean how can we take care of ourselves we are only five years old"

"don't worry about it bro leave it to me?" he smiled as he screamed, "Sparkle!"

The young elf apparated in the bedroom, "Master Harry and Master James Jr called Sparkle"

"yes Sparkle do you think you can take us to Gringotts" James Jr asked. "We are planning to run away and we are wondering if you would come with us."

Sparkle gasped in shock that her masters were going to run away. She was going to refuse till James Jr told her that Lily and James were going to give Harry away to a new family like he was a piece of trash that they didn't want anymore. It was then and there she nodded her head, "Sparkle will join young masters and will take you to Gringotts, and I recommend that you two take an inheritance test to see if you both are heirs to other families." she said as she packed their trunks with clothes, some food, and some of their favorite toys and books. "alright you two take my hand" she said as both boys touched it and all three of them vanished.

 **-Gringotts-**

As the three of them arrived at Gringotts they felt a little sick after the apparating. Harry was completely dizzy and James Jr looked like he was about to throw up.

"where are we?" James Jr said as he coughed a little.

"you are in Gringotts young master James" said Sparkle.

James Jr and his brother Harry have never been to Gringotts before. It was amazing and breathetaking as their house elf brought them towards the desk of the Potter Account Manager. As they walked towards the desk they noticed the goblins were staring at them. The reason the goblins were staring at the boys was because they wondered what two five year old boys were doing in the bank by themselves and with a house elf no less.

The boys reached the desk of Griphook as James Jr nervously coughed as it got the goblin's attention. "excuse me Griphook" he said. "My name is James Potter Jr and this is my big brother Harry Potter we are here to take an inheritance test if thats alright?"

"how do you know my name I never met you boys before?" Griphook said shockingly. "also may I ask the reason you want to take an inheritance test in the first place." he said with a slight sneer.

Harry walked next to his brother and stared down at the goblin, "May your gold flow and your enemies fall at your feet." he said in a respective tone which shocked Griphook that the child knew their language. "don't look so shocked honored Griphook I've read up on goblin customs."

"bookworm" James Jr teased.

Harry playfully hit his brother's shoulder and turned back towards Griphook, "my brother and I are running away from our parents Lily and James Potter who want to give me away to someone else so that they can focus on their hero and savior. Please Griphook James Jr is the only family I have please I beg of you" he said as he got on his knees and begged.

In all the years Griphook had been alive he never seen a wizard begging at the feet of a goblin, but the risks that these boys were willing to go through to stay together warmed his cold gold loving greedy heart, "alright Mr Potter come with me" he said as he got down and led him to the Office of Inheritance and Wills. As they followed the goblin he brought them to a large table where a knife and paper were resting upon it.

"alright you two here's how this works you must cut your finger and let three drops of blood drip onto the piece of parchment which will reveal who you are and what you own and are entitled too" Griphook said as he looked at them, "so who wants to go first?" he asked.

"I'll go first" said Harry as he took the knife and cut his finger. As he cut it three drops of blood dripped onto the piece of paper. The blood suddenly started to form words on the parchment but what it said on the paper shocked him completely

 **Inheritance Test Results:**

 **Name:** Orion Godric Gryffindor

 **Adopted Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Status:** Pureblood

 **Birthday:** July 31, 1980

 **Father:** Lord William Richard Gryffindor (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Mother:** Lady Lara Amelia Gryffindor nee Croft (Halfblood-Alive)

 **Adopted Father:** James William Potter (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Adopted Mother:** Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Muggleborn-Alive)

 **Grandparents:**

 **Paternal Grandfather:** Lord Daniel Charles Gryffindor (Halfblood-Deceased)

 **Paternal Grandmother:** Lady Athena Rosemary Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Maternal Grandfather:** Lord Richard James Croft (Halfblood-Squib-Deceased)

 **Maternal Grandmother:** Lady Amelia Rose Croft nee Peverell-DeMornay (Pureblood-Squib-Alive in Helhiem)

 **Adopted Maternal Grandfather:** Richard Thomas Evans (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Adopted Maternal Grandmother** : Rosemary Erin Evans (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Adopted Paternal Grandfather:** Lord Charles James Potter (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Adopted Paternal Grandmother:** Lady Dorea Jane Potter nee Black (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Maternal Great Grandfather:** Lord Richard James Croft Sr. (Muggleborn-Deceased)

 **Maternal Great Grandmother:** Lady Emily Alexandra Croft nee Phoenix (Pureblood-Squib-Deceased)

 **Maternal Great Grandfather:** Lord Jacob Edward Peverell (Pureblood-Squib-Deceased)

 **Maternal Great Grandmother:** Lady Elizabeth Marie Peverell nee DeMornay (Pureblood-Squib-Deceased)

 **Paternal Great Grandfather:** Lord Leon Godric Gryffindor (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Paternal Great Grandmother:** Lady Marian Elizabeth Gryffindor nee Williams (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Paternal Great Grandfather:** Lord Apollo Ares Ravenclaw (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Paternal Great Grandmother:** Lady Arianna Nicole Ravenclaw nee Dumbledore (Halfblood-Deceased)

 **Other Family Members:**

 **Little Brother:** Ryuga Salazar Riddle (Halfblood-Alive)

 **Aunt:** Petunia Potter-Rosier (Pureblood-Alive-Adopted by Evans Family-Half Sister of James Potter)

 **Uncle:** Vernon Longbottom-Black (Pureblood-Alive) (older brother of Frank Longbottom)

 **Cousin:** Dudley Vernon Longbottom-Potter (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Aunt:** Alice Longbottom nee Prewitt (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Uncle:** Frank Longbottom (Pureblood-Deceased) (younger brother of Vernon Longbottom)

 **Cousin:** Neville Longbottom (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Great Aunt:** Augusta Longbottom (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Great Aunt:** Queen Elizabeth (Muggle-Alive)

 **Great Uncle:** Aberforth Kendra Dumbledore (Halfblood-Alive)

 **Great Uncle:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Halfblood-Alive)

 **Godparents** :

 **Godfather** : Lucius Malfoy (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** Rudolphus Lestrange (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** Winston (Muggle-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. (Halfblood-Alive as a Spirit)

 **Godmother:** Bellatrix Lestrange (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Godmother:** Narcissa Malfoy (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Godmother:** Annabelle Riddle (Muggleborn-Alive)

 **Direct descendant from:**

 **Godric Gryffindor**

 **Salazar Slytherin**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **Helga Hufflepuff**

 **Orion Croft**

 **Antioch Peverell**

 **Morgana LeFay**

 **Arthur Pendragon**

 **Heir by blood:**

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor** (Paternal Side)

 **The Minor Royal House of Croft** (Maternal Side)

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell** (Maternal Side)

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw** (Paternal Side)

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff** (Maternal Side)

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of LeFay** (Magic's Chosen one)

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin** (By Conquest)

 **Third heir to The Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon** (Maternal Side)

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault 1: LeFay Family Vault: 296,485,956,284 Galleons** (Acessable at age 11)

 **Vault 15: LeFay Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 16: Morgana's Personal Vault: 30,385,039 Galleons**

 **Vault 17: Morgana's Private Vault: 10,384,965 Galleons, Dark Magic Books, Morgana's Staff**

 **Vault 2: Gryffindor Family Vault: 794,939,294 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 364: Gryffindor Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 365: Godric's Personal Vault: 750,000 Galleons, Sword Collection**

 **Vault 366** **: Orion's Trust Vault: 500,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 367: Orion's Private Vault: 2,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 368: Orion Gryffindor-Croft's Personal Vault: 1,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 3: Ravenclaw Family Vault: 839,480,948 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 374: Ravenclaw Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 375: Rowena's Personal Vault: 250,000 Galleons, Personal Library**

 **Vault 4: Slytherin Family Vault: 850,945** **,284 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 463: Slytherin Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 464: Salazar's Personal Vault: 400,000 Galleons, Potion Collection**

 **Vault 678: Hufflepuff Family Vault: 512,596,958 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 679: Hufflepuff Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 670: Helga's Personal Vault: 400,000 Galleons, cook books, Herbology books**

 **Vault 5: Croft Family Vault: 698,495,958 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault: 247: Croft Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 248: Lara Croft's Personal Vault: 2,000,000 Galleons, Excalibur**

 **Vault 249: Orion Gryffindor-Croft's Private Vault: 3,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 6: Peverell Family Vault: 986,929,860 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 526: Peverell Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 527: Antioch's Vault: 36,698,357 Galleons**

 **Vault 528: Cadmus' Vault: 78,496,632 Galleons**

 **Vault 529: Ignotus' Vault: 69,450,786 Galleons**

 **Vault 7: Pendragon Family Vault 495,394,958,069 Galleons**

 **Vault 346: Pendragon Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Lordships:**

 **Lord Gryffindor** (at age 17)

 **Lord Croft** (at age 17)

 **Lord Peverell** (at age 17)

 **Lord Ravenclaw** (at age 17)

 **Lord Hufflepuff** (at age 17)

 **Lord Slytherin** (at age 17)

 **Lord LeFay** (at age 11)

 **Properties:**

 **The Griffons Den**

 **Gryffindor Castle**

 **Gryffindor Manor**

 **Croft Manor**

 **Croft Castle**

 **Peverell Castle**

 **Ravenclaw Castle**

 **Rowena's Glen**

 **Ravenclaw Manor**

 **Helga's Haven**

 **Hufflepuff Manor**

 **Hufflepuff Castle**

 **LeFay Castle**

 **LeFay Manor**

 **Camelot**

 **Avalon**

 **Slytherin Castle**

 **Hogwarts (75%)**

 **Magic:**

 **Magical Core** (Grand Sorcerer 85% blocked by Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)

 **Wandless Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Photographic Memory** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Natural Legilimency** (98% blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter)

 **Natural Occlumency** (95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Animagus:** Royal White Phoenix, Basilisk, Lion, Raven (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Seer** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Healing Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Dark Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Light Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Beast Speaker** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Marriage Contracts:**

Marriage to Draco Malfoy

Marriage to Daphne Greengrass

Marriage to Cassandra Lestrange

Marriage to Luna Lovegood

Harry was shocked to full extent he never could believe that he was this rich but not only that he found out that he was not Lily and James' real child at all and that his real parents were actually still alive. This opened so many new questions in his mind, did his parents give him up? did they even love him? how did he end up with the Potters, so many questions. He showed the results to his brother as James Jr was shocked completely out of his mind but regardless Harry was still his brother.

"holy Merlin Harry I didn't know you were that rich or by the fact that your really a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw plus a Hufflepuff I thought those familes died out ages ago but they are still alive and kicking its oh my Merlin its just wow. Not to mention you have four people to marry Harry you sly dog you." James Jr said in a excited tone.

Harry laughed at how excited his brother was, "well its a shock to me too plus im the great grandson of Arianna Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's only sister. But one thing still confuses me on how I'm a seer"

"I can answer that Mr. Gryffindor" said Griphook. "The seer ability is from your mothers thrice great grandmother Cecila Peverell. She was the first seer in the Peverell family."

James Jr. laughed, "wow you could give professor Trewlaney a run for her money"

Harry playfully punched his brother's shoulder, "yeah yeah laugh it up bro but enough of that lets get you tested I wonder what your information will say."

James Jr was a litle nervous and wondered the same thing but he had to be brave. He couldn't cower like a little baby he had to take this like a man. He stood stall and took the knife as he cut his finger as well and just like that his information appeared.

 **Inheritance Results**

 **Name:** Ryuga Salazar Riddle

 **Adopted Name:** James Charles Potter Jr.

 **Status:** Halfblood

 **Birthday:** July 31, 1980

 **Father:** Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. (Halfblood-Alive as a spirit)

 **Mother:** Princess Annabelle Riddle of Wales (Muggleborn-Alive)

 **Adopted Father:** James William Potter (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Adopted Mother:** Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Muggleborn-Alive)

 **Grandparents:**

 **Grandfather:** Tom Riddle Sr. (Muggle-Deceased)  
 **Grandmother:** Merope Riddle nee Gaunt (Pureblood-Squib-Deceased)

 **Grandfather:** Ryan Michael Daniels (Muggle-Deceased)  
 **Grandmother:** Princess Rose of Wales (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Grandfather:** Richard Thomas Evans (Muggle-Deceased)  
 **Grandmother:** Rosemary Erin Evans (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Grandfather:** Lord Charles James Potter (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Grandmother:** Lady Dorea Jane Potter nee Black (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Great Grandfather:** Marvolo Maximilian Gaunt (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Great Grandmother:** Isabelle Morgan Gaunt nee Crabbe (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Other Family Members:**

 **Older Brother:** Orion Godric Gryffindor (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Aunt:** Petunia Potter-Rosier (Pureblood-Alive-Adopted by Evans Family-Half Sister of James Potter)  
 **Uncle:** Vernon Longbottom-Black (Pureblood-Alive) (older brother of Frank Longbottom)  
 **Cousin:** Dudley Vernon Longbottom-Potter (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Aunt:** Alice Longbottom nee Prewitt (Pureblood-Deceased)  
 **Uncle:** Frank Longbottom (Pureblood-Deceased) (younger brother of Vernon Longbottom)  
 **Cousin:** Neville Longbottom (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Great Aunt:** Augusta Longbottom (Pureblood-Alive)

Godparents:

 **Godfather:** Rabastion Lestrange (Pureblood-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** Severus Snape-Prince (Halfblood Veela-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** Fenrir Grayback (Pureblood-Werewolf-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** Ted Tonks (Muggleborn-Alive)  
 **Godfather:** William Gryffindor-Ravenclaw (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Godmother:** Andromeda Tonks (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Godmother:** Katherine Snape nee Evans (Muggle-Alive)

 **Godmother:** Cassandra Zabini nee Rosewood (Halfblood-Alive)  
 **Godmother:** Lara Gryffindor nee Croft (Halfblood-Alive)  
 **Godmother:** Eileen Snape-Prince (Pureblood-Veela-Alive)

 **Direct descendant from:**

 **Salazar Slytherin**

 **Myddrin Emrys**

 **Cadmus Peverell**

 **Heir by blood:**

 **The House of Riddle** (Paternal Side)

 **Second heir to The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin** (Paternal Side)

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt** (Maternal Side)

 **Second heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell** (Paternal Side)

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys** (Magic's Chosen One)

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault 0: Emrys Family Vault: 369,949,739,294 Galleons** (Acessable at age 11)

 **Vault 18: Emrys Heirloom Vault:**

 **Vault 19: Merlin's Personal Vault: Books and magical artifacts, Merlin's Staff**

 **Vault 20: Merlin's Private Vault: 400,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 147: Riddle Family Vault: 248,000,000 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 148: Ryuga's Trust Vault: 500,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 149: Ryuga's Private Vault: 2,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 200: Annabelle Riddle-Daniels Personal Vault: 10,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 201: Tom Riddle Jr's Personal Vault: 10,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 107: Gaunt Family Vault: 748,000 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 108: Gaunt Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 109: Merope Gaunt's Personal Vault: 325,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 4: Slytherin Family Vault:** **850,945** **,284** **Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 463: Slytherin Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 464: Salazar's Personal Vault: 400,000 Galleons, Potion Collection**

 **Vault 5: Peverell Family Vault:** **986,929,860** **Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 526: Peverell Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 527: Antioch's Vault: 36,698,357 Galleons**

 **Vault 528: Cadmus' Vault: 78,496,632 Galleons**

 **Vault 529: Ignotus' Vault: 69,450,786 Galleons**

 **Lordships:**

 **Lord Riddle** (at age 17)

 **Lord Gaunt** (at age 17)

 **Lord Emrys** (at age 11)

 **Properties:**

 **Riddle Manor**

 **Slytherin Castle**

 **Gaunt Shack**

 **Peverell Castle**

 **Camelot**

 **Emrys Castle**

 **Emrys Manor**

 **Avalon**

 **Hogwarts (25%)**

 **Magic:**

 **Magical Core** (Grand Sorcerer 80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Wandless Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Natural Legilimency** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Natural Occlumency** (90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Photographic Memory** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Healing Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Dark Magic** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Parsceltongue** (90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Beast Speaker** (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Animagus:** Basilisk and Shadow Phoenix (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Marriage Contracts:**

Marriage to Eileen Malfoy  
Marriage to Astoria Greengrass  
Marriage to Blaise Zabini  
Marriage to Karen Snape

Now it was James Jr's time to freak out in shock as he discovered as well that not only was he not really James and Lily's son but he was actually the son of the Dark Lord himself. From what he was told about him by his adopted parents was that the dark lord wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns, yet according to his parentage his real mother was actually a muggleborn herself. Perhaps there was more to his real parents than meets the eye and he like Harry was determined to find out. He then looked towards Griphook.

"thank you Griphook now that my brother and I know who we really are we would like to know if we could stay at one of the properties that we both own." he said softly.

"Hmmmm well lets see" thought Griphook. "if you want to remain unnoticed by your adopted parents then my guess would be Gryffindor Castle as it has the greatest wards in the world so that would be your best bet"

The two boys thought about it for a while as James now called Ryuga asked his brother what he thought.

"well Harry what do you think we should do?" he asked.

"I think its our best chance bro" Harry said with a smile.

"well if your okay with it then so am I" James Jr said with a trimuphant smile.

They soon started to fill out paper work that Griphook gave them. It was papers that would legalize their new identies as Orion Godric Gryffindor and Ryuga Salazar Riddle. "alright there you are" said Griphook. "now thats that all sorted out it will be a pleasure to work with you Lord Gryffindor and Lord Riddle." he said with a small bow.

"May your gold always flow and enemies bleed by your feet" Orion and Ryuga said in unision.

"and may your enemies quiver and die at your mercy" Griphook responded as he gave them the portkey that will take them to Gryffindor Castle. They thanked the goblin as they and their house elf Sparkle vanished, not to be seen for a few years until they begin their schooling at Hogwarts.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter let me know what you think I would love to hear some ideas that you would like to be in the next and future chapters of this story.**


	2. Meeting the parents

**Hello everyone heres the second chapter hope you all like it.**

Orion and his brother Ryuga portkeyed to Gryffindor Castle. The castle was half the size of Hogwarts, but it had a more medievil kind of look but none the less it was as large and majestic as any castle should be. The foundation was rest upon the middle a large island. The word castle was almost an understatement. Gryffindor castle was huge no scratch that it was enormous. The castle had a large lake that inhabited many underwater creatures, such as Sirens, Water Nymphs and Fairies. They saw that the draw bridge was made of golden metal with a griffon symbol in the middle of it, which covered the gap between the nearby forest and the castle entrance who was engraved in gold where two lion statues on each side of the double sided red golden doors with a carving of a griffon prancing on each door. A large forest surrounding the castle and the majestic lake was so large it was homes to werewolves, dragons, unicorns, hippagriffs, along with many other light and dark creatures. Rumor was some of the High Elves lived within Gryffindor Forest as they call it. A tower was nearby where the owls were living which the brothers guessed was the owlery where they could send letters and packages to their friends when they make some at Hogwarts. The sight was a sight to see and from what Griphook told them it was the perfect place to hide.

"Holy Merlin" said Ryuga as he gazed upon the castle. "this place speaks for itself its absolutely awesome, though the medievil look kinda of creeps me out a little." he finished with a small chuckle. "but other than that it takes my breath away." The two boys walked over the draw bridge towards the castle enterance, they could feel the magic coming from it, it was a powerful concealment charm fused with a muggle repelling charm.

"Are you afraid of an old castle little brother?" teased Harry as he saw the redness on Ryugas face.

"N..NO I'm not scared of some old castle I'm Ryuga the brave dragon" he proudly proclaimed.

Suddenly a loud howl echoed through the trees of the forest. It was one of the werewolves that lived nearby as Ryuga suddenly screamed and jumped into his brothers arms as he was shaking. Harry looked down at his shaking brother and gave him a small smile.

"yeah yeah real brave" he smirked.

Coming to his senses Ryuga jumped out of Harry's arms as he dusted himself off, "I wasn't scared" he said with a smile.

One of the house elves from the castle spotted the two boys as it went to alert his master and mistress that two children had somehow appeared mysteriously in front of their master's castle.

Eve, the head elf of Gryffindor Castle spoke to the other elves, "we must alert Master William and Mistress Lara about the arrival of these two children quickly" she demanded as the elves nodded and disappeared. Eve kept her eyes on the boys just in case they were monsters in human skin.

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Castle Pool-**

Lady Lara Gryffindor-Croft and her best friend Lady Annabelle Riddle were resting by the pool as the butler and their friend Winston brought them their favorite drink Pepsi. "Lady Croft and Lady Riddle your drinks" the eldery man said with a small bow as he lowered the tray to them. Lara smiled with a warm smile, "thank you Winston that will be all." Winston nodded as he began to leave.

"Winston wait" Lara said quickly as Winston stopped and looked at her.

"yes Lady Croft" he asked.

"You've been working to hard these past two weeks you deserve some time off" she said hoping that her old friend would accept it. He's been a great help to her since her son was declared dead after she gave birth in St. Mungos hospital. She still remembered him, her darling baby boy who had her fathers dark red hair but her face and beautiful eye color. William thought he would be a awesome swordfighter like her, but she on the other hand thought her Orion would be an adventurer and tomb raider like she was. There wasn't a day that went by that she still wishes that he was alive. Annabelle was the same way, she missed her beloved Ryuga, he looked just like his father Tom but he had her hair and eye color. He was a little angel that was blessed to her by Lady Magic. Both of the boys were oh how they missed their little angels. Like her friend Lara, she believed that her son had perished at birth.

"You are very kind Lara but I live to serve you just as I served your parents for these many years." he said with a soft smile which warmed her heart. But he could see a look in their eyes and he knew that all to well. "you two are thinking about Orion and Ryuga aren't you? you still believe that they are somehow alive."

The two mothers nodded as tears streamed down their soft cheeks. Lara was about to answer Winston's question till Annabelle spoke, "yes Winston we still believe that our boys are alive. Call it a mother's intuition you know" she said in a soft yet sad tone.

The butler nodded as he knew how powerful a mother's intuition was, "yes I know Lady Riddle and maybe you two will see them again. Something tells me you will one day see them."

Suddenly a house elf appeared before them and it looked a little hyper and scared. She was panting like she saw someone so scary. "Lady Croft...Lady Riddle...there...is...a.." she stuttered as Winston knelt down to the young elf.

"its okay Pippy calm down and tell us what happened" said Winston. He rubbed the elf's back as Pippy calmed her down.

"Lady Croft and Lady Riddle there are two children at the enterance of the castle. They just appeared out of no where plus the boys looked a little like Master William and Master Tom" said Pippy. The information brought a look of shock upon Lara's face. Could it be their long lost sons? could it really be them? well there was only one way to find out.

"thank you Pippy, Annabelle and I will go alert my husband" she said as she got off her pool chair and looked towards Winston, "Winston please go greet the two boys and bring them to the foyer if you please." she asked as she headed inside to her husband's study.

Winston nodded his head, "of course Lady Croft and Lady Riddle" as he headed towards the front door. 'strange that two boys arrived at the castle that was hidden under the Fidelius charm with me as the secret keeper' he thought as he came to the front door and opened it and was greeted by the children. One of the boys had short brown hair and blue eyes. While the other one shocked him, he looked like Lord William but had Lara's face and eye color. He cleared his throat as he spoke softly, "may I help you too boys?"

Orion looked to see an elderly man greeting them and based on how he was dressed he knew he must be the butler. "greetings sir my name is Orion Godric Gryffindor-Croft and this is my brother Ryuga Salazar Riddle" he said in a respective tone.

"greetings kind sir" Ryuga said warmly as he bowed his head. "its nice to meet you. my brother and I have come here to hide from our adopted parents James and Lily Potter."

Winston was shocked beyond words that Lara and William's son and godson were standing before him. He quickly came to his senses, "pleasure is all mine young masters Orion and Ryuga please come in."

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Foyer-**

Winston led them to the castle foyer, it was a large room with red leather couches and a couple of large bookcases that held books like _'Magic of the Ancients by Morgana LeFay, 'A Guide to the Dark Arts by Mordred LeFay', 'The History of Magic by Rowena Ravenclaw, 'Advanced Potions by Salazar Slytherin', 'The Ways of the Sword Volumes one through three by Godric Gryffindor', 'Herbs and Medicine by Helga Hufflepuff'_ and so on. The entry hall had a grand fireplace with a pot of floo powder and lots of pictures hung above it. There were portraits of Godric Gryffindor and the other Founders, Morgana LeFay and Merlin, and William and his wife Lara. The large photo in the middle of the wall above the center of the fireplace was a pic of Lord Richard Croft and Lady Amelia Croft nee Peverell.

 _'wow those must be my grandparents on my mothers side'_ Orion thought as he gazed upon the picture. But soon he and his little brother sat down on the red leather couch which was comfy to the touch.

"excuse me sir we never got your name" Ryuga asked.

"oh yes forgive me, where are my manners my name is Winston I serve the Croft and Gryffindor family." he said softly.

"so your my godfather" said Orion with a shocked look on his face.

The butler nodded, "yes young master Croft I am and let me say your parents will be so happy to see you both after all these years. They were told by a man named Albus Dumbledore that you two died at birth but now that we know that you two are alive I am sure Lord and Lady Gryffindor-Croft and Lady Riddle will have their revenge on that old fool soon enough."

Orion and Ryuga was shocked but angry. Although being angry was not the case no they were furious, _'that bastard old man told our parents that we were dead'_ growled Orion as his magic reacted and soon the fire in the fireplace was blazing in fury.

"whoa! whoa! calm down Orion easy" Ryuga said frantically as he was trying to calm his brother down. "look I am just as furious as you but remember what you told me when I got angry after we heard that Lily and James were going to give you away? you told me that I shouldn't let it get to me and neither should you" he said as the magic in the room suddenly calmed itself.

Orion soon calmed down as he looked at his little brother and laughed, "I must be rubbing off on you I guess I am a great role model" he smiled.

Ryuga shook his head as he laughed, "oh yes you are oh hail Orion Gryffindor the role model of all wizards" he laughed as he teased him a little. Orion smirked as he tickled him, "ha! ha! ha! okay okay I give I give" Winston laughed a little.

 _'oh yes masters Orion and Ryuga are just like their mothers'_ Winston thought as he sweatdropped.

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Master Study-**

William was working in his office as he was going over the papers that he recieved from the French Ministry of Magic. It was pureblood laws that were to keep all dark creatures like Vampires and Werewolves enslaved. He hated these kind of laws. He wasn't prejudiced against dark creatures no quite the opposite he believed that they were just like them and they deserved to be treated as equals to witches and wizards.

"damn prejudiced wizards, how dare they think that I will allow them to pass laws to prevent dark creatures from having children, having a job, or live amoung witches and wizards" William snarled as he tore those papers to shreds with his very hands.

William Gryffindor was a Gray Wizard he believed there was no light or dark only shades of gray. He was also a man who places his family over everything else and would dirty his hands to ensure that the creatures would live a healthy life amoung humans. The first time he supported and helped many creatures that the ministries of the world declared dark, he had gained the support of the Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas, Dark Elves, Nekos, and the Nagas. He was so popular amoung the dark creatures he was declared the savior of the dark. Unlike his beautiful wife Lara Gryffindor nee Croft. Ah yes Lara Croft the woman who like him had supported magical creatures, yet she supported creatures of light such has Unicorns, Phoenixes, The High Elves, Mermaids, Fairies, and so on. It was love at first sight when he met the beautiful woman when they attended Merlin's Academy of Magic. When they first met they had different tastes in magical creatures but when Lara was introduced to some werewolves and vampires she discovered that not all dark creatures are evil like the light sided wizards say. Then from that moment on he married Lara and together they had the most beautiful baby, Orion Godric Gryffindor. They named him after their great great great great grandfathers Orion Croft and Godric Gryffindor. When he was born he looked like him but he had his mother's beautiful face and her eyes. But his happy ending was slashed when he was informed by Albus Dumbledore that his son had died five minutes after childbirth. He and his wife now lived their life in sorrow over their babies death.

 _'oh my darling Orion I wish that you were somehow alive'_ cried William as he wiped the tears from his face.

Suddenly the door to his study was pushed open as his wife Lara and her friend Annabelle came in panting like they ran a marathon.

"Whoa! Whoa! wheres the fire?" he asked as he stood up from his office chair.

Lara rushed into her husbands arms, "William two boys arrived at our castle and one of the elves told us that one of the boys looked like you and the other looked like Annabelle's husband Tom" she said as she cried.

"thats right" said Annabelle. "they might be our long lost sons." She was hoping it was her son and if it was then Dumbledore will answer for his lie once she rips him completely apart.

William was in shock that the children who arrived at their well hidden castle could be his and Annabelle's missing sons. He comforted his crying wife as he wrapped his arms around her to soothe her.

"its okay my little tomb raider and if what you and Annabelle says is true than we must go greet them and we will all finally be the family that we were meant to be." he said with a proud look on his face.

Lara sniffled as she looked at her husband, "and what of Dumbledore that told us that our children died in childbirth?" she asked with a sad yet angry tone.

"Yeah I want revenge against that filthy goat bastard" Annabelle screamed in fury.

"calm yourself ladies" William said as he looked at the two angered women, "don't worry we will deal with Dumbledore later because right now we have our kids to see." He soon left his study with Annabelle and his wife tailing behind him.

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Foyer-**

Ryuga was reading _'A Guide to the Dark Arts by Mordred LeFay'_ while his brother was talking to Winston about the family history of the Crofts. Orion was shocked to learn so much about his mother's family. From when his Grandmother Lady Amelia Croft nee Peverell vanished through a stone dias and was trapped for 17 years in the realm of Helhiem to the mass murder of his grandfather Lord Richard Croft who was murdered by a demon named Natla, the queen of Atlantis. He also learned about his parents as well, how his mother was a cool headed ass kicking woman who took no shit from no one. Plus a very studious woman who was into magic and ancient history. She was a bit of a bookworm like he was unlike his father who he learned was a master swordsman. The family line of Gryffindor were masters of the sword and such were the greatest swordsmasters and mistresses in the world. They were also the family that were not prejudice against others they were the gray family of the wizarding world.

"Wow" said Orion. "so my mother found and reforged excalibur and then opened the gate to Helhiem and found grandma Amelia in Helhiem but she was a thrall, an immortal undead soldier that serves the goddess Hela, and she had to destroy her so she could rest in peace."

"thats right master Orion" Winston nodded.

"She could still be alive and can still be saved" Orion said with a smile. "I swear to one day go to Helhiem and save her and bring her back to mother." he said staying true to his promise. Suddenly a voice interupted their conversation.

"Winston we can take it from here" Lara smiled as she and her husband arrived in the foyer.

Winston nodded his head as he stood up, "of course Lord and Lady Gryffindor-Croft."

Orion looked up to see his parents, his mother was a tall beautiful woman. Her eyes were a light blue eyes that shimmered like crystal lake water, her long brown hair fell to her waist wrapped in a pony tail, not to mention she had a slim figure that surpassed the beauty of his adopted mother Lily Potter. She wore a black tank top with some camo pattern shorts. She was a vision of beauty that had no competition. Beside her was a tall and muscular man with long red hair that reached his shoulders, he had brown eyes that looked like they could gaze into your very soul. He wore a standard wizard robe with gold and red trimmings with a small lion sewn on the left side of his robe. He almost looked like Godric but truth was he was a very handsome man and based on the sword that was tied to his waist he was also a swordsman as were all Gryffindor family members.

Lara walked over towards Orion and knelt down to him as she took a good look at him. The house elf was right he indeed had her face and her eyes along with the fact that he looked like William when he was that age. There was no doubt now in her mind, she had finally been reunited with her baby boy.

"My baby!" she cried as she hugged Orion. "its really you my little baby Orion oh thank the gods that your here I've missed you so much."

Orion wrapped his arms around his mother as he rubbed her back, "shhhh its okay don't cry mom I'm here now its okay" he said warmly and softly. He tried to soothe his crying mother as he gazed upon his father as the man walked over to him.

William tried hard not to cry at the fact that his son was sitting in front of him. His appearence itself gave it away as the wards would alert him if anyone using polyjuice came into the castle. Unable to keep his sadness in any longer he wrapped his arms around his son and wife.

"My son, thank Godric that you are safe" he said with tears of happiness. "tell us where have you been?" he asked wanting to know where his son had been for the past five years.

Ryuga was happy for his brother when he looked to see a tall slender blonde haired woman with blue eyes looking back at him. She had short blonde hair with black highlights in it, her blues eyes were as dark as the ocean blue. It showed happiness and sadness in them. She wore a slender black strapless dress with a few silver trims and other diamonds sewed into the dress. The woman was none other than his mother Annabelle Riddle nee Daniels. Ryuga placed the book down as he stood up, then after a few minutes he cried and rushed into her arms and tackled her into a hug.

"Mommy" he sobbed as he hugged her tightly.

Annabelle ran her hand through his hair as she comforted her crying son. "Shhhh its okay baby mommy is here now shhhhh its okay."

Winston gazed upon the proud family reunion between the parents and their sons. The Crofts were always good to him after his wife died and after Lara's wedding the Gryffindor family welcomed him with open arms. After all Lord Daniel Gryffindor and Lady Athena Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw were as kind as Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft were to him. It made him love his job all the more exciting knowing he could take care of the family that welcomed and treated him as one of their own.

After the reunion they were all sitting down as Orion answered his parents question about how he and Ryuga was treated by James and Lily Potter.

"well lets see how shall I start" said Orion as he thought for a minute. "oh now I remember well you see when my brother and I were 3 months old Ryuga's father Tom Riddle heard a prophecy that he or I will be his downfall. So he came to our house to kill us, he stunned James and Lily but when he reached our bedroom we could see the sadness in his eyes. We knew then and there that he wasn't a bad person just misguided."

"not only that" said Ryuga. "my father apologized to us before casting the killing curse on Orion." He took a deep breathe before he continued his explanation, "when Lily and James found us Dumbledore declared me the Boy Who Lived and they started to forget about my brother. It was horrible I had to remind those jerks to always include Orion in everything, they neglected his needs after that Halloween, they forgot to change his diaper, feed him, give him clothes the house elves, magic bless their souls took care of him and I was happy that someone besides me loved and cared for him."

Lara was seething in rage that the Potters were neglecting her son that they were supposed to take care of. _'those bastards neglected my sons needs for his more famous brother'_ she growled as she began to think of a lot of ways to torture James and Lily Potter.

 _'I'm going to kill those bastard Potters I'll make them regret neglecting a child of the Gryffindor family.'_ William seethed as he wanted to take his sword and run it through their dirty unholy bodies. The Gryffindor and Croft families love children and family and they never neglect, abandon, or hurt their children. Godric made sure that his family and descendants would follow that rule. Orion Croft was the very same way with his family as well.

"By the time we were four Ryuga and I did everything together we were inseperable. We shared everything from books to toys to clothes even. We played Quidditch, read books from the Potter Library together, practiced some beginner magic together and we found out I have an affinity for the light and grey arts of magic and Ryuga had an affinity for the grey and dark arts. We kept it a secret from Lily and James but when we had started to show signs of magic they thought it was Ryuga and when I told them I did some magic too Lily smacked me across the face and James kicked me over and over stating that I was a worthless squib and that I should just die."

That set Lara, William, Winston, Annabelle, even Ryuga off the deep end in uncontrollable rage that Lily and James not only had the gall to physically assault Orion but also to call him a worthless squib and that he should die. They wanted to then and there go over to Potter Manor and kill them slowly and very painfully which Orion could see from the look in their eyes.

"wait a minute everyone we can get our revenge but lets do it when Ryuga and I are in our first year at Hogwarts that way father can call a meeting with the wizengamot to bring forth charges against the Potters since Ryuga and I have the memories to support the charges of child abuse and neglect." Orion suggested.

The family looked at one another as they nodded to eachother in agreement. Ryuga stood next to his brother and smiled, "I was right with what I said you really are smart you definitely belong in Ravenclaw house in Hogwarts" he said with a small laugh.

"you know it Ryuga but I think I belong in Slytherin after all I am ambitious and cunning as are you" Orion laughed. Ryuga agreed with his brother that he was cunning and ambitious, he wasn't prejudice against the house of Slytherin like his adopted father James. No he believed that there was no good or evil it just depends on the path that people take that make it good or bad.

Lara smiled as she looked at Winston, "Winston send a word to the Daily Prophet and then join us in the study we have a trial for the Potters to prepare for as James and Lily will know what happens when they mess with the families of Gryffindor, Croft, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Slytherin, and Riddle."

"don't forget the Most Ancient and Royal House of LeFay" smirked Orion. "I discovered I'm Morgana LeFay's chosen heir."

"as well as the Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys" Ryuga said with a dark grin. "Since I'm the chosen heir of Merlin"

Annabelle was shocked but also proud of her son and godson as she looked at Lara and William, "this is perfect with the power of the royal houses of Emrys and LeFay it will make finding those bastard Potters guilty extremely easy and not only that we could get them to be given the dementors kiss."

William nodded in agreement with what Annabelle said. "thats true the royal houses of LeFay and Emrys holds a lot of power within the ministries in the wizarding and muggle worlds. So this will make our revenge all the sweeter" he laughed with a cold laugh. "lets go we have to prepare"

Orion and Ryuga followed their parents as Winston headed towards his office to write to the Daily Prophet to come to the Ministry of Magic in England for the greatest interview given by Lord and Lady Gryffindor-Croft-Peverell-Ravenclaw and Lady Slytherin-Gaunt at the certain date that Lord William Gryffindor had decided on.

 **-Potter Manor:England-**

Lily Potter was on her way to the children's bedroom to get Harry so they could give him to James's half sister Petunia Potter-Rosier. Normally she wouldn't want to give one of her kids away but her son James Jr. defeated the greatest dark lord in a century and that alone made her only want to take care of the famous one and leave the unimportant one to the care of another family.

"Harry...James Jr. come on out your father and I have something to talk to you about" said Lily as she knocked on their door. But there was no answer and that worried her. She took a hold of the knob and found out that the door was locked.

 **"Alohamora"** cried Lily as the door unlocked itself.

As Lady Potter walked into the bedroom she found it completely empty, there was no sign of Harry or James Jr. anywhere. She suddenly started to panic as she let out a large scream which alerted her husband.

"Lily flower whats wrong?" James asked.

"James Jr. is gone James our savior is gone" Lily cried not believing this was really happening.

"what he can't be gone Lily it must be a prank set up by that ungrateful brat Harry" James said with a scowl knowng he will punish Harry when he finds him. But what did he care, Harry was going to be his half sister's problem now so he didn't worry one bit about the boy.

"James Jr. little buddy come on out litle guy jokes over" James said with a smile knowing that his son was just pranking him. But that smile soon dropped as his famous son didn't even answer at all. It couldn't be true no his son wouldn't have run away and neither would Harry knowing how scared of him he was if he ever disobeyed him. _'Damn you Harry when I find you your going to wish you never even existed.'_ he growled.

"My little savior is gone" Lily sobbed. "ITS ALL THAT DAMN BRAT HARRY'S FAULT!" she screamed.

James agreed with his heart broken wife, "don't worry Lily I'll floo call Dumbledore he will find the two boys and we will finally have our savior back and the bastard Harry will finally be out of our lives for good" he said with a determined but dark tone in his voice.

 **-Hogwarts Headmaster's Office:Scotland-**

Dumbledore was in his office thinking over his plans for James Jr. His plan was simple he will use the boy to kill his own father. Thats right Albus knew that James Jr was really Ryuga Riddle Tom's only child and what better way to kill Tom then by using his own son against him. But he had to be careful since the child was born with powerful magic and abilities which he blocked considering that no one was to be more poweful than him. Harry was the same way except he was more powerful than his brother, even though he didn't know who Harry truely was since the papers on him said he was an orphan with no family he didnt care but when the tests that were done upon the boy in St Mungos it was discovered that Harry was born with a Grand Sorcerer magical core. That was Merlin level and that didn't sit well with him so he blocked his magic by 85% and blocked his other magical abilities to ensure the boy wasn't a threat to his power or plans.

"everything is going according to plan and once that boy Harry is out of the way I will finally be able to mold James Jr into the perfect weapon." Albus cackled. "and once the horocrux inside of him is destroyed by Tom I will kill him and tell everyone how James Jr. sacrificed himself so that I could finish off Tom, its the perfect plan."

Fawkes, the phoenix who was once a close friend of Albus chirped a sorrowful song at how far into the dark that his friend had fallen. That started when Albus forced him to bond with him against his will. Truth was Fawkes was actually Morgana's phoenix and he was waiting for the day his real master would one day come to free him from the manipulative evil headmaster.

 _'master or mistress of house LeFay please rescue me'_ Fawkes silently begged.

Suddenly Albus was interuppted by a floo call from his favorite student James Potter. He got up from his chair and knelt down towards his fireplace.

"greetings James my boy what can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"Albus its terrible Harry and James Jr has run away. This isn't going according to plan Albus we need you to help us track down both of the boys." he said frantically.

Dumbledore was seething in anger. Harry had messed up his plans for his brother once again, _'damn that boy always interfering in my plans can't that boy understand the greater good.'_ he thought to himself.

"don't worry my boy I will find both of the boys and they will be home safe and sound" he said in a fake happy voice.

James sighed in relief, "thank you Albus it would hurt us if anything happened to the two boys"

"quite right my boy quite right I will be there straight away" said Albus as James' face vanished from the fire.

Fawkes meet the two boys once before and he was rather fond of them. They were like his hatchlings and he was like a fun father to be around. However he always noticed a strange magic coming off of the boy Harry. Could it be that maybe he is Morgana's heir and descendant. He had to make sure he had to. He looked towards Albus and chirped happily.

"ahh Fawkes you need to hunt some mice." Albus said with a smile as the phoenix chirped in response.

Albus then opened the window for Fawkes, "there you go my dear friend happy hunting."

Fawkes flew out in a blaze of fire but not to hunt no but to find Harry Potter, the heir to Morgana LeFay. As soon as he left Dumbledore's magic went like crazy as it half destroyed his office. "DAMN THAT BOY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HARRY I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET HE MESSED WITH THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" he screamed as he left through his floo network to Potter Manor.

 **There you go everyone, wow this is my longest chapter ever typed tell me what you think. Plus feel free to give ideas for the next chapter if you want. All ideas are welcome**


	3. Life as a Gryffindor-Croft and Riddle

**Hey everyone heres chapter 3 hope you like it.**

 **-Riddle Manor-**

Annabelle was staring at the clock chiming in the foyer. Her friends were seated at a long table with herself being silent. They were dressed in black robes and they bowed their heads to their Lady in respect. Annabelle looked around the table to see Avery, Carrow, Greyback, Dolohov, Lestrange, and the Malfoys, along with many other of her husband's followers. They came straight away after hearing that she had urgent and wonderful news. One of the death eaters caught her eye, it was her old friend Bellatrix. She looked horrible since her time in Azkaban, it really did a large number on not only her body but on her very mind. It was surprising that she hadn't gone insane ever since she was released last week thanks to the Malfoys, who she thanked with great joy. Bellatrix was her oldest and closest friend who stuck by her during her time in Hogwarts. They shared a special bond and always had eachothers backs which was why she was named Ryuga and Orion's godmother.

 _'Poor dear I can only imagine the suffering Bella had suffered in that prison'_ Annabelle thought as she knew first hand what Azkaban can do to a person.

It was a long summer since she finally got her son back and she was going to unleash hell upon not only the Potters but also on Dumbledore for stealing her baby that very day. But she could worry about that later. The clock struck 11 pm as they were still waiting for the arrival of Severus Snape, her husband's most loyal follower and friend.

 _'where is that man?'_ she growled in annoyance. _'if Severus doesn't show up I'm going to feed him to Nagini.'_ Severus creeped her out a little when she first met him. He was always a little cold and emotionless some of the time and he rarely ever smiled. I guess that's why Tom liked him so much, she swore that he wouldn't be a good influence on him or on the baby, back when she was pregnant. But her husband's word mostly overpowers hers.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her as she turned around to see Severus at the top of the stairs.

"Severus" hissed Annabelle. "I was beginning to think you've lost your way...come we've saved you a seat"

Severus nodded his head to her as he made his way over to the table. Bellatrix was looking over in his direction. Snape glanced back in her direction as he saw how she looked like a shell of the woman she once was. The once dark, beautiful, and dangerous woman that he once knew now looked like a ragged woman who's given up on life. Snape soon turned away from her and took her seat.

"Now that everyone is here I'm here to inform you all of some new information that was recovered about my son, Ryuga Riddle and godson Orion Gryffindor are alive. The Potters and Dumbledore stole them from Lara and me" Annabelle stated as it caused comotion amoung the death eaters. She silenced them with a raise of her hand as she continued, "not only that but during their childhood those bastard Potters physically abused my godson Orion." That instanly angered most of the death eaters such as Narcissa, Lucius, Rabastion, the Parkinsons, and the Carrow twins. But the one person that it really angered was Bellatrix, Orion was her godson after all.

 _'Those bastards dare lay a hand against my precious godson'_ she thought darkly. _'When I get my hands on them I'll crucio James while setting him on fire and then I'll skin alive Lily Potter while crucioing her to insanity'_ she thought as she cackled softly.

"but my lady it could be false information" said Yaxley. "it could be the light trying to lure you into a trap, please Lady Riddle-Slytherin-Gaunt tread carefully"

 **"CRUCIO"** she screamed as the spell hit Yaxley causing him to cringe in unbearable pain. "how dare you think that I am lying about the boys being alive and my godson's abuse!." she growled as she kept the spell on him for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry my lady please mercy" begged Yaxley as she lifted the curse. He cringed a little as he started to sit up straight in his seat. The other death eaters feared their dark lady more than their dark lord. Truth was Annabelle was more ruthless than Tom, the reason was Annabelle once killed one of their fellow death eaters, Marcus Darkblade for killing a muggleborn student. She burned him with Fiendfyre while casting Cruciatus at the same time. Not even their dark lord would do that since he would just use the killing curse.

Annabelle calmed herself as she sat back down in her black stone throne. She cleared her throat and looked towards Severus. Her very eyes pierced Snape's very soul as it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Severus any news on Dumbledore" she asked darkly.

"Yes Lady Annabelle, when Dumbledore discovered that Ryuga and Orion ran away from Potter Manor he tried to use tracking spells, both light and dark. When they couldn't locate either of the boys he decided to alert the ministry to send out Aurors to hunt them down" Snape reported.

Annabelle's blue eyes gazed upon Severus' black ones with great intensity. The other death eaters were to busy thinking of ways to kill Dumbledore than paying attention to Snape. Severus looked calmly back into her face and after a moment her lips curved into a little smile.

"My Dark Lady" said Bellatrix as all eyes were on her.

"yes Bellatrix?" asked Annabelle.

"Let me kill the Potters, after all they physically assaulted and abused my godson Orion I want to make them pay please my lady let me torture them with knives and fire" she cackled loudly as it scared everyone minus Annabelle who loved her wild side.

Annabelle nodded towards her old friend, "be patient my old friend you will have your revenge soon enough don't worry" she promised. "Dumbledore and the Potters will pay with their very lives but we can't just kill them no that would be too merciful"

Suddenly Lucius leaned forward and spoke calmly, "My Lady I have heard within the ministry that Sirius Black has dispatched over 100 Aurors to search for the boys, and once the boys were captured the minister Fudge will have Orion's memory of his brother erased and be sent to James' half sister Petunia Potter-Rosier and her husband Vernon Longbottom so they can focus on Ryuga's training to kill the dark lord when he returns."

As they were talking a loud wailing sound of misery and pain echoed through the room as it came from above them.

"Pettigrew!" Annabelle yelled. "what have I told you about keeping our guest quiet!"

"yes m-my lady" gasped Peter, who had been standing in the shadows of the doorway throughout the meeting.

"Now then as I was saying" said Annabelle as she rose from her throne like chair. "I've been talking to Lord and Lady Gryffindor-Croft about it as well. We are planning on bringing the Potters and Dumbledore on trial. Although no one of the light would dare convict James and Lily, the heroes of the light or Albus, the leader of the light. But my son and godson will make it very possible." she said with a smirk.

Severus looked at Annabelle in confusion "excuse me Annabelle but how can the boys possibly help us with getting the Potters and Albus convicted?" he asked.

"Simple Severus" stated Annabelle. "my son Ryuga is the magical heir of The Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys and Orion is the magical heir of The Most Ancient and Royal House of LeFay."

The death eaters gasped as they knew how powerful those two royal houses were, they carried a lot of power in the Ministry of Magic and in the entire wizarding world. Basically speaking Orion and Ryuga will rule over the wizarding world when they reach seventeen.

Annabelle sat back down as she flicks her wand at the floating being, "To those of you who don't know...we are joined here tonight by Mrs Jasmine Black, the wife of Sirius Black, who recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Dark Witch and Wizard Hunting. It is her belief that we hunt down and kill Muggleborns. But you all know thats not true we don't hate Muggleborns no we do our best to protect them and prevent magic hating muggles from abusing or killing them when they show signs of magic for the first time." she stated as many of the death eaters agreed minus a few who hated Muggleborns.

"Many of us know that Muggleborns don't show any harm towards us Purebloods" stated Bellatrix. "Muggleborns actually preserve magic and our bloodlines. We've welcomed their holidays and methods into our world and they've learned about our ways and practices them. So why should we kill them if they mean us no harm."

Severus was shocked beyond words that Bellatrix was defending Muggleborns, he thought she would be one of those pureblood fanatics who want to keep their blood pure. But it seems that he really didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, Mrs Black believed that Muggleborns should stay away us and other dark creatures. She would if given her way...have them kill us. To her the mixture of Muggle blood and dark creature and Dark wizard or witch blood is an abomination...and something to be encouraged. Not to mention the fact that she was one of the people who helped Dumbledore steal my son and godson" she growled as all eyes were on Jasmine.

Jasmine looked towards Severus, "Severus...Severus please! I didn't have a choice Dumbledore and Sirius made me do it please we're friends." she whispered as she cried. No one said anything at all as Annabelle flicked her wand at Jasmine.

"Forgive me Jasmine but you are guilty by association even if you didn't want to steal Ryuga and Orion." She stood silent for a minute before casting the killing curse **"Avada Kedavra"** screamed Annabelle as Jasmine's body fell to the table with a bang. Her eyes were still open as a tear ran down her cheek.

 _ **"Nagini dear"**_ hissed Annabelle as the snake slithered into her lap. _**"dinner my dear"**_ she smirked as the snake slithered towards Jasmine and opened its mouth as she ate the woman whole. Ryuga, who was in the corner gasped in horror as he saw Nagini devour Jasmine Black.

"Now then everyone its time for our guest to greet us at the table" she announced as Peter opened the door to the foyer as Ryuga stepped forward. They gasped as they saw how much he looked like the dark lord. He stepped forward towards the table and sat next to his mother.

"Greetings followers of my father" said Ryuga. "I am Ryuga Salazar Ridde-Slytherin-Gaunt-Peverell-Emrys, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt and The Noble House of Riddle, Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell and The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin and finally Lord of The Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys." He then bowed his head to everyone.

The death eaters quickly bowed their head in respect to one of the two most royal people of the wizarding world. Ryuga noticed this and asked them to raise their heads as they didn't have to bow to him. Annabelle quickly took over as she spoke once more.

"My son here will be one of the two keys to our revenge against Dumbledore and the Potters they will pay so severely that they messed with the son of the dark lord." she roared in pride as the others joined in.

 _'I hope Orion is doing a lot better than I am plus I wonder how Dumbledore is doing trying to find me'_ Ryuga thought as he chuckled.

 **-Ministry of Magic: England-**

Dumbledore apparated to the Ministry of Magic after his spells to locate the two boys failed gravely. He walked towards the minister's office hoping that he would have better luck than him. As he walked into the office he was greeted by none other than Cornelius Fudge.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore. Fudge knew immediatly that the conversation that they were going to have would be nothing but bad news. Sighing he sat down with Albus and placed a silencing spell and locking spell on his office as Albus started to talk.

"James Jr. and Harry have gone missing" said Albus as he sipped the tea that the minister offered him. The rage he was feeling was not showing. He was not going to shown up by that brat Harry. That boy was more trouble than he was worth and Albus knew that. He was beginning to think that Harry somehow knew what he had planned for his brother and that might have been the reason why he ran away, and took his brother with him.

"This is not good news Albus, no..no..not good at all" said Fudge.

 _'you have no idea Cornelius'_ Dumbledore thought.

"I will get my best Aurors out looking for those boys immediatly after its as you said James Jr is vital to the survival of the wizarding world and from what you told me of Harry, how the boy was dark to very core and is preventing his brother from killing the dark lord then Harry must be exterminated for the greater good." Fudge stated as he wrote a note and waved his wand for it to go the Auror Department.

"Thank you Cornelius, also James Potter will be joining the search as well he is very worried about his son and I am sure we can persuade Harry to join the light side as well after all he is still a child so he can still be saved from the clutching tendrills of the dark." said Dumbledore with a smile. When Fudge left the office Albus took out his his pendant and pressed it as he was portkeyed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix.

 **-Number 12 Grimmauld Place: Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix-**

As Albus arrived to headquarters it was full of curious chatter. Wondering why he even called a Order meeting in the middle of the day he went to the head of the table as he called the meeting to order. The members of the order sat at the long table in the dining room as they waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Everyone I have notified the Ministry of Magic of James Jr and Harry's disappearence. As I am sure you all know that the two boys ran away, they took their trunks, money, clothing, everything nothing that belongs to them remain in Potter Manor." said Albus in a serious tone.

"That brat Harry was always a bad influence on poor James Jr." said Molly Weasley. She was one of the people that believed that Harry was a bad apple. "If it wasn't for his dark ways of manipulation our little savior would still be here training to kill the dark lord."

"I should have killed him the day he was born Albus" screamed James. He hated Harry ever since he discoverd he could talk to snakes on his fourth birthday. What he didn't know was James Jr could also speak to snakes.

Lily was in her seat crying like always over her little boy, "Please bring him home Albus please our little James can't survive on his own and with that brother of his who knows what Harry will teach him." she cried.

Many of the Order Members agreed except for the Weasley Family. Arthur met the two boys and to him they were kind and gentle hearted little boys. His sons, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George had become good friends with Harry and James Jr. There was no way that little Harry was evil not even in the slightest.

"Now hold on a minute" said Arthur Weasley. "I've met Harry before and he's a sweet boy, all of my sons are great friends with the two brothers. Plus from what my boys told me Harry doesn't have a single evil bone in his whole body."

James looked towards his old friend, "Arthur buddy trust me Harry is a parscelmouth he speaks to snakes, that is a sign of a dark wizard." Lily and Molly agreed with him instantly. "besides there are no light wizards or witches that speaks to snakes at all."

"thats not true James" yelled Arthur. "My great great great grandfather William Adam Weasley spoke to snakes and he is one of the greatest light wizards in the world." Which was true William Weasley was one of the first light wizards during his time to talk to snakes and he used parscel magic for good purposes.

Lily gasped as she looked at Arthur, "thats crazy Arthur there is no way that your family would be actually descended from a parscelmouth. Its crazy you are a very light family and there is no way your family would dare breed a parscelmouth."

Bill Weasley, Molly and Arthur's oldest son spoke out, "my father didn't lie! my great great great grandpa, William Adam Weasley was a parscelmouth plus I can speak to snakes as well." He then took out out his wand to conjure a snake.

 **"Serpensortia"** he yelled as a snake popped out of his wand. The snake hissed as it looked around the room seeing so many people. The members of the order backed away in fear till Bill walked towards it.

 _ **"Stop my slithery friend"**_ Bill hissed as the snake looked at him.

 _ **"A speaker!"**_ the snake replied. _**"who are you young wizard?"**_

 _ **"My name is Bill Adam Weasley named after my great great great grandfather"**_ he said with a soft hiss.

 _ **"Oh! you are master Weasley's descendant its an honor"**_ the snake responded as it slithered towards Bill who reached out his arm. The snake wrapped around his arm and slithered up to his shoulders.

 _ **"What is your name?"**_ asked Bill.

 _ **"I don't have a name master Weasley."**_ the snake hissed sadly.

 _ **"then I shall call you Mordred"** _ hissed Bill.

 _ **"I love it young master"**_ the snake hissed happily.

Molly gasped in horror as did James and Lily. They couldn't believe that Arthur's oldest son was in fact a snake speaker and a dark wizard. Suddenly a huge comotion started as Molly started to call Bill a dark wizard and a spy for Voldemort. Many of the other order members agreed as they called the eldest Weasley boy a traitor to the light. Soon Albus silenced them as he fired a red spark from his wand which caught their attention.

"Moving on" said Dumbledore. "James Jr and Harry are too young to leave the country, so they must still be in England. I have the best English Aurors looking all over England for them and trust me they will bring both boys home." The twinkle never left his eye for he knew that they would get the boys back and once they got them back Albus can easily manipulate James Jr and Harry will be sent to his Aunt Petunia Potter-Rosier or be exterminated.

Sirius Black stood up, "Let me help find our savior Albus I am the best tracker after my wife of course." He wanted to hunt down Harry and kill him for he discovered his wife's body on his door step with a note saying 'leave the boys alone'. "Not only that I want to kill that little bitch Harry for the murder of my wife Jasmine Black-Bones" he cried as he sat down while being comforted by Lily.

Remus Lupin was a different case, he was a werewolf and he didn't have much say in anything due to his dark creature status. Remus was made Harry's honorary godfather but after the discovery of Harry's parsceltongue ability on his fourth birthday he was removed as the boy's godfather at his own request. Remus didn't want anything to do with a dark wizard like him. So he asked to be James Jr's godfather which the boy's father proudly bestowed upon him. "I agree with Sirius Albus Harry Potter is a dangerous child and who knows what he's been doing all this time that he was gone."

"Do not fear Remus I truely believe that Harry can still be saved from the dark if we give him up to James' half sister Petunia Potter who is a very light witch so she and her husband will most definitely keep him from falling into the darkness." said Albus as he calmed Remus down.

Albus soon ended the meeting as James and Lily went back home to research spells in the family library on anything that could help them locate both of the boys. They had to get their savior back no matter what.

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Master Bedroom-**

Lara and Orion were getting ready for their trip to Nepal to explore some of the old ruins. Orion wanted to revisit the same temple where his grandmother Lady Amelia Croft nee Peverell disappeared. He wanted to stay true to his promise that he would save his grandma and bring her back home. Lara thought he was crazy at first but she could see some of her father in him. Her father was a man that never gave up when he gave a promise he stuck to it.

"okay Orion you packing only the things we need?" she asked with a little laugh as she knew her son was a bit of a pack rat.

Orion struggled to close his suitcase but when he did he looked at his mom, "yes mom I'm all packed." Then suddenly his suitcase sprung open as the clothes were sent flying over the room. He groaned as Lara laughed her ass off.

"looks like you packed more than we need" laughed Lara as she helped him pack his suitcase again.

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Dining Hall-**

After packing their bags they went downstairs to the kitchen where Winston had prepared breakfast for the family. As the family sat down to eat Lara introduced her son to her partners that were going to help them on their mission to the ruins. One was a tall black man with an awesome haircut, he wore a red short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The man next to him was a tall man with short brown hair, he wore a standard suit and glasses.

"Orion these are my partners and my best friends, Zip Marcus Zabini and Alister Edward Granger" she said as the two men greeted him.

"Yo little man whats up, I'm Zip Zabini, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini and older bro of Blaise Zabini. It's great to finally meet Lara's little man" Zip laughed as he high fived Orion.

"Greetings young Croft my name is Alister Granger, I'm a Muggleborn and I went to school with your mother Lara at Merlin's Academy of Magic" he said softly as he shook his hand as well.

Orion smiled at both of them, "nice to meet you Alister and Zip I can see that my mother really has some handsome friends." That caused Lara to blush and Zip and Alister to laugh. William broke the conversation and spoke to his son softly.

"Orion are you sure your up for a mission like this I mean you are only five years old." he said in a very worried tone.

The boy nodded as he didn't want to worry his father, "don't worry father If I'm anything like mother then I will be fine" That alone worried William to the very core.

 _'thats what scares me the most'_ he chuckled to himself. _'I know first hand how Lara acts and now my son has become a second Lara Croft.'_

Zip laughed as he and Alister sat down to enjoy some of the breakfast. Winston poured each of them some wine while Orion was given an orange juice. Winston soon joined the family at the table as a conversation started to began.

"So Orion" asked Alister. "what do you hope to find in the ruins of Nepal that your mother Lara had already searched?"

"Simple" he answered. "I am hoping to reconstruct the stone dias and gain access to Helhiem and find my grandma"

Zip was shocked at the answer, "whoa hold up now little man Lady Amelia is already long gone. From what Lara told us she's an undead thrall that now serves to protect Helhiem and kill anyone who dares enter."

Orion was about to respond when Winston spoke up, "its true young master Croft and its impossible to reopen the pathway with the sword. After your mother tried that and she was nearly killed by her own undead mother and those many horrible creatures as well." he shuddered just thinking about it.

"Look I know I may be to young to go on an adventure like this but I promised my mother that I would bring grandma Amelia back and as a Croft I never go back on my word." said Orion proudly.

 _'ha! ha! ha! ha! just like my father'_ Lara said as she sweatdropped a little. But she couldn't help but feel proud of her boy. He was more like her than he was like William, she could see that. I mean who wouldn't see it, his proud attitude, his stubborness, his determined to face danger no matter what the cost. Yep he was without a doubt like his mother Lara.

They couldn't win the arguement against Orion as they forgot about it and started to eat. The food that the chefs prepared was amazing. Orion never had food this delicious at the Potters since all he was allowed to eat was leftovers from the Potter's meals. Luckily his brother Ryuga saved some of the food for him so he wouldn't go hungry. They continued their meal till Alister spoke up once more.

"Winston did you send word to the Daily Prophet about the interview that Lara and William were going to give them this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes of course I did Mr Granger" Winston replied. "I've sent word to them yesterday and they responded that they are looking forward to the interview"

"well lets just hope they don't think this will sky rocket their career" said Zip. "Trust me my family and I know first hand how unreliable the Daily Prophet can be."

"But even if thats true" Alister replied. "what other paper could be possibly give the interview to? I mean the Daily Prophet is the number one newspaper that witches and wizards read."

William took a sip of his wine as he placed the glass down, "that's true plus if we offer them a deal then everything will go our way and the Potter's name will be smeared in the mud forever."

"Plus I discovered something in my father's study." Lara announced as everyone looked at her.

"what did you find mom?" asked Orion.

"I read in my father's journal that Charles James Potter, James Potter's father owed my father a life debt for saving his hide when he was attacked by a few rogue werewolves. My father hadn't a chance to call in the life debt and when he died it fell to me." she said with a dark smirk.

Zip knew that smirk, "oh I get what your saying you plan to use that life debt to punish the Potters so what do you have planned?" he asked really wanting to know.

"oh its simple" said Lara. "I am going to use the life debt to take everything they have, money, properties, deeds, and most of all their titles. James digraced his father and his family name and once the Lordship of the Potter line is given to either Orion or Ryuga then the Potter family name will no longer suffer under the garbage named James Potter."

"You have the best ideas sweetheart" smirked William. "which is one of the reasons I married you."

"You got that right William no one messes with a Croft" Lara smirked back with a dark look.

 **-Gryffindor Castle: Front Gate-**

After breakfast was over Winston cleaned up with Alister and Zip helping him while William and his family were outside as a limo drove up to them. The limo driver bowed his head as he took Lara and Orion's luggage and placed it in the trunk of the limo.

"Be careful you two" William said as he kissed his wife and son.

"We will dear" said Lara as she got into the limo.

"yeah don't worry dad I'll keep mom out of trouble." Orion smiled as he hugged him.

William chuckled as he hugged his boy as Orion got into the limo and it drove to the airport. After the limo left, he went to the castle and towards the fireplace. He then looked over at Alister as he called out to him.

"Alister its time for us to go to the Ministry we're late." yelled William.

"oh damn it" yelled Alister as he looked at his watch. You see Alister was in charge of Registrating Magical Creatures and Animaguses. He loved his job a lot as he loved working with many magical creatures be they dark, light, or grey. He had nothing against dark creatures no he was fond of them. In fact a couple of his best friends were werewolves and veelas.

He jumped into the fireplace after William as they flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Winston sighed as he sat down on the couch and looked over at Zip.

"Excuse me Lord Zabini don't you work at the Ministry of Magic?" he asked.

"you kidding?" asked Zip. "I can't stand the Ministry of Magic besides I like muggle jobs since I found that muggles were a little easier to work with than those prejudiced witches and wizards." he said as he got back to the computer lab to keep in touch with Lara and Orion.

"I really have the greatest yet craziest family in the world." Winston said as he let out a small laugh and fell asleep on the couch.

 **There you go everyone chapter 3 hope you like it enjoy**


	4. Muggle School and mother's Rage

**Here's chapter 4 everyone**

Its been a whole year since Lara and her best friend Annabelle got their sons back. Though some might say that the boys were smart in the ways of Magic. Their mothers decided that they should start learning about the world of Muggles. Lara and her old friends Annabelle, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were in the Riddle Manor Foyer as a house elf brought them some Jasmine tea.

"I think its time that our children learn about the world of Muggles." said Bellatrix. She held no ill will towards Muggles, she just wanted to be more careful around them till one day the muggle and magical world will one day fuse to an age where witches, wizards, and magical creatures would live peacefully amoung non magicals.

Lara was actually fond of that idea after all she's lived in the muggle world after seven years at Merlin's Academy of Magic, she believed that the children would learn so much about the wonders that the Muggles had to offer along with the fact they could make friends with Muggle children. "thats a great idea Bella it would be a whole new experience for our kids." she said excitingly.

"Plus it will show that not all Muggles and Muggleborns are dangerous as most Purebloods say they are" said Narcissa as she drank her tea. "After all our worlds are mixing more and more after the last war. Half blood families are rather common around here these days."

Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement, "Understanding Muggles will help our children and make this more prominent thus bringing us into an era where blood status means nothing. The less snobby elite purebloods in the world the better" she said with a little sneer.

"I have to agree" said Lara as she laid back in her chair. "since most old pureblood families raise their children to believe that muggles are beneath them." she sighed as Narcissa and Bellatrix nodded their heads in agreement. "This prejudice must come to a stop and if their kids grow up with an understanding of Muggles and actually made some Muggle friends then they won't have an superiority. This will be a large step towards a brighter future."

The three of them couldn't deny that it made any sense. The fact that it was targeting purebloods families made it seem more viable as an initiative.

"what about accidental magic?" Narcissa said in a scared tone. "There might be a lot of slip ups if they are surrounded by muggles all day. Whats more they won't know when to keep quiet about magic!" she said loudly as she was breathing harshly.

"Easy now Cissy" said Bellatrix as she patted her shoulder. "We had considered this Cissy but it was agreed upon that the benefits outweigh the possible disasters. There will also be certian exceptions, take my baby girl, Cassandra she's a Veela and she will be exempt from the rule. Although there will be no guarantee that she will be able to control the allure that will attract others to her."

Lara read about Veelas from the Croft Library. Apparently they were semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek myth. They appear to be young, beautiful humans, their looks and most especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them.

"Pardon me" Lara said as she cleared her throat. "Don't Veela's allure usually start when they reach the age of eleven years old?" she asked.

Bellatrix smiled as she put down her tea, "Yes thats true my daughter won't have to worry about having any crushes while she's in school. So there is no need to worry about her secret being revealed even though the only thing that will be revealed about her is her unmatched beauty."

"Its also true that Veela are thought to have their own type of magic that doesn't require a wand is that really true?" Lady Croft asked Bellatrix.

Before she could answer Winston arrived with a plate of food for the three women, "sorry for interuppting Lady Croft but I know a little about Veelas myself. After all my wife was one for starters, she taught me a lot about her kind." he smiled as he sat down. "for instance they are mostly Nymph like creatures that live in bodies of water and have powers over storms. Some say they are ghosts of women who were drowned or killed even betrayed by the ones they love. They can also transform into swans, horses, even wolves." he explained as he saw that Lara and Narcissa were getting interested. "Also when a Veela gets angry they transform into something like a Harpy, their faces turn into a cruel beaked bird head with long scaly wings that burst from their shoulders. They can also launch balls of fire from their hands. Veelas are a beautiful but dangerous race."

"See as I told you my daughter will have no problem fitting in with Muggles." smirked Bellatrix.

"so we are all agreed that our kids attend a muggle school before going to Hogwarts?" asked Narcissa as she saw Lara nodding her head as did Bellatrix.

 _ **Riddle Manor: Living Room**_

Orion was reading his books while his brother Ryuga was playing with some toy cars with his best friend Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was fond of Muggles when he was first introduced to Annabelle when he was just a little baby. She was the greatest godmother in the world to him despite her being Muggleborn. He was introduced to a whole new world that he never once believed would be a awesome place to be. Although his grandfather, the late Lord Malfoy Abraxas Malfoy despised Muggles with his very being, his father Lucius was not like that, in fact he made a few Muggleborn friends in Hogwarts such as his best friend Michael Richard Jones, Sarah Veronica Johnson, and Randolph Christopher Benson. They were his father's closest friends and his favorite honorary uncles and aunt who taught him so much about the Muggle world. He remembered when Sarah took him to a muggle show on Broadway, The Lion King. He found the performance amazing, the actors were so proffesional and their dancing was so awesome he wanted to be a dancer when he grew up.

Orion was reading some of the books that he and his brother brought back from their trip from Nepal. Their trip was the best trip he had ever been on. During the month stay there he attended a magical kindergarden there for a few weeks, it wasn't that bad he learned about some of the magical creatures in their country, he met a few like a unicorn, a snow phoenix, and even a couple of friendly werewolves. He got a couple of books about their ancient magical history and ancient magics. His reading was interuppted by a tap on his knee. He looked up from his book to look at Cassandra Lestrange. She looked like her mother with the long black hair and black coal eyes, she looked exactly like a mini Bellatrix.

"come on Orion come play with us! you've been reading those books for an hour now!" Cassandra complained. She always thought of Orion as a bookworm and that he needed to play more than spend his time in the library reading old books.

When Orion saw Cassandra use the puppy eyes he groaned, _'why can't I resist those eyes'_ he groaned as he put down the book. "Alright Cassy lets go play" he said with a smile as the happy girl dragged him over to Draco and Ryuga and pulled out a Muggle board game.

Bellatrix and her friends came into the living room as they noticed them playing a muggle board game, "kids come here your mothers and I need to tell you something" That got the kids attention as they walked over to the couch and sat down, wanting to know what their mothers wanted.

"Kids we have decided to send you all to a muggle school where you can learn about the muggle world." Lara said with a smile.

Draco was jumping up and down in happiness, "Awesome I always wanted to go to a muggle school, I finally get to experience the amazing ways of Muggles!" he cheered.

"A Malfoy that wants to learn about Muggles?" Ryuga laughed. "oh dear the world must be ending" he said in a dramatic shocking voice. Which earned him a punch in the shoulder by Draco.

"very funny Ryuga!" he said with a smirk.

"It will be a great experience for us" said Cassandra. "I just hope that my Veela abilities won't do any harm to the other muggle kids." she said nervously till she was hugged by Harry.

"Its okay Cassy" Orion said softly as he rubbed her back. "We'll be there right by your side if anything goes wrong after all we take care of our own" he said in a determined tone.

"Thats right!" yelled Ryuga. "We're family Cassy, we stick together"

"Damn straight" said Draco as the four of them high fived eachother.

 **"Through Thick and Thin"** yelled Orion.

 **"From Dark to Light"** yelled Ryuga.

 **"We protect our family and friends"** screamed Cassandra.

 **"With our magical might!"** screamed Draco.

Suddenly some strange magic surrounded them it was a gold light color. Bellatrix gasped in surprise, since it looked similar to that of an unbreakable vow. But what shocked her was that it was tied to their magical core as a phoenix was branded on each of their left shoulders which meant the four children invented a brand new magical vow.

"what was that?" Draco asked as he noticed the phoenix on his left shoulder.

Zip Zabini, Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini clapped his hands as he walked in, "congrats you guys you just invented your very own magical vow."

"what are you talking about?" Cassandra asked looking confused.

"Those words the four of you chanted, your magic recgonized it as a new magical vow and such branded you all with a phoenix mark which matched the purity and virtue of the words you all spoke."

Orion thought for a minute before coming to realize what Zip meant, "Its similar to an unbreakable vow" he gasped.

Zip nodded, "thats right so you all better stay true to the words of your vow since its tied to your very life force and magical core."

Lara decided to intervene, "alright alright enough of this lets get the kids ready for school tomorrow, I'll go call the local school to register them." she said as Narcissa and Bellatrix took the kids with Alister Granger to the mall to shop for their school supplies. When the kids left to go shopping Lara headed to her office as she called the local school near Riddle Manor.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Good Day, everyone. welcome to your first day of first grade and I am sure a lot of you have waited for this very day for a long time." the man laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I remember my first day of school, I was so happy and excited!."

The children laughed a little while their parents stood there with proud smiles as they talked amoung one another, getting acquainted since there children would mostly likely get to know eachother. Lucius and his wife Narcissa were speaking to a nice couple Dan and Claire Granger who had two children around Draco's age and apparently their children were also magical.

"Greetings Mr and Mrs Granger my name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa its a pleasure to meet you" said Lucius as he kissed Claire's hand and shook Dan's hand.

Dan smiled as he shook the elder Malfoy's hand, "It's a pleasure Mr Malfoy my name is Dan and this is my wife Claire."

"Greetings Mr and Mrs Malfoy its an honor to meet you" smiled Claire as she looked at them.

Narcissa smiled, "I heard a lot about you from Alister. He said that his niece Hermione had shown signs of magic." she whispered softly.

Claire and her husband nodded their heads as Dan whispered back, "yes apparently we have another magical in the family, we are so proud of her." he said with a soft smile.

"What about her sister Elizabeth Granger?" Lucius whispered.

"Yes her twin is also magical" Claire laughed softly. "I guess that you and your family are magical also?" she asked. Lucius gave her a nod as he then offered them to visit Malfoy Manor one day to arranage a play date for their kids. Bellatrix however was busy talking to a couple of muggle women who were loving her choices in dresses.

"oh Mrs Lestrange I love that medieval dress your wearing!" complimented one of the women.

"oh yes it really brings out the dark beauty within you" another woman said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled, "why thank you ladies I really am quite a fanatic of medieval clothing." she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

They began to exchange beauty secrets while Rudolphus was talking with their husbands. Lara and Annabelle were talking with Mr and Mrs Anderson, who were family friends of their families for a long time. They were here with their son David Matthew Anderson, and from what they were told he was quite the bookworm. They knew that their sons Orion and Ryuga would make the perfect match for David since they were bookworms like him.

The man stood up as he dusted off his suit and gazed at the children and the parents, "Since a lot of you don't know each other I think it would be a great idea to introduce yourself to your classmates. You don't have to say much, just your name, what you like to do in your spare time and what you want to do with your future."

Draco and his friends were in the back of the classroom reading a few books. Draco was reading **_The World of Magical Creatures by Abagail Phoenix_** , Cassandra was reading _**The Wonders of The Muggle World by Mary Burbage**_ , Orion and Ryuga were reading Superhero comics like Batman and Spiderman. They were listening with half an ear to the presentations of their classmates.

"Maybe I'll start so that you all can get the hang of it. My name is Mr Shepard, I am your teacher and I hope for the next three years or more. I like to teach, and if I didn't love teaching I wouldn't even have to be here." he joked. The students and some of the parents laughed a little. "I love brownies, watching TV with my wife, Miranda. For my future I wish to own my own school." he said with a proud smile as he started the presentaton.

When the round came to them they looked up from their books. Their gaze swept the class as the entire class was looking at them. Draco stood up as he looked upon his fellow students.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, my likes are playing games with my friends, hanging out with my family, and gardening. My dislikes are people who think they are better than others because of their family connections" said Draco as a tear came to Narcissa's eyes. She and Lucius were both proud of their son for resenting all pureblood elites that believe they are superior because of their blood status.

"I see Mr Malfoy." smiled Mr Shepard. "and your dreams for the future?" he asked.

Draco gave a small smile, "my dream is to do my greatest to bring world peace to the entire earth, to unite every human being to cease the raging wave of war that floods our planet with its dark and evil waters"

 _'Show off'_ Orion smirked. _'Draco really knows how to make a dramatic scene to make myself look cool'_ He then gave a little chuckle as he went back to his comic book.

The class and the parents clapped their hands as they applauded Draco. Cassandra smiled as she clapped for her cousin as well which got the teachers attention.

"Alright Mrs chuckles" smirked Mr Shepard. "why don't you go next since your in a happy mood." he laughed.

Cassandra smirked back as she stood up, "One don't call me mrs chuckles if you want to keep your head." she said in a scary dark tone which frightened some of the students and the teacher.

Lara groaned as she looked at Bellatrix, "your daughter seems to have inherited your dark humor"

"Don't blame me Lara" said Bellatrix as she gave a dark smile. "its not my fault that she wanted to be just like her dark and extremely beautiful mother."

"oh she's beautiful alright" sighed Narcissa. "beautifully crazy like you are sometimes." she said with a small groan.

"I have to agree with you." said Lucius.

Seeing the scared look on their faces Cassandra laughed, "easy easy everyone I'm kidding." she smiled as the other kids calmed down. "I'm Cassandra Dorea Lestrange, my likes are reading, gardening, shopping with my mommy. My dislikes are the same as Draco's, I hate bullies and tomatos. My dream for the future is to marry the man of my dreams Orion." she said Orions name with lots of love in the tone of her voice.

Orion blushed a little but groaned feeling a little embarrassed, _'Cassy you sweet but a little crazy fangirl you scare me a lot but I love you all the same.'_ he thought with a warm smile. As soon as Cassandra sat down he placed his comic book down and stood up, "greetings everyone my name is Orion Godric Gryffindor-Croft, my likes are lots of reading, cooking with mom and dad, and my family I love them a lot. My dislikes are the same as Cassandra and Draco's. Plus my dream is to marry Cassy and make her the happiest girl in the world." He then looked at Cassy and winked at her causing the young Lestrange to blush a deep red.

Bellatrix giggled as she looked at Lara, "well it looks like your son is a cassanova just like his father." she teased.

"Well what did you expect?" laughed Rudolphus. "He is a handsome young man that any girl would love to have"

 _'Oh you have no idea how right you both are'_ Lara sweat dropped as she remembered how William swept her off her feet back in school.

It was soon Ryuga's turn as he cleared his throat, "hello everyone its nice to meet all of you, my name is Ryuga Salazar Riddle, I'm a little shy around meeting new people. My likes are drawing, making cookies with my mommy, and most of all I love animals." he smiled as he remembered his pet snake Artemis. "My dislikes are the same as my friends Orion, Cassandra, and Draco and my dream is to surpass my parents and become a member of the police force to help people" He then finished his introduction as everyone clapped. The ones that were most proud were their parents.

When the introductions were finished it was time for the parents to leave the school. Lara and all of her friends greeted the children as they wished them luck on their first day of school.

"Behave yourself now Orion make lots of friends." Lara smiled as she kissed his forehead.

Orion nodded as he gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry mother I'll do my best after all I was born from the smartest woman in the world." That alone made his mother laugh at his enthusiasm but she was proud of him none the less.

"you too Ryuga make lots of friends and watch over your family okay" Annabelle said with a warm smile as tears streamed down her face. She was so proud of her little boy and she knew he was going to be a genius by the time he goes to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry mom I'll look after them I won't let them out of my sight" Ryuga promised.

Lucius knelt down to Draco, "Do well in your studies Draco, show them that you don't need to be a popular or rich kid to be someone in this world."

"your father's right Draco" smiled Narcissa. "make lots of friends, look after your family and remember when you see any of these kids being bullied you stand up for them."

Draco nodded, "understood mother and father I will do my best."

When the parents left Orion and his friends sat by one of the nearby tables where they were joined by the Granger Twins, the Anderson Boy, and the Longbottom-Potter boy. Introductions were made and the eight of them became friends as they had discovered they share many similar interests. Soon Mr Shepard clapped his hands to get the kid's attention.

"Now children its time for Art Period. You'll be either painting or coloring." he smiled.

There were cheers from the kids as the teacher set all the art stuff in reach of the children. He also kept a close eye on them to make sure none of the kids accidently swalloe the stuff or slosh it around. He smiled as he watched the kids draw and interact with other children. However his gaze gazed upon the group of eight children in the back of the room.

Orion was drawing a pic of his parents Lara and William, while one of his new friends Dudley Longbottom was having trouble painting a flower. He was starting to get a little upset as he about to cry till Orion placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"its okay I can help you paint a flower if you want?" he offered.

Dudley sniffled, "really? you would help me?" he asked as he wiped his tears away.

The young Gryffindor-Croft nodded as he started to draw a circle and a couple of half circles around the center circle. Dudley watched in amazement as Orion handed him the drawn flower.

"wow Orion this is amazing!" he said with a wide smile. "thank so much."

"No problem" smiled Orion as Dudley began to color the flower with crayons.

 _ **Lunch Time**_

"alright kids lunch time" smiled Mr Shepard. The kids smiled as they went outside and sat in their seats and began to eat lunch. However one of the kids stole Dudley, David and the Granger twins lunches. Draco growled as he was about to teach that bully a lesson but he knew violence wouldn't solve anything so he decided to share his lunch with Dudley, Hermione and Elizabeth. With a warm smile he walked over to them.

"hey guys want some of my lunch I brought extra if your hungry" Draco smiled.

Hermione and her sister looked at Draco in shock, "are you sure?" asked Hermione. "we wouldn't want to rob you of your lunch."

"yeah we don't want to burden you after all we are geeks to the other kids." Elizabeth said sadly.

"and everyone calls me a fatty" said Dudley as he started to sob.

"and they call me a know it all book worm" cried David.

Draco knelt down to them, "Hey hey no need to cry, you guys are my friends besides no one should bully you guys. Come on I have enough food to share with all of you." he said in a gentle voice.

Dudley and the other kids sniffled a bit before smiling as Draco brought them over to his table where Orion and the others were eating. Draco had two sandwiches and some a couple small slices of pumpkin cakes as he pulled his sandwiches apart into four halfs. He gave Dudley, David, Hermione, and Elizabeth a sandwich slice as the kids began to eat them. Draco ate a sandwich that Cassy offered him as the friends enjoyed the most delicious lunch they've ever had. The teacher was watching the whole thing and he was proud of Draco for not only helping out the kids but also not resorting to violence when dealing with bullies.

"Yum this is delicious" praised Dudley.

"you got that right" Hermione and Elizabeth smiled.

"This is the greatest lunch ever" David cheered with excitement"

"YEAH" the eight friends cheered as they pressed their milk cartons together.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Lily and James made their way to the great hall, Severus was sitting in his chair reading a muggle newspaper while paying no attention to the Potters at all. Dumbledore left for a few minutes and James who had never stopped being an immature brat took Severus' newspaper and started to fling it above Severus and it angered the potions master.

"come and get it Snivellus" smirked James before he looked at the page Severus' newspaper. he recognized that face anywhere.

Suddenly Severus landed a good right hook upon James as he fell to the ground grunting in pain. Clutching his nose he didn't even relaliate against the man he always wanted an excuse to hit.

"Lily! look at this" James yelled as he handed her the newspaper.

Lily took the newspaper from him as she looked upon the picture of Harry with two people that she instantly recognized. It was Lord and Lady Croft, the richest muggles in England next to the Queen herself. She looked to see Harry smiling with Lord Croft's hand on his left shoulder, and Lady Croft hugging the boy close to her. Harry looked extremely happy with the two as she read the headlines **'Croft Family Finally Reunited With Their Son'**

"James that brat Harry is really the son of Lord and Lady Croft, the richest muggles in England." Lily said with a jealous tone.

James gasped that the ungrateful brat that they put so much effort into raising was the son of the richest and most influental muggles in the world. He felt cheated that Harry could have paid them for raising him for the first six years of his life. Thats when he got an idea, a devious idea.

"Lily flower we can get Harry's muggle parents to pay us for all the trouble we went through raising their ungrateful brat." James smirked. He knew that if he got the Croft's to marry into the Potter family it would raise the families publicity and fame.

"thats a great idea" said Lily. "that brat Harry owes us for all the trouble he gave us." she growled as she believed that boy should give them some compensation for taking care of him. "We can also sue his family for kidnapping since their brat ran off with our savior James Jr."

Severus looked at the both of them if they were mad. _'Don't those stupid Potters know of the power the Croft and Gryffindor families have within the Minstry of Magic and the entire wizarding and muggle world.'_ he said with a sneer.

"You idiots! do you really believe that you can sue a family that believed their son was dead for six years for kidnapping your son James, who they don't even know?" sneered Severus.

"Severus does have a point" said Dumbledore as he came back in. "The Croft family doesn't know about our world or our savior and they were just reunited with their son Harry as this muggle newspapers says. Not to mention James you can't sue a six year old for kidnapping since we know James Jr left willingly with his brother Harry."

James and Lily growled but knew that Dumbledore was right. They couldn't sue a six year old kid it would make them look completely stupid and evil in the eyes of other witches and wizards. Things just weren't going the way they wanted to.

"Thats not true Albus." said Severus standing up as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Severus?" asked Lily.

"The Croft family does know about magic, Lady Croft is a half blood, her mother was the last member of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. Plus she graduated from Merlin's Academy of Magic with the highest honors." he explained.

Albus gasped, "you're saying that Harry is the heir to the Peverell Family?" He knew the power the Peverells held within the ministry not to mention ownership of the three deathly hallows, The Resurrection Stone, The Cloak of Invisibility, and the Elder Wand. Dumbledore knew that if Harry ever came to Hogwarts the Elder wand would respond and return to its real master and he couldn't risk losing the most powerful wand ever created to a little brat.

"That's right Albus so if I were you I wouldn't mess with Harry or the Croft family." said Severus as he sat back down.

"You scared of a little boy Snivellus?" taunted James.

Severus smirked, "now why would I fear my own godson Potter" This shocked everyone that Severus was chosen to be the Peverell heir's godfather.

Lily gasped, "wait if Harry is with his biological parents then James Jr must be with him."

"Thats right" said James. "We will finally have our son back."

Suddenly Fawkes flew into the Great Hall as he dropped a red envelope in Albus' lap. The old wizard knew it was a howler, but he wondered who would send him one. Slowly opening the letter it unleashed the angriest voice ever heard.

 **"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR BEARD AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON AND GODSON! FROM WHAT I RECIEVED FROM BOTH OF THE BOYS MEMORIES THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING DISGRACE JAMES POTTER DARE ABUSE MY LITTLE BABY ALL BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO BE LIKE HIS BROTHER!** **I AM GOING TO BRING UP CHARGES AGAINST THE HOUSE OF POTTER FOR CHILD ABUSE AND NEGLECT! HEAR ME JAMES AND LILY POTTER THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL FLAY YOU ALIVE, RIP OFF YOUR LIMBS, AND BURN YOUR BODIES USING THE FIENDFYRE CURSE!"**

James gasped as he heard that Harry showed his parents the memories of him being abused by him on occasions, but he also felt betrayed that James Jr, his little savior ratted him out as well. But he was also shocked that his little dark lord defeater was Lady Croft's godson. Albus on the other hand was sweating, he knew he had to do something to save himself so that his plans could continue.

Severus smirked as he watched James Potter, the man he hated since school being chewed out by Lady Croft, _'I am so enjoying watching Potter squirm, anyone who can ruin James Potter is my greatest friend'_ he thought as he continued to watch the show.

The howler then ended as it ripped itself up into pieces as James and Lily were sweating and I mean really sweating. They greatly angered Lady Croft who they now found out is also Lady Peverell and since she was the direct heiress of the family through the eldest brother Antioch Peverell, she could disown the Potter family who were also related to them through the youngest brother Ignotus Peverell.

"Albus we need to get back into Lady Croft-Peverell's good graces!" begged James. He didn't want to ruin his family's reputation by angering the true head of the Potter family which was now Lady Lara Croft-Peverell.

"Do not worry my boy I am sure I can persuade Lady Peverell to not press charges against you" promised Albus as he looked at Severus. "Severus since you are the Peverell-Croft heir's godfather perhaps you can have her join us for a cup of tea tomorrow at noon."

Severus smirked, _'oh Albus you have no idea how much of a hole you dug especially when you discover who Orion's father truely is.'_ He then stood from his chair, "of course Albus I will ask Lady Peverell-Croft if she can attend." he said as he went to the floo and grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Croft Manor.

"Since thats taken care of we can work this to our advantage." said Albus. "Since Harry is the true heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell and the Minor Royal House of Croft we can use the power of the two houses to ensure our power within the wizarding and muggle world.

"but how Albus?" asked Lily.

"Simple dear Lily, since James Jr is Lady Peverell's godson then if anything should happen to Harry then she would pass the lordships to her godson." Albus stated with a evil smile.

"And once we have James Jr back we will also have control over the houses of Peverell and Croft" James said as he gave a little evil snicker.

Fawkes screeched as he watched the Potters and Dumbledore discuss their plans for Orion and Ryuga _'I better warn Lord and Lady Croft and Lady Riddle about this'_ thought the phoenix as he kept a close eye on them. If there was one thing Fawkes hated it was wizards and witches that would use children to gain and secure power for themselves. It disgusted the phoenix to no end.

 **There you go everyone chapter 4. Let me know what you all think and if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I'm all ears. All ideas are welcome.**


	5. Tea party gone wrong

**Heres chapter 5 everyone**

 _ **Croft Manor: England**_

It was a quarter past noon when Lara emerged from her bedroom. She headed down the stairs and towards the living room, light was flitering through the windows and reflecting on the white tile floor. She yawned as she dropped onto the couch and picked up her favorite book, 'A Guide To The Dark Arts'. She was a master in the dark arts of magic and earned herself a nickname in the magical world, she was known to all as The Hell Angel heck even her husband William was a little scared of her. She had the whole manor to herself since her son was at school with his friends and her husband was at the Ministry, yep she could finally have a day of peace and quiet all to herself. Suddenly a small coughing sound brought her out of her thoughts.

"Good afternoon Lady Croft shall I prepare some lunch for you?" Winston asked.

Lara looked at Winston as she gave him a soft smile, "Just some tea, thank you Winston"

Winston nodded as he started to pour some tea for her. Lara was a little worried about her son he could tell ever since Fawkes came to her earlier and told her about Dumbledore and the Potters plans for her little Orion. Which angered the butler to end, he may be an old man but he was pretty good with a sword thanks to the lessons his late wife taught him all those years ago. Winston placed the cup of tea and a plate of hot biscuits onto a tray as he presented it to Lara.

"Your tea Lady Croft" said Winston.

"Thank you" she replied softly as she slowly started to drink her tea.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Lara groaned, _'ugh who could that be? can't I just have one day of relaxation to myself'_. With a heavy groan she got off her comfy couch and headed towards the front door. As she unlocked it she was greeted by someone she hadn't seen for a long time.

"hello Lara its good to see you after a few years" the young woman said in a warm tone.

"Amanda Everett nee Malfoy" said Lara excitingly. "I haven't seen you since you married Brian Everett! how are you? what have you been up to?"

The two of them sat in the lounge as they began to talk which seemed like hours. Winston brought Amanda some tea and set it before her, a smile gesturing a thank you appeared on the young woman's face. Amanda sipped it quietly, her gaze never leaving Lara. "Lara I have some news to reveal to you" she said. Judging by the tone of her voice Lara could tell it was serious.

"And what information would that be? it couldn't been any worse than what I heard about Dumbledore" Lara said as she gripped the side of her recliner.

"Actually its about Dumbledore" growled Amanda. "Apparently he wants me to abandon the dark side and convert to the light. That man really doesn't get it does he, I love my family and I am proud to be dark." she then slammed her fist on the table.

"let me guess" Lara snorted. "He believes that he can save you from the darkness that is the Malfoy family."

"Not only that but he believes that I'm going to be branded by Tom Riddle and become one of his death eaters or whatever." Amanda growled as she took one of the biscuits and took a large bite out of it. Dumbledore had always annoyed her to no end since her time at Hogwarts. She was the first Malfoy in Hufflepuff and even though her father Abraxas didn't like it she didn't even give a damn at all. All she cared about was doing things her way, not her fathers but her own way. She then explained to Lara that Dumbledore called her to his office during her sixth year demanding her to join the Order of The Phoenix which she refused instantly. She was then declared a dark witch by the order which ended up with her sending four members of the order to St Mungos. After that Albus kept trying to convert her to the light saying it was all for the greater good.

 _'Dumbledore really doesn't like hearing the world No'_ Lara thought.

"After I was declared a dark witch by Albus and his order I was picked on by Gryffindor House." she growled but then gave a smirk. "that is until I cursed them so badly they ended up in the hospital wing for a couple months and damn did they learn that day to never mess with the Demonic Badger of Hufflepuff. she then laid back on the couch and stretched, "I lived up to my reputation."

"You most certainly did" a voice said as they turned to see Severus emerging from the fireplace. "Good day Lady Croft and Lady Everett-Malfoy"

Lara rushed over and hugged Snape as Severus returned the hug, "welcome Severus its good to see you, tell us what brings you here?" she asked.

Snape's smile turned to a frown as he sighed, "its Dumbledore, he wants to talk to you."

Lara and Amanda offered him a seat as Lady Croft asked Winston to bring him a cup of tea. Severus shook his head telling them that he wouldn't like any tea. As Severus sat down he took a deep breathe and then began to tell Lara what Dumbledore told him.

"Dumbledore wishes for you to join him for a cup of tea, plus he wants to try and convince you to drop the charges that you wish to file against Lily and James." he explained which made Lara go red with rage. He knew before coming to Croft Manor that Lara would indeed blow a gasket and Merlin was he right.

"THAT GOAT HUMPING BASTARD DARES DEMAND ME TO DROP THE CHARGES AGAINST THAT BASTARD AND HIS MUDBLOOD FOR ABUSING MY SON ORION!" she screamed. She was completely pissed over the fact that Dumbledore would even think she wouldn't punish James and Lily. When a Croft declares revenge they stick by it until the deed is done. Amanda on the other hand was furious, she knew about Orion, after all she was there when the baby was born, but after hearing from her older brother Lucius she was beyond angry. Sure she was evil after she took and tamed the beeast of the wraith stone but she would never ever abuse a child. She may be evil but not that evil.

"does that old manipulative goat realize that Lara would rather rip him apart than do what he says?" Amanda sneered as she sipped her tea.

"I'm sure he does" sneered Severus. "but knowing Albus he won't stop til things go his way. Oh and he found out about you being Lady Peverell. He thinks he and the Potters can get back into your good graces" he said calmly.

Lara snorted, "yeah right! as if I'd ever show mercy to those pieces of scum."

Severus was about to respond when he thought of something. A evil grin appeared on his face as his eyes locked on Lara. From what he learned from his old enemy James Potter, the Peverells were indeed in charge of the Potter family. So if Lara severs the connection that James and Lily has to the Peverell line then they would lose not only there money but their status in the wizarding world. It was the ultimate revenge there was no denying it. _'soon James soon you'll be on the street and I'll be laughing at you until you feel the humiliation I felt back in school'_ cackled Severus as he pictured a homeless James Potter.

Lara noticed the evil look at Snape's face as she realized that he was forming a plan in his head, "Severus dear what are you plotting this time?" she asked.

"Well Lady Peverell think about it, your family married into the Potters and most of the money they have comes from your family vault since the Potters are descended from the youngest Peverell." he said with a dark smirk. "So if you were to disown and sever the genetic ties James and Lily have to your family then not only will they be broke but they would no longer have Pureblood status since the Potters were originally a muggle family."

Amanda looked at Severus confused, "what do you mean they were a muggle family?" she asked.

"that's simple" he replied. "The Potters were a muggle family till they produced a magical child during the reign of King Arthur. His name was Edmond Potter, he was the first magical child since his mother Arina Peverell, the only daughter of Ignotus was the first witch to ever marry into their family." Then Severus' gaze turned dark as he continued the tale. "After the death of King Arthur, Edmond had two sons Ares Cadmus Potter and Arthur Arina Potter, the two sons were powerful in their own right but over time their lust for magic grew till Ares started to realize that muggles didn't understand them and began to fear them. Ares thought that muggles were meant to be slaves to wizards and witches and so he began to use his magic to enslave or kill them."

"what about the other brother?" Lara asked wondering if the younger brother was just like his older brother.

"The younger brother Arthur believed that muggles would one day learn to accept wizards and witches so he built his own academy in Camelot and began to teach muggle borns the art of magic. Most muggles back then accepted magic with open arms while very few did not." Snape explained. "Ares grew resentful of his younger brother for exposing the power of magic to the children of muggles. In fact it drove him so insane that he dove into the dark arts and became the very first dark lord."

Laughter erupted from Lara and Amanda as they know discovered that the Potter family wasn't really as light as everyone thought. "well what do you know?" chuckled Lara. "the first dark lord was actually a Potter!"

"We can use this information once Lily and James have been arrested" snickered Amanda. "But we have to be careful from what my older brother Lucius told me, the Potter family has much support in the ministry since many light families allied themselves with them since Tom started the first war."

Snape nodded in agreement since he knew of the power that Tom had gained that many would die to obtain. He also knew that convicting the Potters would not be easy but he would do anything to ensure that his godson would get justice. After all he himself was raised by his abusive father Tobias Snape so he knew how Orion was feeling. "Lady Peverell we can worry about that later, Albus is still waiting for you in his office at Hogwarts, will you accept his offer?" he asked.

Lara thought about it for a minute but soon realized that she could have a little fun stringing Dumbledore around for a while till she got the answers she needed. But first she wanted to ensure that if anything goes wrong her fortune wouldn't end up in Albus' hands. She then looked towards Severus and nodded, "I accept his offer Severus however I need to stop by Gringotts and speak to my account manager." she said firmly.

"You want to make sure Albus can't touch your money" said Severus as a smirk appeared on his face.

"That's right!" Lara said as she returned the smirk. "tell Albus that I'll be there in a few hours"

Snape nodded his head as he headed towards the grand fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office. Lara got off her couch as she headed upstairs to get ready for her tea party with Albus. After a twenty minute shower Lara headed towards her room and started to change into her most regal robes. By the time she finished she still had five minutes to go before her portkey activated so she went over her plans to ruin the Potters and Albus until she was whisked away from her bedroom.

 _ **Gringotts Bank**_

Lara appeared a few seconds later in the bright dark marble made lobby of Gringotts which was as usual lined around the edges by the desks of at least one hundred goblins. A few doors placed around the room were the only signs that there were other parts to the bank, each guarded by a goblin. There was a decent sized crowd gathered inside the lobby as Lara walked down towards the head goblins desk. As she walked every goblin she walked passed bowed their heads in respect. The Croft family was the only muggle family that treated them as an equal and they later became a friend of the goblin nation. She smiled to every goblin she walked passed as she finally came towards Goldblade's desk.

"Can I help you?" asked Goldblade in his usual dark tone.

"yes you can Goldblade, my dear old friend" laughed Lara as the goblin looked up towards her. She could see the shocked look on his face as he quickly put his bank book down.

"oh my Lady Croft my apologies forgive me" he quickly said as he bowed his head. "forgive my rudeness Lady Croft."

"ha! ha! ha! ha! its okay old friend" Lara laughed as the other witches and wizards were shocked that she was giving the goblins the upmost respect. Many of the darker purebloods that hated muggleborns and muggles sneered at her for respecting what they call an ugly being. The goblins were happy that she was treating them like equals, as friends, as family. They've met her when she was really young and she was the most well behaved and well mannered human they had ever had the pleasure of knowing. "I have an appointment with Lady Silverclaw at ten o'clock about the Croft Family accounts"

"yes Lady Croft, if you will follow me I will show you to her office" said Goldblade as he led her through an ornately set of oak doors which lead to another long hallway with more doors lining it. Each had a plague with a family name attached to it. After what seemed like a five minute walk and passed more corners and turns than he could keep count. Goldblade stopped her at a door that had a plague that had the Croft family name on it as she could tell with the family crest with a mermaid holding a trident in one hand and a sword in the other while surrounded by tides of water. The goblin warriors bowed their heads to her as she entered the room only to be greeted by an older looking goblin who sat behind a mahogany desk with William seated on the near side. The two of them turned to her as she stepped forward. Goldblade bowed his head as he re shut the doors behind him.

"Lara, its good to see you!" William excalimed getting up from her chair and wrapped her into a hug.

"You too my big bad lion, but I must ask what you are doing here?" she asked.

"I believe I can answer that for you Mrs Croft" replied Silverblade. "your husband here requested that we give a full check of your vaults plus an inheritence ritual to check if you are entitled to other ladyships and vaults besides the Croft and Peverell lines."

"Hmmmmm sounds fair enough, what do you need me to do?" she asked as Silverblade took out an old piece of parchment, along with a rather sharp needle.

"All you have to do is prick your finger and allow three drops of blood to fall upon the parchment. Then it will reveal what you are entitled too" said Silverblade.

Taking the needle slowly she pressed her finger on the tip as it poked a small hole in her finger. The three drops of blood dripped from the small hole and landed on the parchment, and soon blood red words started to appear on the paper as all three watched as it filled itself to read.

 **Lara Amelia Gryffindor nee Croft**

 **Titles:**

 **Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Lady of The Minor Royal House of Croft**

 **Lady of The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (By Marriage)**

 **Lady of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Heiress to The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff**

 **Heiress to The Ancient House of Rosewood (By Conquest)**

 **Heiress to The Most Ancient and Most Imperial House of Phoenix**

Lara just sat there stunned, so many questions running through her mind she didnt even know where to begin. She couldn't believe that she was heiress to four more houses especially the headship of the Potters which brought a dark smirk to her face. She could use this to her advantage now that she knows she controls the Potter family now.

"Please allow me to explain what exactly you are looking at." Silverblade began. "Some of the houses you are the heiress of haven't been claimed since your great great great great grandfather Orion Croft. So you can claim Ladyship over them. Once you've claimed them you gain those seats on the Wizengamot since you are of age. It will make you a very powerful individual when it comes to you shaping the future of the wizarding world." smirked the goblin as she looked towards Lady Croft.

"Tell me old friend how am I the Lady of House Potter I thought that asswipe James was the Lord of House Potter and how am I heiress to these other houses?" she asked really wanting to know.

William was the one to respond to her question, "its simple my lioness the magical line of the Potters are descended from the daughter of the youngest Peverell brother. Plus the entire Potter family fortune comes from the Peverell family vault so if you disown the Potters from the Peverell family they lose everything they have." he grinned as he thought about how he and his wife can use this disownment to bring shame to the Potter family name for the hell they gave his son Orion.

"Also regarding your question about the other three houses thats easy to explain" Silverblade smiled. "The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff comes from your father's side of the family since Helga's last heir was Orion Croft your great great great great grandfather. The Most Ancient and Most Imperial House of Phoenix however was the cousin family of The Royal House of Pendragon, they were masters of Light magic and their familiars were always a phoenix, evil creatures of all kinds feared their power more than they feared Merlin. They died out in the 1900's or that's what we thought until we discovered that your grandmother, Emily Croft was really Emily Phoenix, a squib and the sole survivor of the family."

Lara was shocked to discover that her grandmother on her father's side was a squib I guess that explained how she knew so much about magic. She remembered her grandma telling her about magic when she was old enough to understand. "Wow I never knew that grandma Emily was magical, I guess the Croft family truely is full of surprises." she laughed.

"As for The Ancient House of Rosewood, do you remember when you killed Alexander Rosewood back in the last war?" William asked as he recieved a nod from his wife. "When you killed him during a death eater raid that was orchestrated by Lord Goyle you were magically made the new Head of The Ancient House of Rosewood by the right of conquest."

"Oh yes I remember that sneaky, slimy bastard" Lara laughed. "Alexander always tried to win my heart during my fourth year at Merlin's Academy. True he was handsome but he was a bit of a stalker."

"so true" growled William.

"But aside from that" said Lara as she looked toward the elder goblin. "excuse me Mistress Silverblade may I have an account balance for all my houses please before we take a trip to the vaults"

"Of course Lady Croft" Silverblade said as she pressed a call button on her desk. A small goblin came into the room, bowing to the elder goblin, "Griphook bring me the account reports for the Peverell, Hufflepuff, Potter, Croft, Rosewood, Gryffindor, and Phoenix families" The goblin nodded as he hurried out of the office and came back in a few minutes later out of breathe. He dropped the seven files and then hurried out once again. The head goblin handed the files over to William and Lara as they opened them up and began to read.

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Peverell Family Vault** **\- 900,000,000 Galleons, various jewels, books, armor, and weapons**

 **Properties: Peverell Castle in North Eastern England**

 **Ownership of: Elder Wand, Cloak of Invisibility, and Ressurection Stone**

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor**

 **Gryffindor Family Vault - 794,939,294 Galleons, ten chests of jewels, books, armor, weapons, and elegant clothing**

 **Properties: Gryffindor Castle in England, Gryffindor Manor in Scotland, The Griffons Den in Paris France**

 **Ownership: The Sword of Gryffindor and 25% of Hogwarts**

 **The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff**

 **Hufflepuff Family Vault - 512,596,958 Galleons, varius jewels, books, rare plants, and medieval clothing**

 **Properties: Helga's Haven in Wales, French Villa in Northern France, Flat in London, Hufflepuff Manor in England, Hufflepuff Castle in Scotland**

 **Ownership: Helga's Cup (Horcrux in Lestrange Vault) and 25% of Hogwarts**

 **The Minor Royal House of Croft**

 **Croft Family Vault - 698,495,958 Galleons, jewels, books, armor, weapons, and ancient medieval clothing**

 **Properties: Croft Manor in England, Croft Castle in Scotland, Villa in Tokyo Japan, Flat in France**

 **Ownership: Excalibur (chosen by Lady Magic)**

 **The Ancient House of Rosewood**

 **Rosewood Family Vault - 468,812,960 Galleons, Thirty chests of jewels, weapons, and tons of ancient armor**

 **Properties: Rosewood Manor in Wales, Rosewood Potion Incorporation in Diagon Alley, Penthouse in Scotland, England, France, and Japan, French Villa in Paris France, Summer Cottage in Spain**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Potter Family Vault - 349,485,938 Galleons (Money assimilated from Peverell Family Vault) jewels, weapons, armor, ancient books, chests of diamonds, emeralds, and rubies, medieval clothing**

 **Properties: Cottage in Godrics Hollow (destroyed) Potter Manor in Wales, French Villa in Paris France**

 **Ownership: Potter Family Invisibility Cloak**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Imperial House of Phoenix**

 **Phoenix Family Vault - 758,496,968,384 Galleons, jewels, tapestries, weapons, armor, ancient tomes, medieval clothing, seventy chests of rubies and emeralds**

 **Properties: Phoenix Castle in Avalon, Phoenix Manor in France, Phoenix Valley in Africa**

 **Ownership: 50% of Camelot Castle**

Lara was floored with the amount of wealth she now owned, but before she headed down to the vaults she had decided to pay Dumbledore a visit first. She then turned to look at her husband and Silverblade, "I'm sorry but I have to meet with Albus Dumbledore for a little tea party. Apparently I recieved word from Fawkes that he and the Potters are planning to do something with Orion and Ryuga." she growled. She noticed that William was as angry as she was and it looked like he wanted to go to Albus' office and kill him then and there but she couldn't risk him going to jail for murder. "William darling don't worry I got this so you dont have to worry." she said in a warm tone.

"You sure about this?" said William. "you know how persuasive Albus can be Lara"

"I agree with your husband Lady Croft Dumbledore can't be trusted" said Silverblade. She knew first hand what kind of person Albus was and she didn't like him no not one bit.

Lara let out a dark laugh as she turned to face Silverblade, "my old friend I wish to disown James and Lily so I wish to claim my Ladyships now." She was then presented with five rings, the Peverell Headship ring was a silver band with a ruby gem, the Potter ring was a gold band with lion carvings on it with a emerald in the middle, the Hufflepuff ring was a silver ring with a emerald stone with a badger carved on it. Next was the Rosewood ring which was a white band with a small ruby dimaond carved in the shape of a rose placed in the middle as it was surrounded by six small emeralds, and finally the Phoenix family ring was a golden ring with a silver diamond carved phoenix in the center of it surrounded by seven sapphires. She placed them all on her two left index fingers as she smirked, "alright its time I Lady Peverell-Gryffindor-Croft disown Lily and James from the Potter and Peverell Family Lines for their abuse of my son Orion Godric Gryffindor-Croft so mote it be!" she declared as a light surrounded her. Soon James and Lily's names were removed from the Potter and Peverell family trees. _'that will teach those bastards a lesson'_ thought Lara as the disownment was finished.

"you did it my lioness" purred William as he wrapped his arms around her. "now those Potters will truely suffer like they made our Orion suffer."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a tea party to attend" she smirked. She then looked at Silverblade, "May I use your floo network?" she asked.

Silverblade nodded, "of course you can my dear and please give that old goat some hell." she smirked.

Lara nodded as she took some floo powder, "you can count on it" she then threw some into the fire as she was flooed to Dumbledore's office.

 _ **Headmaster Office: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

James and Lily were now shaking with excitement, their former son Harry had inherited the amount of riches that belonged to the Peverell and Croft family. If they were able to convince Lady Peverell-Croft to have Harry marry their new daughter Aurora Lily Potter who they adopted a year after he and James Jr disappeared then they will become the richest family in the world once she and her brat die in the war against Tom. All they needed to do was act, Dumbledore had ensured them that he will help them. Now they were here waiting for Lady Peverell to come since they recieved word from Snape that she had agreed to meet with them for tea. The only thing Albus wanted was the rare scrolls and books that were said to be within the vault, James and Lily only cared about the money.

Dumbledore sat calmly in his high throned chair. He had planned perfectly for this and he knew this wasn't going to fail. He knew that the Peverell family were one of the most powerful families in existence and that they were well known for their battle magic and mastery in light magic. If he gain control of the books and scrolls on the family magic of the Peverells then no one would dare challenge his power.

Lara soon arrived through the floo as she walked into the circular room. She noticed James and Lily sitting there, a huge smile plastered on their faces as she walked in. _'Just as Snape told me they are expecting me to drop the charges against them, well these now ex Potters have another thing coming'_ she smirked as she looked at the Headmaster and saw the glint in his eyes.

Lily was gasping in jealousy at the beauty of Lady Peverell, her clothing, her jewelry, she could tell that they were the clothes of a royal. _'How can a half blood be more beautiful than me?'_ she thought with a sneer at the sight of Lara. _'I'm the only witch that should be beautiful not some commoner, but I guess it won't matter since she'll die and that brat of hers will die at Voldemort's hand then everything that bitch owns will be mine'_

"Lady Peverell please sit down" Dumbledore cheerily announced as he conjured a seat for her.

"Greetings Albus I was told by my old friend Severus you wanted to see me?" she asked, looking at James and Lily who were still smiling. She was feeling uncomfortable being stared at, but she saw the look in the ex Potters eyes, it was the look of greed.

"Yes I did Lady Peverell you see James and Lily ask that you drop the charges against them" Albus said gesturing towards James and Lily.

Lara narrowed her eyes, "and why pray tell shall I do such a thing, after all they've abused my son when his brother James Jr was declared the boy who lived." she said as her glare intensified.

"They made a rash choice and they deeply regret it" said Albus.

"Really?" Lara snorted as she looked at the Potters. "is this true Lily and James."

James nodded his head vigorously before saying, "Yes we are deeply sorry for what we did to your son Lady Peverell, please forgive us please we beg of you" he begged.

Lily nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. If this was to work then they needed to be convincing, "Please Lady Croft we are deeply sorry."

Lara looked towards Dumbledore, "I believe you three are lying, I believe there is more than just asking me to drop the charges isnt there."

Albus sighed as he cleared his throat, "We called you here to return custody of James Jr back to James and Lily, they deeply miss their son."

Lara slammed her hand on the table, frightening Albus and the Potters, "Let me spell it out for you three, my godson is safe with his biological mother that you Albus stole him from." she growled. "She was given custody of James Jr by the ministries of Japan, China, America, France, Bulgaria, and Russia, so you won't be getting him back."

The three were atonished and shocked that they could no longer get their savior back since James Jr's real mother got custody of him thanks to the approval of six ministries. Albus, who was not giving up spoke up, "I'm sorry Lady Croft but I would like to know who James Jr's real mother is, if thats okay." he asked.

Lara smirked as she sat back in her chair, "alright Albus, James Jr is the son of Annabelle Riddle, the wife of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort"

"THAT'S A LIE OUR SAVIOR IS NOT THE SON OF THAT MONSTER!" screamed James.

"THATS RIGHT YOUR A LIAR!" yelled Lily. "our beloved James Jr would never be the son of that monster."

"Well its the truth so shut up and sit down" she roared as she looked at Albus. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Show Albus some respect he's the most powerful wizard alive" sneered James.

"That's what the old goat humper wants you to think." Lara smiled. "I know for a fact there are a lot of witches and wizards that are more powerful than Albus, Veronica Patil a Pureblood witch from India, Leonna Lionheart a Halfblood witch from Africa, Kurama Yuki a Muggleborn from Japan, and finally Rachael Williams, a Half blood Veela from France." she smirked as she conjured up a cup of tea with a wave of her hand. She slowly took a sip of her tea as she sighed, "Now then on to more pressing matters I went to Gringotts to check the balance of my family vault when I noticed my husband was in Silverblade's office waiting for me. I wondered what he was doing there, till I was asked by Silverblade to take an inheritence test to see what other families I might be entitled to besides the Peverell and Croft lines."

"And what did you find?" James asked.

"I discovered I was actually the Head of House Potter and a few others houses" she said darkly as she could see the nervous looks on James' face.

Dumbledore sighed, "Lady Croft you already have your hands full with the Ladyships of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell and The Minor Royal House of Croft, so I think you should surrender the title of Lord Potter to James to relieve some of the pressure off your shoulders."

She scoffed as she placed her tea cup down, "you don't get it Dumbledore do you"

"what do you mean Lady Peverell?" asked Albus who was confused.

"Allow me to explain, the Potter Family is under the lord or ladyship of the House of Peverell since they are descended from the only daughter of the youngest Peverell brother Ignotus Peverell. Plus since my family is descended from the eldest brother, Antioch Peverell I am the true Head of the Potter family, therefore I am in charge so suck a lemon drop Albus."

James not wanting to lose this oppertunity spoke out, "Lady Peverell I wish to make peace with a marriage between your son and my daughter Aurora Lily Potter. Please my Lady accept our daughter as an apology for all that we put your son through."

Lara growled silently, _'they think they can convince me to forgive them by having their daughter marry my sweet Orion?'_ She sighed as she looked down at the young six years old who looked like Lily but with James' brown eyes, "Greetings young Aurora"

"Greetings Lady Peverell" she said as she bowed. "I will do anything to save the reputation and the survival of my family even if it means I have to marry your son. Its my duty as the daughter of the Regent of House Potter" The way she spoke and behaved was the behavior you would see a Pureblood child act and it disgusted Lara that the young girl was willing to marry herself off to save her parents reputation.

"I have had enough Albus, as I can plainly see they don't care about or miss their former children, they only care about the money and political power that my son Orion and my godson Ryuga have from the families that they will one day be the head of. Plus once the boys are under their and by extension your control you would have them transfer all control of their houses to you and abandon them after Voldemort, Ryuga's father is killed." she growled as she then stood up.

"Lady Peverell-Potter-Croft please listen to reason James and Lily have no intention of doing that to James Jr at all." Dumbledore said trying to convince her.

"Shut up Dumbledore I know what kind of people you are, but I must thank them for one thing if Orion hadn't run away from that blood traitor and that filthy Mudblood, the greatest disgrace to true muggleborns then I wouldn't have been reunited with my beloved Orion and Ryuga." Lara then smirked as she headed towards Albus' fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, "oh before I forget I disowned James and Lily from the Potter and Peverell family lines before I came here" she then laughed as she vanished through the floo back to Croft Manor.

James and Lily were shocked beyond repair, they were disowned from the Potter family and by extension the Peverell family by Lady Peverell-Potter-Croft. They were now James No Name and Lily Evans and due to that they were second rate citizens, their lives were ruined now and there was no way to regain the status that they now lost.

"We're ruined Albus" cried Lily.

"Now that we're disowned we have nothing, what are we going to do now?" screamed James. He couldn't live on the street, he's been living the life of luxury for so long, he wouldn't survive a day without it.

"Don't worry James I have the solution" smiled Albus as he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Really?" smiled James. "what is it?"

"Please tell us!" cheered Lily.

Albus took out his wand as he spoke with a warm tone, "I Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore accept James No Name and Lily Evans into the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore as James Charles Dumbledore and Lily Arianna Dumbledore so mote it be." As he spoke the incantation the Dumbledore family magic accepted Lily and James into the family.

James and Lily hugged Albus and praised him as their hero, "thank you Albus you saved us we will do anything to thank you." said Lily and James in unision.

"I'm sure you will" Albus smiled. _'All though my plan failed I still have James and Lily who are completely loyal to me and the light and soon that Peverell bitch will learn her place in this world.'_

 **There you go everyone enjoy**


	6. Diagon Alley and Wands

**Heres Chapter 6 everyone enjoy**

Orion and Ryuga snuggled closer into their blankets, not wanting to get up. Annabelle laughed from across the room as she gazed upon the two boys. They looked so cute together, she knew how powerful a sibling bond truely was since she herself shared one with her squib brother Matthew. She slowly walked over to their bed as she gently shook them.

"Wake up boys! you don't want to miss going to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies with all your friends do you?" she asked.

Ryuga was the first to awaken as he looked at his mother, "OH MAN I FORGOT" he yelled as he shook his blood brother awake, "Orion wake up we're supposed to meet with our friends at Diagon Alley today!"

Orion gasped as he opened his eyes, "oh man I forgot!"

He and Ryuga scrambled out of bed or at least tried to. Annabelle chuckled again as she saw how tangled the two brothers had gotten in their covers. At Orion's glare she decided to help the boys out of their bed so they wouldn't end up hurting themselves. After succesfully extracting the boys from their bed, they raced to the door trying to beat their mother/godmother to breakfast. Lara, who was leaning against the bedroom door laughed as she looked at Annabelle.

"haha these boys don't know the meaning of the words 'Slow down' do they? they are always full of energy I swear they more like their fathers." laughed Lara.

Annabelle laughed as she looked at Lara, "Believe me Lara Orion acts more like you after all you never knew the meaning of slowing down as you always said 'why should I slow down I don't know the meaning of those words'" she said with a smirk as she saw Lara pout.

"Spoil sport" pouted Lara as she followed a laughing Annabelle downstairs as she gave out a loud sigh.

"you okay?" asked Annabelle.

"Yeah" said Lara as she took a deep breathe. "Its just I'm meeting with the High Elves today to ask for help against Dumbledore. I mean the Elves were the ones that declared Albus a light wizard since they believed he would bring order to this chaotic world and I know some of the Elves won't believe me"

"But..." Annabelle asked wanting to know more.

"But I know the High Elf Queen will most definitely believe me" smiled Lara. "After all she and I are old friends, she attended Merlin's Academy of Magic with me and I know for a fact that she hated Dumbledore as much as I did and now that she has become Queen of the Elves it will make things a lot easier to put him and those rotten ex Potters in jail for all eternity." she laughed loudly as Annabelle sweatdropped.

 _'Man Lara you scare me sometimes'_ Annabelle thought as she placed a hand on Lara's shoulder. "come on we'll worry about that later. come on lets go eat." She then picked up Lara and carried her the rest of the way to the table at a sprint, Lara giggled the entire time.

When they got there Annabelle dropped Lara into her silver throne like chair before sitting in her own chair trying hard not to grin at Lara's indignant squeak but failed miserably. Ryuga and Orion laughed at their mother's funny behavior as they proceeded to pile their plates with jam covered bacon, pancakes smothered in cream cheese, syrup drenched chocolate muffins, and their drinks of delicious cold milk. They took enjoyment in eating their breakfast, almost as much enjoyment as they took watching as watching Laara beating William with a spoon everytime he tries to steal one of his wife's famous gingerbread cookies.

"Excuse me everyone but I have some buisness to attend to" said Lara as she sat up from the table and kissed her son and godson's foreheads. "I'll be back soon boys promise you'll behave for Annabelle, aunt Narcissa, and aunt Bellatrix okay?" Both of the boys nodded as she smiled and vanished in a flash.

"thats right boys you must behave or I'll have to punish you" said Annabelle as she gave her famous smirk.

Orion widened his eyes, even going so far as to make them shine with tears, "could you really punish us?" he asked in a small wobbly voice as Annabelle pulled him and his brother into a hug.

"No I could never punish you" Annabelle said in a serious tone.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child" Ryuga said quietly while hiding his face in his mother's robes and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"you boys are my son and godson, and your aunts and I can spoil you if we want to." she proclaimed holding the two boys tightly in her arms. "If anyone lays a hand on either of you they won't live to see another day this I promise you. After all being the son and godson of the most feared and dangerous witch in the wizard and muggle world of this time has some good advantages." Annabelle joked slightly causing Ryuga and Orion to giggle a little. "Now lets go shopping."

The boys cheered as they were excited about seeing their friends as they got into the grand fireplace. Orion grabbed some floo powder as he screamed "Diagon Alley" pulling the three of them as they laughed the entire way.

 _ **-Realm of the High Elves-**_

It was a secret place, far beyond the eyes and ears of others that the two met in secret. With nothing but the green and shadowed places to surround them, nestled in the heart of nature itself they came. The morning light painted the world in a menagerie of colors even in a place so deep away from civilization. A state between the worlds of night and day, when the two merge in a form of limbo that can be equally terrifying as it was beautiful. The trees kept their vigil, forming a circle of guardians around the clearing that kept out unwanted observers from seeing the two souls that they sheltered in their shadows.

Lara walked into the isolated place, her brown hair reaching down to her waist, her white wizarding robe had shrouded her slim figure as she used her staff to help her on her way. Her blue eyes watched with growing adoration as she beheld her best friend in the little conversation between them. A lady draped in white, her eternal youth shining like that of her golden hair in the sunrise light. She watched her with a soft smile as Lara approached and bowed to her respectfully.

"Lara Gryffindor-Croft" she spoke in a voice as deep and rich as an ocean pool, yet had a powerful rumble that was unexpected of one such as herself.

"My darling Lady Elaine" Lara murmered as she stood straight to look into her eyes. "Thank you for meeting with me"

"I could never forsake you old friend especially when you bring such dire matters to order" said Elaine.

"so you know why I am here?" Lara asked.

"I do" nodded Elaine solemnly. "and I know you would only come to me with this if you thought you had no one else to turn to"

"I'm here to warn you that Albus had turned a blind eye against my son Orion who had suffered abuse at the hands of James and Lily." said Lara in a firm tone. "10 years ago my godson Ryuga became the boy who lived after Tom fell at his hands, during their childhood my Orion was physically abused by James who took great pride in assualting my son because he believed my son was inferior to his brother." she growled as she saw the shocked and horrified look on Elaine's face. "Ryuga tried to tell Albus about the abuse but that bastard goat told him to stop making up stories about his parents and believing Orion's lies. But the main and final straw was that the boys found out they were going to abandon Orion to an orphanage or another family, Ryuga took Orion and ran away from Potter Manor and came to Gryffindor Castle."

"You forget Lara that I too have seen it" Elaine told her gravely. "it is something that we elves are too horrified to even watch, the fog that carries visions and cries of many abused children seep into our lands, it is the work of darkness, an evil that we should guard ourselves and every child against with our lives."

"Up until this moment Albus has gone unnoticed, working in secret, moving little pieces on the board at a time" she said gravely. "But now his final move is at hand I fear that now these dark forces are gathering and starting to take form and now he's after my son. He found out about my baby's true heritage and I know he will want to turn my darling little Orion and my godson Ryuga into weapons for the war we are currently in"

"What evidence do you have of that claim? if there is any?" a voice interrupted as Lara turned her head to see Mordred the Dark. "well Mrs Gryffindor is there? you seem persist on telling us your speculations rather than telling us clear facts"

'I believe your reports of Orion's abuse and Albus' defection to darkness are true, I to felt evil returning into the world Lara. Do not fear Mordred's challenges.' Elaine mind whispers comforted Lara.

"I believe with all my heart that Dumbledore is looking for ultimate power, for that he needs the magical cores of the most power wizards and witches from the main magical lines which is Merlin and Morgana" stated Lara getting a little agitated with Mordred.

"You admit that this is not fact, so how can we believe-" Mordred never finished his sentence as a familiar voice interuppted him.

"Silence Mordred! I agree with Lara. Have you any information that would add to her theory?" Morgana stood silently as the wizard gabled on about Dumbledore and infinite power and possibilities of Albus gaining it. Her mind though not present at the council she was thinking of the last stand against Brian Dumbledore about 1000 years ago. If Albus was trying to gain what his ancestor couldn't, then he would need one thing, the elixer of Circe. Finally Morgana spoke up with great deepness in her voice.

"There is only one way for Albus to gain infinite magical power, he will need the blood and magical core of my and Merlin's heirs Orion and Ryuga, however unfortuntely for him they are no longer in the palm of his hands."

"Such things concern me greatly Morgana. Such things we can't take lightly." said Merlin as he moved towards her, his body ever holding such grace and regal grandeur that it was perfection taken form. "There have been whispers and rumors of Orion and Ryuga. Orion will unlock Morgana's dark abilites and take on the power of pure darkness which will allow him to manipulate it to his will and Ryuga will unlock my abilites of having the power of infinite light which will allow him to control all things pure and light."

"and if joined together they will bring forth a power that has never been seen, the power of the gray" said Elaine.

"Do you believe me now Lady Elaine? Lara asked. "Do you believe-"

"that Albus is no longer the white wizard that my mother declared him 120 years ago?" she raised a brow at her. "of that I can clearly say. Since it is true then it means that Albus decieved us all those years ago."

"Whether Albus be Lady Magic's enemy or not we can no longer deny that war is brewing upon our horizon. As it stands you have grown idle in peace and should the dark forces of Albus turn the magical world against us then we will seriously be outmatched, espcially if Albus gains full power" Lara stated firmly.

"As Merlin is often fond of telling you" Elaine's lips twitched into an amused smile that would have made mortal men fall to their knees before her. But then her expression sobered slightly as she continued, "Albus can't gain infinite power without the elixer of Circe."

"you are correct" stated Lara.

Morgana walked towards the stone table as she sat down and spoke to Lara, "We can worry about Albus' greed for power later I want to hear about my heir. From what you told me about the abuse that Orion had suffered I am sure you working on a plan to put Lily and James away for good?" she asked.

"Yes I have disowned them from the Potter and Peverell family lines" said Lara softly. "But if I truely want them to suffer I need to bring up lots of evidence that will land them both in Azkaban. Ever since Orion was three James took great pride in abusing him for claiming he was taken credit for Ryuga's accidental magic as well doing things better than Ryuga like the first to walk, the first to say first words and so on." Lara snarled.

Morgana slammed her fist on the table as it cracked, her dark magic unleashing deadly strands as her magic became out of control. "THOSE BASTARDS DARE ASSAULT MY PRECIOUS HEIR JUST BECAUSE HE DID THINGS BEFORE HIS LITTLE BROTHER DID! I'LL KILL THEM I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" She screamed.

"Calm yourself Morgana" said Merlin.

In all of the commotion Elaine's eyes gazed upon Lara, 'You carry something Lara. It came to you from Willa of the Fairies. She found it in the forest caves outside of Camelot Castle."

"yes" replied Lara.

"Show me" commanded Elaine.

Lara reached into her bag and took out a long wrapped bundle that Willa gave her and placed it on the table with a loud thud.

"what is that?" Mordred asked.

"A relic of Asgard." Elaine breathed.

Morgana, who had been reaching out to unwrap the package drew her hand back. She then reached for it again and careful to touch only the wrapping, opened it to reveal a staff. The council looked upon it with shock.

"Odin's staff" Merlin said in shock.

"Made for him by the High Elf Queen Merida and buried with him. When Asgard fell, gods from the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed in within the realm of Nephilheim. Deep within the cistern where they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light." Elaine stated gravely.

"are you sure this is his staff?" Morgana asked her gaze traveling to each of the other three.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lie upon that cistern it can't be opened" Mordred denied.

"yet here it is" Lara stated.

"If Dumbledore knows you have it he will stop at nothing to get it" said Elaine.

"which is why I am going to leave it here with the Elves" Lara stated as she handed it to Merlin.

"I will guard it well" stated Merlin.

"I know you will" Lara smiled but then turned serious. "Now that you all know about Albus will you do me the honor in helping me bringing down Dumbledore when the time comes?" she asked hoping they would say yes.

Merlin stepped forward towards Lara as he smiled, "My knowledge of you tells me that you are a great leader to your people and have done well by them in troubling times. You have come through the trials of your life so far with your mind intact after the loss of your father and the imprisionment of your mother in the realm of Helheim. However your weakness concerns me, your pride and animosity for most other races, your want of revenge on Albus. Your magic would use these emotions and desires against you, understandable though they may be."

"No Merlin I don't let my emotions cloud my judgement as I know what happens to people who have let their emotions cloud their state of mind, some end up in prison but most end up dead." replied Lara as she stood up.

Merlin nodded his head, "I am glad you understand"

"You always have a way of seeing the light even in the darkest corners of the world." Lady Elaine's smile was soft and slow and Lara heard the warmth in her voice that inspired her so. "Hold on to that gift Lara for it will hold you well in the dark days to come."

Lara looked down at her hands to find Elaine suddenly in front of her, as if she had always been standing there. The great elven lady took her hands in hers, her gentle touch filled with such grace and affection that it warmed her seemingly flesh down to her very core. She looked back up to meet the beautiful gaze with hers, a small smile on both their lips to be happy to be in eachothers company even if they wished it were on better circumstances.

"I can't begin to even guess at what the future has in store for us...how your actions will change our path whether it be good or ill but I trust you Lara I know your heart will do naught but good in all its intents" Elaine smiled.

Her words were spoken with truth and Lara found that she had no answer with which to give her that would even begin to compensate for what she gave her. Even to a witch such as herself she had the power to render her speechless.

"Go" she whispered to her softly. "venture forth with my blessing and good luck."

"Thank you my friend" Lara bowed her head in nothing short of worship before straightened with an amused smirk, "I fear I will need it" she smiled as she disappeared from Elaine's sight.

 _ **-Diagon Alley-**_

Orion, Ryuga, and their friends with their money in their hands arrived in Diagon Alley with their parents and their aunts to get their school supplies for Hogwarts. Orion, along with their best friends were at the bookstore as they were picking up a couple of books. Dudley bought **_The World of Alchemy by Nicholas Flamel_** , _**The Beginner Guide to Potions by Severus Snape**_ , and _ **Ancient Runes by Alison Rosewood**_. Draco Malfoy bought _**A Guide to The Wonders of the Muggle World by Charity Burbage**_ , and _**The Beginners Guide to Herbology by Helga Hufflepuff**_. However Orion bought a couple of rare tomes which was _ **The Dark Arts and How to Protect Yourself From Them by Morgana LeFay** _ and _**The World of Ancient Magic by Myddrin Emyrs**_. Hermione and her sister bought _**Hogwarts A History by Rowena Ravenclaw**_. David Anderson bought Hogwarts A History as well as a book called _**Quidditch of The Ages by Damion Potter**_. Cassandra Lestrange however bought _**Advanced Dueling by Luna Malfoy**_ , and _**Advanced Guide To The Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin**_. Aside from that they bought their books that were on their school lists. They hoped to be able to take the class catering to their abilities at Hogwarts.

 _ **"Mother when can we go to get our wands?"**_ Ryuga hissed excitedly in parsceltongue.

 _ **"We will soon my dear"**_ Annabelle hissed in reply. _**"you just have to be patient."**_

Everyone was looking at Annabelle and Ryuga curiosly except Orion who could speak Parsceltongue since his thrice great grandfather Cameron Merlin Croft was a snake speaker even though he was a squib. He then coughed a little to get everyone's attention.

"Ryuga just wanted to know when it will be time for us to get our wands." Orion said in an undertone.

"You will get your wands soon my dears" said Bellatrix. "We just need to get the rest of your supplies and then we'll go."

The kids nodded in agreement as they paid for their books and made their way to Apothecary to pick up their potion kits along with a few extra potion ingredients. Narcissa also stocked up on more ingredients and she bought each of the children a set of silver potion knives.

"Keep these well sharpened and use them as Severus and I taught you" Narcissa said to the kids who nodded their heads.

Their next stop was Madam Malkins where they got their school uniforms that was made with the finest silk in the magical world and a few normal muggle clothes. After an hour they were done as they made their way to LeFay Pet Emporium to get their pets. Each of them searched the store to find the perfect pet for them and boy were they shocked when they discovered what they got. Hermione and her sister Elizabeth each got a White Phoenix which chose them as their bonded. David got a small shadow wolf which was extremely rare, Dudley got a snow white owl, Draco got a Black Elven Serpent, they were more powerful then a basilisk even though they were smaller. They kill you in a instant with a single loud shriek. Cassandra got herself a little lion cub, Ryuga got himself a Shadow Phoenix and his blood brother Orion got the purest creature in the world, he got a baby unicorn as his familiar, which shocked everyone even the pet store owner to the core that a unicorn would accept a human as its master.

The kids loved their animals so much they gave them each a respectful name. Hermione named her Phoenix Gale after the first Elf Queen, Elizabeth named hers Gueniviere after King Arthur's wife. Draco named his snake Osirus after the Egyptian god of the dead, Dudley named his owl Merlin after the greatest wizard to ever live, Cassandra named her lion cub Godric in honor of Godric Gryffindor, David named his wolf Jacob after his favorite character from his favorite movie Twilight, Ryuga named his Phoenix Morgana after the greatest and darkest witch in history, and finally Orion gave his Unicorn the most beautiful name in the world he called her Serenity after the fairest elf in all the realms. After buying everything they needed to take care of their familiars they finally headed towards Ollivanders for their wands.

 _ **-Diagon Alley: Ollivanders Wands-**_

The kids walked into Ollivanders first in awe of all the wands that they started to tune Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix out before "I've been waiting for all of you" broke them out of their thoughts. Ollivander spun around so quickly he almost fell over. The old man with huge non blinking silver eyes watched them as he was amused with himself.

"Come on then lets find each of you a wand." he said seemingly gliding behind his desk. "alright who would like to go first?"

Hermione was the first one to step forward as she extended her left arm. Ollivander measured it as he took from his desk a black wand, "Black oak, Unicorn hair and the feather of a phoenix, 14 inches" he said as he gave the wand to Hermione. As soon as she gripped it she felt a warmth rush thorugh her body.

"oh excellent Mrs Granger wonderful you have found your wand." he said proudly as Elizabeth walked towards him for her wand.

"Okay my turn" Elizabeth said excitingly.

Ollivander gave her a wand that was Elder wood with the core of a veela hair and dragon heartstring and was 12 inches long. The wand accepted her with ease as the wand choosing continued Dudley recieved a wand made of Rosewood that was 14 inches with the core of unicorn hair and a phoenix feather, David recieved a oak wand that was 13 inches with the core of dragon heartstring and basilisk venom. Draco recieved a Cherry wand 14 inches with the core of a feather of a white phoenix and dementor essence. Cassandra recieved a Grand oak wand made from the grandest oak in the elven realm, 12 inches long with the core of unicorn hair. Ryuga recieved a cherry wand as well 14 inches long with the core of basilisk venom and dragon heartstring, and finally the wand that Orion recieved was a rare and powerful wand it was Elder wood with the core of Elven hair given willingly by the High Elf Queen and a strand of Morgana's hair infused with her magic.

"Curious very curious" Ollivander stated confusing the kids and the adults.

"excuse me but whats curious?" Orion asked.

"I know every wand I've ever sold young heir Gryffindor but its clear that you are destined for this wand, a wand that I have never made until now. The wood that made this wand is from the Elder Tree, the oldest and most powerful tree in the Elven realm, the cores are a strand of the High Elf Queen Gale's hair that was willingly given and a strand of hair from Morgana herself. The most powerful woman of the light and the most dangerous woman of the dark joined together with the wood of the Elder Tree makes this wand the most dangerous wand in existence take good care of it." stated Ollivander firmly.

Bellatrix quickly paid for all of the wands as they headed back to Riddle Manor. When they got there they all began to tell their uncles about the fun they had at Diagon Alley and about the wands that chose them. Except for one child who was still confused about the powerful wand that he was chosen to wield. He learned that his wand contained magic from the High Elf Queen Gale and the Dark Queen Morgana LeFay, it was all so amazing yet scary at the same time. He needed to talk to his parents about this and see if they could offer him any advice about his situation.

 **There you go everyone chapter 6 I hope you all like it**


	7. The Hogwarts Express and sorting

Orion and his friends were so excited to start their schooling, theyve been told many of the fun adventures that their parents had when they were students. The one who was mostly excited about Hogwarts was Orion himself although a part of him was nervous about it considering Albus was the headmaster. He knew that the old goat didn't like his family from what his mother Lara told him. Another thing that worried him was that the Potters were going to teach there and knowing them they will do everything in their power to take Ryuga from him and he'd rather die at the hands of dragons that surrender his little brother to them.

"Excited about Hogwarts?" asked William as he helped his son pack his trunk.

Orion broke out of his train of thought as he looked towards his father and smiled, "oh yeah you bet" he laughed as he soon closed the trunk and dragged it downstairs, "come on dad we can't be late and no kissing with mom there's no time we can't be late. After all as we Croft's always say, 'Always be punctual'"

As he left his bedroom William sat on the bed as he was silently laughing, "He's definitely a mini Lara, to excited about school" he thought as he stood up. Soon Lara came into the room as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You got that right my mighty feline but don't worry no matter what time it is I'll always have more than enough time to snog with you." she purred as she nibbled his neck which caused a loud purr from her husband.

William answered with a loud laugh and a lustful purr, "I know you do but we should get ready before our little cub comes up here and rush us"

The two got dressed in their regal wizarding robes as they headed downstairs to join their cub for breakfast. When they reached the dining room Orion was already eating with their two best friends Zip and Alister. Zip was discussing magical creatures with Orion like vampires and werewolves, while Alister was teaching him a few things about the four houses of Hogwarts. Orion had stars in his eyes he was told of the awesomeness of Hogwarts. Lara and William sweatdropped at the excitement their son showed, even William himself was never this excited about school. They had no doubt, even his aunt Bellatrix, although she always pushed him and his friends, Orion was a book worm he loved to read and couldn't stop. He had readed some of their old second and third year text books over the summer, he had good magic which was true but he was very nervous about the practical courses unlike Hermione and her sister Elizabeth who adored and loved taking tests. From what Narcissa and Severus told them their son and his friends had a little trouble sustaining magic for periods of time, but their intellect regarding Charms and Potion theory was great for kids their age. They wanted them to meet Horace, an old friend of the Crofts. However Horace lived in secrecy since the end of the last war and he hasn't been seen since.

As the family finished their breakfast they all headed towards King Cross Station. As they arrived they were greeted by the Malfoy, Lestrange, Granger, Longbottom, Anderson, and Riddle families. Orion raced over to them as they had quite the reunion.

"hello everyone its been a while" Orion said with a grin.

"indeed dear cousin/soon to be husband" Draco replied as he saw a light blush on Orion's face.

Orion blushed a little as he looked up to see his aunt as he gave a slight bow as was required for Purebloods, "Aunt Cissy its good to see you again."

"Hello Orion I hope you and your friends have a great first year at Hogwarts" Narcissa smiled but soon her smiled turned into a look of concern, "but be careful around Dumbledore he's not to be trusted" She knew Albus since her time at school and from what she knew, he was a manipulative bastard who will go to any lengths to get what he wants.

"Don't worry Cissy I won't let that scumbag goat control me or any of my friends" he declared as Narcissa gave him a small smile. He then looked towards his parents, "You'll write won't you?"

Lara smiled warmly as she bent her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, "of course dear, listen no matter where you are sorted into I will always be proud of you."

"thats right son" said William as he knelt down as well. "I'll always be proud of you even if you are in Slytherin, just remember you're not alone, trust in Severus and Professor Akiza Veil and always be on the look out and never ever let your guard down." he smiled.

"Don't hesitate to use those spells I taught you" said Lara as Orion smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Orion soon gave his parents one last hug before sprinting after his friends into the train and waved one last time at his parents as he boarded the train. Lara for the first time in many years felt tears springing up at the corner of her eye. She had grown accustomed to her son's company for the last six years and the thought of not seeing him for a while hurt her and the fear of Dumbledore being near her baby scared her more.

"He'll be alright Severus and Akiza will take care of him" Lucius said placing a comforting arm on his friend's shoulder as Lara responded with a nod, it wasn't going to be long after he will come back for Christmas.

 _ **Hogwarts Express**_

As the group of friends boarded the train they headed to a empty compartment where the eight friends sat in their seats. Orion laid back in his seat as read 'Charms Magical Theory' while his unicorn familiar Serenity was sleeping by his feet. Hermione and Elizabeth were playing a game of exploding snap while Draco was going over his beginner potion guide book. Dudley and his cousin Neville were talking about Herbology. David on the other hand was sleeping with his familar wolf cub resting on his lap while Ryuga was reading a book on the Dark Arts. Cassandra on the other hand was going over her Defense Against The Dark Arts book as she was a little bored.

"So ready for Hogwarts Orion?" Ryuga asked, sitting across from his brother.

Orion looked up from his book and nodded, "Yeah I'm really excited, however I'm more excited about what house I will be sorted in."

"No matter what houses we're in we're brothers nothing will change that" Ryuga smirked.

"Thanks bro" Orion smiled. Knowing his brother Ryuga steered the topic to Quidditch but he didn't go to far as someone had arrived at the compartment. "hello can we help you young lady?" he asked.

"Hi" she said shyly. "can I sit here in your compartment?"

"of course you can" said Dudley as he made room for her to sit, "come join us." he smiled as the young lady walked in and sat down next to him. "I'm Dudley Longbottom, and these are my friends Draco Malfoy, Ryuga Riddle, Orion Gryffindor, David Anderson, Elizabeth and Hermione Granger, Cassandra Lestrange and my cousin Neville Longbottom."

"Pleased to meet you" everyone said as they greeted her.

"Its nice to meet all of you my name is Daphne Greengrass." Daphne said quietly till her gaze rested upon the unicorn at Orion's feet, "is...is that a unicorn?" she asked in excitement.

Orion nodded his head, "yep her name is Serenity and she's my familiar."

The young Greengrass heiress' eyes widen, a unicorn choosing a human to be their partner was extremely rare. The only ones who had unicorn familiars were Merlin and the High Elf Queen Gale. She was impressed but also jealous at the same time.

"Wow" smirked Dudley. "we're not at the castle yet and you already have a girlfriend" he laughed as Daphne and Orion's faces were deep red in embarrassment as Orion who had drinking his pumpkin juice choked earning a roar of laughter from the others. Daphne couldn't help but blush a little but was relieved that Orion missed it.

"Lets change the subject" said Elizabeth as she was petting her phoenix, "lets discuss what houses we want to be in"

"Slytherin of course" smirked Draco. "My whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries with a few Ravenclaws, although I wouldn't really mind being a Gryffindor."

"Oh my a Malfoy in Gryffindor its the end of the world" Neville playfully teased as Draco got him into a head lock. The group laughed as Hermione grabbed a book she took out of her bag and opened it up as she began to read.

"I'll definitely be in Ravenclaw after all I love books and I love knowledge." Hermione proclaimed proudly as her sister agreed with her as she also wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

Neville managed to escape from the Draco's headlock as he panted, "well I'm more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor so the house of the badgers for me" he laughed. Throughout his whole childhood he wasn't really brave, he was loyal but only to his friends and family. His loyalty knew no bounds even though his grandmother Augusta wanted him to be like his father Frank. "what about you cousin?" he asked looking at Dudley.

Dudley thought about it for a minute as it was a little hard for him to decide. His mother Petunia Potter was the first Potter in history to go to Slytherin and his father Vernon was a Hufflepuff. From what he could remember he couldn't stand up to bullies but he was smart to outsmart them so he could be a Ravenclaw, he was also ambitious to one day show bullies that he was not someone to push around so he could be a Slytherin but he was loyal and hardworking so he could also be a Hufflepuff. It was so hard to decide, he then gave a loud sigh and said, "I would say Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw"

"Well you are loyal, smart, and ambitious" smiled Draco. "you want to prove to everyone that you aren't someone they can push around." he said recieving a nod from Dudley. He then turned to his cousin Cassandra, "hey Cassie what about you?" he asked.

Cassandra sighed as she looked up from her book, "either Ravenclaw or Slytherin but I'm hoping to go for Slytherin since my whole family has been in it, but I think Hufflepuff is fine I mean I am hardworking" she stated with a laugh.

"what about you David?" Cassandra asked.

David laughed as he looked at them, "what do you think! Hufflepuff of course"

"I'm going to be in Slytherin" Daphne stated proudly.

"you certainly have the ambition for it" said Orion

"How about you bro what house do you want to be in?" asked Ryuga.

Orion thought about it as Sernity, his unicorn jumped onto the seat and rested on his lap as he gently brushed his hand through her silver mane, "well I would have to say Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I mean I'm kind hearted and I'm also ambitious not to mention I'm book smart so maybe Ravenclaw." he smiled till he groaned. "oh Merlin I need to use the restroom" he said as he went to the restroom with his familiar at his side. After ten minutes he came out of the restroom he ran into three people and the ones he was hoping to avoid, Aurora Potter, her brother Charles Potter, and their best friend Ron Weasley.

"sorry I didn't see you there forgive me" said Orion calmly although he wanted to tear them apart.

Charles sneered, "you're not excused" he then noticed a unicorn next to him in fact the other two did as well.

"What's this you have a unicorn, but thats impossible unicorns don't have masters you heartless fiend this creature is too pure to be tainted by you."

"She's my familiar so back off!" Orion roared.

"yeah right!" sneered Aurora. "A creature as pure as this should go to a light family such as the Potter family so hand her over right now" she demanded.

Orion growled at the disrespect they were showing him and his familiar, 'how dare they demand I hand over Serenity' he snarled as he stood his ground, "forget it Potters she's my familiar"

Ron took out his wand and pointed it at him, "no one refuses the Potters" he then conjured a rope that wrapped around Serenity's neck as she whinnied in fear.

 _ **'Master please save me'**_ Serenity begged as she was being dragged towards the trio.

"Face it you dark scum we won't let you taint this unicorn, she'll serve the Potters which will keep her safe from scum like you" Charles laughed till he heard Ron scream in pain. "what did you do scum?" he screamed.

"The same thing we'll do to you if you don't back off" said Fred Weasley as he came from behind.

George pointed his wand at the unicorn as he cut the rope freeing her. The unicorn raced back to Orion as he was petting her trying to calm her down. The Weasley twins smiled at the loving scene before turning towards the Potters and Ron, the twins' faces turned to pure rage.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS YOUNG MAN'S FAMILIAR ESPECIALLY A UNICORN!" George screamed.

Fred nodded in agreement, "you dare assault the purest of all light creatures as if you Potters couldn't sink any lower"

Ron growled, "we did not assault the unicorn we were trying to save it from this dark scum."

Fred groaned as he rubbed his head, "you fool that boy as you called dark scum is Orion Croft heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell and The Minor Royal House of Croft and the unicorn is his familiar."

"Plus attacking a wizard or witch's familiar is a very serious offense which we will punish you for it." growled George as he pointed his wand at his brother Ron as spiders were on his arms and legs as he heard his brother scream. Ron screamed as he ran with Charles and Aurora following after him.

Orion was relieved as he smiled at the Weasley twins, "thank you for saving me and my familiar"

Fred put him in a headlock, "you know we wouldn't let those twerps mess with our little buddy."

"besides playing pranks on those three is one of our favorite games" George laughed.

Ryuga and the others ran towards them, "Orion! you alright?"

"Its okay I'm fine thanks to the twins" he smiled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Orion's face hardened, "they assaulted my familiar by binding her with rope and forcing her to submit to them"

The group gasped in horror, unicorns were pure light creatures and to assault them was sacrilege and it was the darkest and most evil thing to ever do to a creature like a unicorn. Draco was the one who was the most upset, "those bastards, to assault a unicorn is complete sacrilege to light creatures everywhere I'll kill them." he screamed.

"Its alright now don't worry I'll have the Daily Prophet print out an article don't worry" said Orion as everyone walked back to their large compartment with the Weasley twins. When they got there Orion was brushing Serenity's mane and coat as the door opened to reveal the food trolley lady. Draco paid for everyone's snacks from chocolate frogs to caramel wands. They all had a great time as the train finally arrived at Hogwarts station.

The train slowed down and finally stopped as Orion and his friends tried to get through the throng of students that were trying to push and shove their way out of the train and to a dark platform. Hermione shivered in the cold night, happy when Dudley pulled her close to share his warmth. Suddenly a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students as everyone heard a familiar voice.

"First years! First years over here! alright there Charles and Aurora?" said Hagrid as his big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, "come follow me! anymore first years? mind your step now! follow me" The large group slipped and stumbled after the giant who lead them down a steep narrow path. It was so dark on either side of the path that they were walking on. Nobody spoke as if they were afraid of something would dart out of the trees if they made any noise. Neville was most afraid and his friends felt bad for him.

"you okay Neville?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be fine?" Neville replied.

Orion's unicorn familiar and the familiars of his friends were close to their masters to protect them and since some of them were white phoenixes and a unicorn no dark creature would dare attack them.

"Alright first years you'll get your sight of Hogwarts soon" Hagrid called over his shoulder. "just around the bend here" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop on a high mountain on the other side its window sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more than four in a boat" he said pulling attention to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Neville and Dudley helped many kids into the boats as Draco, Hermione, Orion and his unicorn got into the last boat. Soon the fleet of boats were off, gliding smoothly across the lake which looked as smooth as glass before the boats cut through it. Everyone was in awe at the great castle overhead, it towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff.

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

"Heads down" yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff. Everyone bent their heads and the lttle boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide openeing in the cliff face. They were lead down a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle until they finally reached an underground harbor. "everyone here?" Hagrid asked as he looked over everyone. Seemingly pleased with himself he turned and raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open as a tall blacked haired witch in emerald green robes stood. She had a very stern face and Orion knew who she was and believe me she was not someone to cross, "The first years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here then." she said as she pulled the doors wide open. Orion couldn't help but gasp at what he saw, the enterance hall was so big that he was sure that it could fit his aunt Petunia's house in it and then some. The stone walls were lit with torches like the ones he saw at Riddle Manor, the ceiling was to high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall said gaining the first years attention. "The start of term banquet will began shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony and while you are here your house will be like your family. Now the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each of them have their own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here in Hogwarts your triumph will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the points will be tailed the one with the most points wins the house cup." she explained as she looked into the eyes of the first years one by one as they were talking amoung themselves about what house they will be in. "I shall return when we're ready for you" McGonagall said as she turned and left the chamber.

"How exactly are we going to be sorted?" asked Elizabeth.

"Mother said they sit us on a stool in front of everyone and place the sorting hat on our head." Cassandra explained. "The hat then will decide the house we belong in based on our personality traits."

Ryuga jumped about a foot in the air as several students behind him screamed. He turned around as about twenty ghosts had flew through the back wall. Pearly white and transparent they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said with a smile. "about to be sorted I see! hope to you see you in Hufflepuff my old house you know"

"We're ready for you know" the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall said alerting the first years. "The sorting ceremony is about to start now form a line and follow me." Orion got in line as did everyone else as they walked out of the chamber and back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. McGonagall then lead the first years to the stool where the sorting lay. They came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. She then turned and told the Weasley twins who were trying to get Orion's attention to sit down and be quiet causing the entire Gryffindor table to laugh. The new students gazed upon the sorting hat it was a dirty old hat and from what Orion or Ryuga could tell none of their mothers would want it in their house. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
but don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me  
you can keep your bowlers black your top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you're a ready mind  
where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
Where you'll meet your real friends  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends  
So put me on!  
Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands though I have none  
For I'm a thinking cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Everyone watched as it bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a large roll of parchment. "Now when I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." she said as she opened the parchment, "Hannah Abbot!" she announced a pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line as she sat on the stool and put on the hat.

 _"Hmmmm right then hmmmmm right I know HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat yelled as the Hufflepuff table to the right cheered and clapped for their new housemate. Hannah went to sit down at her table.

"David Anderson!" she announced as the young short brown haired Muggleborn boy came up to the stool and the hat was placed onto his head.

 _"Mmmmm yes I see you have a ton of loyalty to your friends Helga would love to have you but you also have a brilliant mind that even Rowena would want. My my you certainly are a tough one, but where to put you?"_ the hat asked.

 _"Place me in Hufflepuff I am a badger at heart"_ he stated telepathically.

 _"Well if your sure better be HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat screamed as the Hufflepuffs welcomed yet another student to their house.

"Susan Bones!"

 _"HUFFLEPUFF"_ the hat announced as Susan sat next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot!"

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_ the hat yelled as the Ravenclaw house cheered.

"Elizabeth Granger!"

Elizabeth nervously walked up towards the stool as she was really nervous as she sat down. As the hat was slowly placed on her head she could hear the hat speak to her.

 _"Mmmm difficult very difficult you have a very knowledgable mind like Mr Anderson but ahhhhhh! what's this ooooh yes I see you'll do very well in SLYTHERIN!"_ he announced as the house of the snakes cheered for their new Muggleborn house mate.

"Hermione Granger!"

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_ the hat shouted as she joined her new housemates at the Ravenclaw table.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat announced as she sat next to the Weasley twins.

Professor McGonagall then stopped as she looked down at the parchment in shock and disbelief, her eyes went wide and her face went pale. She thought this was a joke like it was a dream only it wasn't.

"Orion Gryffindor!" she said shockingly as the Great Hall was in awe and shock.

Orion smirked as he walked towards the stool. He then noticed Dumbledore and the Potters were watching him with their eyes widened with what seemed to be shock. Everyone knew of the Gryffindor family but they thought that family died out a few centuries ago but here in the great hall was an actual member of Godric's family. However they were brought of their train of thought as they heard a small whinny. They gasped in shock as a young unicorn was walking along side the Gryffindor boy it was truely shocking.

"I see you all met my unicorn familiar" said Orion as he pet Serenity.

"FAMILIAR!" everyone shouted.

"Thats right" he smirked as he gave her an apple which she happily accepted with a happy whinny.

After eating her snack she joined her bonded partner by the stool. Orion sat down on the stool as McGonagall slowly placed the hat onto his head.

 _"Hello young master Gryffindor"_ the hat said greeting him. Orion greeted him back but he was a little worried about how things are going to be now that everyone knows of the survival of the main Gryffindor family line.

 _"Don't worry young master as the sorting hat I am bound to not reveal any information regarding you, your secrets are safe with me. You are Godric's thrice great grandson and I'm bound to you and you alone since Godric created me, now onto your sorting. Mmmmmm Gryffindor is no place for a very cunning boy like you, yes young master it seems you are not bias against any of the houses and from your memories you wish to prove a point"_ the sorting hat stated with a smirk.

 _"yes sorting hat I want you to put me in Slytherin its time I end this silly rivalry"_ Orion stated firmly.

The hat nodded in agreement, _"yes you are quite right and I hope you'll one day kick Albus out of this school."_

 _"Don't worry"_ Orion said with a dark smirk. _"I intend too."_

 _"Very well then young master, by your request I shall place you where you truely belong"_ the hat smiled as he shouted out for everyone to hear _"SLYTHERIN!"_

The whole Great Hall was in complete shock mostly James and Albus. They couldn't believe that a member of the main Gryffindor family line ended up in Slytherin. James Potter stood up angrily from his spot at the head table.

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY'S GREAT NAME BY GOING TO THE HOUSE OF THEIR ENEMY! YOUR ANCESTOR GODRIC MUST BE ROLLING IN HIS GRAVE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" screamed James as many of the Gryffindors minus a few agreed.

Orion laughed, "Shut up James go back to that Mudblood you married." That statement shocked everyone that he would dare use that word. "Lily Potter is the greatest disgrace to all true Muggleborns she abandoned one child for the other, the reason I call her a Mudblood is because thats what she is, she shames the very means to be a true muggleborn." The other Muggleborn students had to agree with Orion. If a Muggleborn turns their back on everything they believed in and became like a dark pureblood who believed in pureblood supremecy they are declared a Mudblood in the eyes of Muggleborns.

James seethed in rage that the Gryffindor brat called his lovely Lily flower that horrible word. _'He's Godric's descendant for crying out loud he's supposed to be light and support Albus, not become one of those death eaters.'_ he growled as he was about to attack him till Albus gave him a look which caused him to sit down.

Albus on the other hand was worried that such a light family would fall to the dark so easily, _'I have to persuade the young Gryffindor heir to the light for crying out loud he has a unicorn as a familiar and there is no way a creature as pure as that would dare bond with a dark wizard.'_

Orion joined his housemates at the Slytherin table as Serenity jumped onto the bench and rested her head on his lap. He smiled as he gently pet her. The other Slytherin students welcomed him with the upmost respect considering the founders of Hogwarts were royalty to the wizarding world.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she continued with the sorting, "Cassandra Lestrange!" she stated as a tall dark haired girl walked up to the stool and the hat placed on her head.

 _"mmmmm I must say you most certainly have a dark mind like your mother Bellatrix and whats this a Veela to boot and your mate is master Orion"_ said the hat.

 _"Yes that's true"_ stated Cassandra. _"and although I am a Veela my beloved Orion has other mates and I allow it because it will make my darling lion happy."_ she said firmly.

 _"Yes indeed you are truely kind and loyal as you are smart very well better be HUFFLEPUFF!"_ he said as the Hufflepuffs were shocked that the daughter of Bellatrix was in their house however Susan and Hannah clapped as she joined them.

"Dudley Longbottom!"

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted as the Gryffindors welcomed him with open arms.

"Neville Longbottom!"

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat announced as the Slytherin house clapped and cheered as Neville proudly joined his housemates.

Albus was gripping the sides of his throne at the head table. This was all wrong everyone wasn't going to houses that he wanted them to go. _'This is all wrong! Orion is supposed to be in Gryffindor like his ancestor Godric, Neville and Dudley are supposed to be in Hufflepuff like their families and that Lestrange girl is supposed to be in Slytherin and finally that Muggleborn girl belongs in Gryffindor where she would be safe from Voldemort. Why isn't anything going my way!"_

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked out from the line of students as he headed towards the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head as it began to read his mind.

 _"Well well this is shocking never in my life have I ever met a Malfoy that actually likes Muggles, quite surprising if you ask me."_ the hat stated.

Draco chuckled, _"I'm nothing like those Pureblood gits I adore the Muggle world for crying out loud two of my favorite uncles are muggles and my father had Muggleborn friends while he was in school. I truely believe Muggles and Muggleborns are a gift from Lady Magic they help us preserve magic."_

The hat chuckled, _"well I must say I am shocked to see a kind hearted Malfoy, you are truely different than your ancestors and based on your thoughts I can see you wish to be a Gryffindor isn't that right?"_

 _"Of course where else would I go to"_ chuckled Draco.

The hat couldn't help but agree, _"Very well young Malfoy I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

James gasped as he fainted like he had a heart attack. A Malfoy in Gryffindor it was like the gods were laughing at him or worse torturing him. Snape on the other hand didn't mind that his godson Draco was in Gryffindor and he certainly didn't mind having his other godson Orion in Slytherin. To him they were just houses nothing more. Albus however was excited like a kid on christmas he thought he could now convert the young Malfoy to the light which would help him in the war against Voldemort.

Draco joined his class mates as he sat in between Fred and George who welcomed him with open arms. A few Gryffindors also welcomed him but the majority of the house despised him thinking he was a junior death eater.

"Aurora Potter!"

The daughter of Lily and James smirked as she walked to the stool as the hat announced her sorting.

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted as the majority of Gryffindor House along with James, Lily, and Sirius cheered loudly. She then sat down at her table as she looked at Daphne and Draco. She was going to do everything she could to make their lives at school miserable.

"Charles Potter!"

The adopted son of James and Lily arrogantly walked to the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted as Charles joined his sister as the Gryffindors welcomed him.

Professor McGonagall looked at the parchment as she gasped in horror as she read the next name, "R-R-R-Riddle Ryuga" she stuttered as her face drained of color. She looked frightened out of her mind. Everyone in the Great Hall knew exactly who Tom Riddle was. He was the greatest dark lord in a century and now his son was attending Hogwarts. However as the students could see the boy didn't look evil at all, maybe he wasn't like his father as many people thought.

Albus quickly brought his eyes to the young version of Tom Riddle in front of him as the boy looked back at him as he gave a dark smile which brought shivers down his spine. He looked exactly as his father did fifty years ago. Albus feared that the boy could become like his father, No Albus couldn't show fear he was the leader of the light, people looked up to him, he couldn't show weakness now. _'maybe I can bring Tom's son over to the light side and what better way to defeat Voldemort than using his own son against him. However I got to plan this carefully.'_

Ryuga soon sat down as he started to strengthen his mental shields as he felt the hat being lowered onto his head.

 _"Well well hello young Riddle I must praise you for you nearly indestructable Occulmency shields, but please lower them. Everything I see I have sworn to never repeat._ the hat stated calmly.

Ryuga reluctantly lowered his shields as the hat made a sound akin to a gasp.

 _"My, my Mr Riddle or should I say Heir Riddle-Peverell-Slytherin-Emrys Heir to the Houses of Slytherin and Peverell and the chosen one of Merlin himself."_ the hat snickered.

 _"You better not tell anyone"_ snarled Ryuga. _"or I'll let you have a torture session with aunt Bellatrix."_

 _"Someone's violent"_ the hat chuckled. _"Don't worry I won't tell now lets see you have a impressive mind, plenty of courage and oh yes I see your brave and daring too"_

 _"Just put me in the house of the Ravens I value knowledge alot but it never comes before my friends and family."_ stated Ryuga as he growled.

 _"Ahhh yes I can see your true devotion to those around you, you're most definitely Hufflepuff but you value knowledge to help you protect them."_ the hat smiled. _"So better be RAVENCLAW!"_

The ravens cheered for their newest housemate as Ryuga happily made his way to the table and greeted everyone and from his happy personality the ravens could see no sign of evil within him. No! from what they could see he was a happy child that wanted nothing more than to make friends.

"Ronald Weasley!"

The arrogant red head walked up to the stool as the hat was placed on his head. Ron knew without a doubt he would go to the house of the lions, that is until the hat announced his sorting.

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat shouted as Ron paled. He couldn't go to Hufflepuff, to him the house was for rejects and he wasn't going to spend his seven years in the badger house.

"I refuse to go to Hufflepuff! I demand to go to Gryffindor!" Ron demanded as Albus rose from his seat.

"It seems the sorting hat made a mistake therefore I hearby place Ronald Weasley into Gryffindor." stated Albus as he sat back down.

Ron smirked in triumph and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his two friends Charles and Aurora Potter. Orion was seething with rage, the headmaster had no power to change the sorting hat's choice. He was surely going to write to the Board of Governors about the situation. McGonagall rolled up the parchment as Dumbledore once again stood.

"Before we begin our feast I like to announce that we have a few new teachers, Professor James Potter shall be teaching the flying classes for first years, Professor Lily Evans shall teach Charms and Muggle studies, and Professor Sirius Black shall be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts." he announced as some students cheered while many did not. 'I can't let anyone know that the Potters were disowned it would ruin them' he thought as he put on his grandfatherly smile. "Now then let the feast begin" he said as he waved his hands and food instantly filled the tables. Ryuga wasn't impressed and neither were his other friends, they all prefered Lara and Annabelle's cooking over this. But seeing this was all they were getting it had to do.

Soon the feast was over as the students were escorted to their common rooms led by the Slytherin prefect Caitlin Jones. Orion, Elizabeth, and Neville waved goodbye to their friends and headed down to the dungeons.

"Alright try to keep up! quickly now!" Caitlin spoke roughly. She and the other prefect Jacob Faye led the first years down severel flights of stairs to the Slytherin common room.

"Right here behind this wall is the enterance the password is 'Equality' it changes every two weeks. So be sure to check the notice board for the new password, don't forget and tell no one outside of Slytherin, no outsider has ever entered our common room and we intend to keep it that way" stated Jacob as he whispered the password and the stone wall slid open.

"This is going to be a long but great school year" said Orion, Neville, and Elizabeth as they entered the common room.

 **There you go everyone hope you like it.**


	8. First day and Draco's secret heritage

**Heres Chapter 8: Orion's First Day and Draco's Secret Heritage**

Orion was waking up for his first day of school. Yawning, he woke up without prompting as he headed to the first year's bathing room to take a shower before the morning rush. As he was washing he couldn't help but think of Draco, his lovely little dragon. He could picture Draco wearing nothing but shorts as he shows off his muscles.

 _'ooooh Draco you naughty dragon'_ he giggled pervertedly.

Suddenly a knock on the bathing room door brought him out of his thoughts as he heard some of the students yelling at him to hurry up. He quickly took a towel and wrapped it around himself as he headed back to his bed and quickly dressed into his school robes. He then packed his bag with all of his books, parchment, quills, and ink. As he left his room he made sure that it was magically protected by a powerful ward that his father once taught him. He didn't want anyone raiding his room, who knew what they would do and he wouldn't put it past Charles and his sister Aurora to find something to blackmail him with.

Orion met with his friends outside of the Slytherin dorm entrance as they all headed to the great hall. It took them about ten minutes to get there as they entered. The Great Hall was already full of people and everyone was practically looking at them, well mostly at Orion considering he was from the main Gryffindor family line. It bothered him a little because he believed that the students would only befriend him for his status. Sensing his nervousness Draco wrapped his arms around his waist as he growled at many of the girls who were looking at his little snake with lust in their eyes.

"Back off you harpies Orion is mine!" roared Draco as the girls quickly went back to eating.

Draco led Orion to the Slytherin table where all their other friends joined them. "The nerve of those harpies making eyes at my snake."

"oooh is my lion jealous" teased Orion as Draco looked at him with a deep blush on his face.

"No! I just don't like the way they are looking at you" grumbled Draco.

"You are totally jealous!" said the Granger twins as they laughed.

Draco crossed his arms and grumbled, _'darn Granger twins'_ he said to himself as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

The others laughed a little as they joined in and began to eat their breakfast. It was nothing more than eggs, toast, and sausages. They secretly wished that they had some of Lara Croft's amazing cooking, she would make delicious chocolate chip pancakes, smoked sausages, crispy bacon, fluffy soft rolls of bread, and delicious cold milk and orange juice. The food at Hogwarts was good but it could never compare to Lara's cooking.

Charles and his sister Aurora who were eating at the Gryffindor table were looking at Orion with disgust. They couldn't believe that Orion was associating himself with a death eater like Draco. They believed that Gryffindors were better than Slytherins at least thats what their father James told them.

"I can't believe someone from Godric's family would be friends with a death eater like Malfoy" sneered Aurora. "We have to do something Charles, Orion is dishonoring Godric for not only befriending junior death eaters but being in Slytherin."

Charles nodded his head in agreement when an idea suddenly came to his head, "maybe we can get Dumbledore to make Orion get a resorting and he can be resorted into the right house."

"That's brilliant Charles" said Aurora as she got up. "but first lets go show Orion that he needs to make friends with the right sort."

"Let's do it" Charles replied as he followed his sister to the Slytherin table.

Orion was reading his first year potion book while eating as he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He slowly lowered his book as he turned around to see Charles and his sister looking at him with a weird smile. "Can I help you Mr and Miss Potter?"

"Yes you can" said Aurora with an arrogant tone. "We have come to ask you to join us at the Gryffindor table, it's where you belong after all your ancestor Godric created the house of the brave."

"That's right" smirked Charles as he then glared at Draco "you don't want to go around associating with the wrong sort"

Draco was about to retort when Cassandra placed a hand on his shoulder, "easy Draco this is Orion's battle let him fight it on his own"

Orion laughed as he turned away from the Potter siblings "now why would I want to turn away from one of my betrothed Potter?"

"BETROTHED?!" screamed the Potter siblings.

"You can't marry him!" screamed Charles. "Gryffindors don't marry dark wizards or witches. you'll contaminate your noble light family blood."

"Besides Malfoy is a death eater everyone knows that" sneered Aurora. "his family are followers of Voldemort, they are all dark wizards and witches who practice the dark arts. The only thing Draco will be is the Dark Lord's whore!"

Orion quickly got up from his seat as he turned to face Aurora as a loud slap echoed through the Great Hall. Aurora was on the floor with her hand on her cheek as she looked up at Orion with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Hermione quickly picked up her up by her hair as she growled.

"Listen here you filthy bitch if you dare call our dragon that again then mark my words I will ram your wand so far up your ass you won't be able to fish it out." she screamed as she shoved her into Charles.

"Now do us a favor and go back to your table, oh and tell your jackass father and your whoreblood mother to leave us be because if they try anything against my friends I will soon be owning a couple of new rugs" Orion growled as his unicorn blasted energy below the Potter siblings feet.

The Potter siblings quickly rushed back to their seats as Orion and Hermione sat back down. Orion was fuming that Charles and Aurora would dare call his dragon a death eater whore. He wanted nothing more than to turn into his basilisk animagus form and turn the Potter siblings into stone.

"Those bastard brats, what I wouldn't give to turn those two into stone with my basilisk eyes" grumbled Orion.

Draco wrapped his arms around him, "its okay my sexy snake don't let what they say get to you. They don't know what they are talking about. Yes my family may be dark but we don't harm or hunt Muggles and Muggleborns for crying out loud my dad had a few Muggle friends outside of school."

Neville thought for a minute thinking about what Aurora said about Draco's family as an idea popped into his head, "Excuse me Draco but can I ask you a question."

Draco looked at Neville as he smiled, "sure Neville what's up?"

"Well I was wondering, you know how Aurora said you're family was full of dark witches and wizards" Neville asked calmly.

"Yeah" replied Draco.

"Well..." smiled Neville. "what if your family wasn't full of dark witches and wizards."

"what do you mean by that cousin?" asked Dudley wondering where his cousin was going with this.

"What I mean is, Draco could ask Gringotts to do a blood test on him to see if he has any Muggle or Magical Creature blood in him."

"That's a great idea" said Draco as he looked at Hermione. "Hermione can I borrow Gale?"

Hermione petted Gale's head gently as she nodded her head, "sure Draco of course"

"Thanks Hermione" said Draco as he gave her a smile.

Draco took out one of his potion vials as he lightly cut his finger as twenty drops of blood dropped into the vial. Once he was finished he magically healed his finger and capped the vial and began to write a letter to Axeblade, the Malfoy Account Manager. Upon finishing the letter he rolled it up with the vial inside as he handed it to the phoenix, "Gale can you bring this to Gringotts for me?"

The phoenix nodded and thrilled as she grabbed it within her talons and flew off. The entire hall went completely silent as the students went back to eating or reading as they didn't want to get on the Gryffindor heir's bad side. Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Sirius couldn't believe that Orion had just struck Aurora, they never thought that a member of the noble Gryffindor family could be so violent. From what they knew from history the Gryffindors were known to be a peaceful family they were never violent, but it seems perhaps they don't know the family as well as they think. Truth was they were only violent if they're loved ones were either threatened, insulted, or attacked.

 _'Orion is leaning forward to the dark. I need to ensure he's on our side'_ said Dumbledore as he was thinking of ways to persuade the young Gryffindor to join the light.

James on the other hand was seething with rage, _'how dare those brats assault my daughter for insulting that bastard Malfoy, doesn't those damn brats understand that the Malfoys are a dark family'_

Lily on the other hand was really angry that Orion had the nerve to call her a whoreblood. _'how dare that rotten brat call me that word. Gryffindor heir or not I'm going to rip that brat apart.'_ she said seething with rage.

Back at the Slytherin table Orion and his friends were given their time tables by Filius, Pomona, Severus, and McGonagall. Suddenly a red Phoenix which Orion recgonized as Freya flew down with a letter clutched in her talons. She thrilled loudly as she dropped the letter into Orion's lap. She landed on his shoulder as he gently pet her head, he then looked down at the letter as he recgonized the handwriting, it was his father's handwriting. He slowly began open it up and began to read it to his friends.

 _Dear Orion,_

 _"We heard from Ryuga that you were sorted into Slytherin, your mother and I are so proud of you. I am however very proud of you for not believing in the silly rivalry our ancestor Godric and his best friend Slytherin once made long ago. Slytherin House isn't and never was a dark house, it was thanks to the idiots in the Ministry like James Potter oops sorry I meant James No Name and Albus Dumbleass. They give Slytherin a bad name and I know you will put those two in their place after all no one messes with the Gryffindor family and their allied houses and gets away with it. By the way your mother wants to talk to you."_

 _"Hey sweetie its me I heard about your sorting I am so proud of you, I know you will make great friends and become the top of your class since you've inherited my smarts and skills in Transfiguration and Potions and your father's skills in Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. Oh and do me a favor darling please do everything you can to humiliate James and Lily and make sure they know their place. We have already given an interview to the Daily Prophet about the abuse you suffered at their hands so expect a copy of it this afternoon. Anyway we are so proud of you make some friends and make the lives of the now ex Potters a living hell."_

 _Love_

 _Mom and Dad_

"Sounds like your parents are pleased with your sorting" said Ryuga.

"you can say that again" laughed Orion as he folded up the letter. "But I never knew that Slytherin allied themselves with Gryffindor House"

"I read about that somewhere in Hogwarts A History, it said that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were the best of friends, also Salazar wasn't against Muggleborns he just wanted them to learn that keeping Magic a secret would keep the magical world safe. Then one hundred years after their deaths many families started to view many spells as dark and started to blame Slytherin for producing many powerful and dangerous spells" Hermione explained.

"Your such a bookworm" Dudley said with a laugh.

"yes but I'm your bookworm" Hermione replied with a bit of seductiveness in her voice.

The group laughed as Dudley blushed madly. They soon grabbed their books as half of them headed to their Transfiguration class while the other headed to the Charms classroom. They all began to wonder their first class of the day was going to be like. Draco, and the Longbottom cousins wondered what their teacher McGonagall was going to be like? would she be bias against Slytherin and favor Gryffindors like James Potter does, it worried them greatly but Daphne had assured them that McGonagall was a strict but fair woman.

 _ **Transfiguration Classroom**_

Making their way to class Dudley was surprised to find the classroom pretty easily. When they entered the classroom they spotted a stern looking gray and black tabby with spectacle markings sitting on the desk at the front. They quickly took their seats as they took their books out and waited for the class to start. Draco and Daphne had to keep themselves from laughing when Charles and Aurora stumbled into the room several minutes late and looking a mess.

"Thank Merlin she's not here" said Aurora sitting down. There were two seats remaining and they were right at the front.

The tabby cat on the desk moved forward, and became the stern Professor McGonagall, "perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch then maybe one of you would be on time" she said sounding annoyed and a little amused at scaring them as she returned back to normal from her animagus form.

"Sorry Professor it was Charles fault" replied Aurora.

"Then perhaps a map now please sit down Mr and Miss Potter." ordered McGonagall as Charles sat next to Aurora, "Now then I welcome you all to Transfiguration, my name is Minerva McGonagall in case anyone forgot. I want you all to work real hard in this classroom. I won't accept anything else."

Everyone was given a match as McGongall took a step forward, commanding everyone with a sense of emanating from her which told everyne she would no nonsense in her class. "I want everyone to take out their books and read the first chapter, I'll award any house ten points if they can turn their match into a needle. Now as rare as it is for someone to be able to do so the points will be well earned and very few have been able to do it in all my time working at this school."

It was about ten minutes before the witch said anything else "well done Neville ten points to Slytherin" she said proudly as she saw Neville turning his match into a gold needle.

Of course Neville was good at Transfiguration all of his friends were thanks to the private lessons he had with his Uncle William and Aunt Lara. The reason Minerva didnt expect a Slytherin student to get it was because parents didnt teach them Transfiguration ahead of time. Not many liked the class but her prized student James Potter was great at it and she knew his children had taken after him.

Orion and Draco had done it almost immediately. Draco turned his to a silver needle with a small carving of a snake on it, while Orion turned his into a diamond needle with a couple of small rubies on it. Daphne turned hers into a golden needle with sapphire gems on it. Minerva looked to the other side of the room as she noticed their needles.

"Oh my these needles are amazing" said McGonagall in a proud tone of voice. "ten points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin." She then noticed Elizabeth Granger turning her match into a ruby red needle with a rose carving on it, Dudley however had turned his into a green needle. "amazing well done Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom another ten points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor."

The bell rang soon after as everyone packed up and began leaving as McGonagall was gathering all of the test matchsticks, she was proud of the number of promising students that she was going to have this year. But the ones that really impressed her was Orion Gryffindor and his group of friends, from what she could see they all had special training before attending Hogwarts. From the look of their transfigured needles their tutor must had been a master of Transfiguration. She was now looking forward to teaching them more than ever in her classes.

 _ **Charms Classroom**_

Charms was great as the proffesor and Hermione's Head of House was very knowledgable and happy. He was fair to everyone, Hermione and her friends Cassandra and David really liked Professor Flitwick. His lessons were amazing and the spells from their Charm's book were easier overall. Cassandra spent the class reading her book as she performed the spell Wingardium Leviosa perfectly as did Hermione. Charles and Aurora didn't perform the spell correctly in fact they were having so much trouble with it. The Potter siblings looked over angrily to see Flitwick praising Hermione, Cassandra and David for not only levitating their feathers but his desk as well. He then asked Ryuga to perform the charm as the young Riddle raised his wand as he levitated Charles and Aurora from the ground. The Potter children screamed until they were lowered back to the ground

"Well done Miss Lestrange, Miss Granger, Mr Anderson, and Mr Riddle for showing such amazing skills in Charms" praised Filius. "where did you learn advanced Charms?"

"We learned it from Lord and Lady Gryffindor" said Cassandra and Ryuga

The class gasped when they heard that the four of them were trained by Lord and Lady Gryffindor. But Charles and his sister were extremely jealous of them that they got special training from the Gryffindor family and they didn't. They swore to go straight to Dumbledore's office during dinner time to convince him to ask Lord and Lady Gryffindor to take them as their apprentices.

"Yeah Lord Gryffindor is a master in Charms" praised Hermione.

"So is Lady Gryffindor" replied David with a proud smile.

"well then" smiled Filtwick. "twenty points to Ravenclaw and twenty points each to Hufflepuff for outstanding spellwork"

The three friends high fived eachother as they looked at Charles and Aurora with smirks on their faces which pissed the Potter children off. Charles wanted to strangle the three for outshining him in Charms. His mother was a Charms Mistress, the greatest one of her age and he thought he would be a master in Charms from all the training she gave him. Aurora on the other hand wanted to kill them for being know it alls. The class soon ended as everyone headed out to their next class all except for two pissed off kids.

 _'Darn know it all how dare they outshine me, I'm the only one who should be good in charms I am the daughter of the Lily Potter the greatest Charms Mistress in Hogwarts for crying out loud'_ growled Aurora.

 _'I'll teach those brats their place! no one outmatches a Potter'_ Charles thought as he crushed his feather in his hands.

 _ **Potions Classroom**_

The next class was Potions which was with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Orion praised that it was another class he could not only outshine his former ex siblings but humiliate them in front of James Potter's enemy Severus Snape. Sliding into his seat he started to read his Advanced Potions book by Salazar Slytherin while waiting for his idiot ex siblings to show up. Draco, Neville, Dudley, Dahpne, Elizabeth, and suprisingly the Weasley twins Fred and George sat next to him as they all engaged in a conversatation about the art of Potion making. Fred and George knew a lot about Potions which shocked most of them since the Weasley twins were famous pranksters.

Just then the door swung open to reveal Professor Severus Tobias Snape, the youngest Potions Master in a century. "there will be on foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" he said firmly looking towards the students. "You are here to learn the subtle science and art of potion making. Now many of you hardly believe this is magic and I understand that but you'll soon understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldren with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can also teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stop to death."

After a long pause Severus looked at the front of row of students as his gaze rested upon Charles and Aurora Potter, "well well Mr and Miss Potter our new celebreties." he sneered. "tell me Potters what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know maybe shampoo for your greasy hair" sneered Charles.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter" stated Snape firmly as he looked over at Aurora, "Miss Potter where would you look if I asked you for a bezoar?"

"Up your ass Snivellus" growled Aurora.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he glared at the arrogant girl, "fourty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher and failing to prepare for class!" he yelled as the Gryffindors glared at the two.

Severus soon looked over at the back of the classroom where he saw his godsons Orion and Draco going over their Potions book with their friends and suprisingly the Weasley twins. He thought for a minute as he could clearly see that the group were preparing eachother for Potions before the class even started, so he thought maybe one of them might know the answers to his questions.

"Mr Gryffindor" said Severus softly as Orion looked at him. "Perhaps you and your friends could answer the questions that these two dunderhead Potters couldn't even answer?"

"Of course Professor" said Orion. "if you added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you get a sleeping draught"

"Which is known as The Draught of the Living Dead." said Elizabeth. "the antidote is also difficult to brew since the one who brewed it needs to know how much time the person was given and they must have a sample of their blood from before the Draught was given."

"To find a bezoar in response to the question you asked Aurora you would find it in the stomach of a goat" said Draco

"It can save you from most poisons if administrated in time" said Dudley.

"correct" said Severus in a proud tone. "and what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant called Aconite" said Daphne.

"Which is the key ingredient within the highly regarded Wolfsbane potion." stated Fred.

"which allows a werewolf to retain his or her mind during the full moon" said George.

"which was created by you Professor" said Neville.

Severus gave a huge smile which shocked everyone, "correct all of you! wonderful! fifty points to each of you!"

The group smiled as they started to take notes while Severus was beginning his lecture on the potion they were working on. It was a simple boil cure potion but they knew it was simple yet hard. The group began to share their notes with eachother as they were discussing which method to use when making the potion. When Severus told them to start brewing they all began to work. Ryuga snapped his fingers as the groups potion ingredients were laid out before them as they got right to work. Severus was watching them as he walked around the classroom becoming more impressed by the minute. The teamwork the group was showing was shocking to him, to see students from different houses working together so perfectly. From what he could see whenever one of them were about to mess up on the potion one of the others intervenes and helps them apply the exact amount needed. His analysis was interrupted when the Potters cauldren melted suddenly spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Idiots" snapped Severus, vanishing the mess with a sharp wave of his wand. "did the instructions not clearly state that you were to remove the cauldren from the heat before you added the porcupine quills?"

Charles whimpered in response as nasty looking boils already swelled all over him, "my face, my beautiful face" screamed Charles as he started to cry.

"Take him to the hospital wing" he said firmly to the Potter girl. "also take ten points for trying to make yourself look good through other people's failure" He watched as she took her brother and left the classroom to the hospital wing, he then continued to move around the room making his observations. Severus then walked to the back of the classroom where his godsons and their friends were as he inspected their shimmering cauldrens.

"very impressive all of you" stated Severus. "your potions are outstanding"

"thank you professor" they all said respectively.

At the end of Potions the class bottled up their boil potions as the class was dismissed. Severus gathered all the vials containing his students potions as he brought them to his desks to grade them. Out of the all of his students Orion and his friends were the greatest potions ever brewed and he was quite proud of all of them.

 _ **The Great Hall**_

It was now lunch time and once again his group was the talk of the day. The Greys as the school now called the group of friends were sitting at the Ravenclaw table for lunch as they went over what they learned in their classes so far and how much they enjoyed it.

"Potions is still my favorite class no doubt about it" smiled Draco.

"Potions is alright" said Elizabeth. "But I am more into Charms and Transfiguration"

"I can't wait to start Herbology today" said Neville happily. "I love plants"

Dudley patted his cousin's back, "of course you do just like uncle Frank, but I'm more for Transfiguration" he said as he looked at the Weasley twins, "what about you two?"

"we like all the classes!" said Fred and George.

"Charms and Potions for me" said Hermione.

"Charms for me" said David as he started to eat his sandwich.

"I'm more excited about Defense Against The Dark Arts" said Orion.

"so am I!" cheered Daphne.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts and Herbology for me" said Ryuga.

As they were all discussing their favorite classes they heard a loud thrill as they looked up to see Hermione's royal white phoenix Gale flying towards them. She dropped the scroll into Draco's hands as she landed on her bonded's shoulder.

"Its from Gringotts" said Draco as he placed the scroll down on the table.

Draco nervously and slowly began to unroll the scroll as he laid it out on the table. The others huddled close to Draco as he slowly began to read the parchment and he was completely shocked at what it said.

 **Inheritence Results for Draco Malfoy**

 **Name:** Draco Lucius Malfoy-David

 **Date of Birth:** June 5, 1980

 **Status:** Halfblood

 **Father:** Lucius Abraxus Malfoy (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Mother:** Ziva Malfoy nee David (Muggle-NCIS Special Agent-Alive)

 **Adopted Mother:** Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Half sister:** Eileen Artemis Malfoy (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Grandfather:** Eli David (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Grandmother:** Rivika David (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Grandfather:** Abraxus Mordred Malfoy (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Grandmother:** Annabeth Maria Malfoy nee Black-Romanov (Halfblood-Deceased)

 **Great Grandfather:** Percius Arthur Black (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Great Grandmother:** Grand Dutchess Anastasia Romanov (Muggleborn-Deceased)

 **Great Grandfather:** Mordred Salazar Malfoy (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Great Grandmother:** Elaine Malfoy nee Rosier (Pureblood-Deceased)

 **Great Grandfather:** Joseph David (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Great Grandmother:** Eve David nee Swan (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Other Family Members**

 **Great Great Grandfather:** Tsar Nicholas Romanov (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Great Great Grandmother:** Tsarina Alexandria Romanov (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Great Aunt:** Grand Dutchess Olga Romanov (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Great Aunt:** Grand Dutchess Tatiana Romanov (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Great Aunt:** Grand Dutchess Maria Romanov (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Great Uncle:** Alexei Romanov (Muggleborn-Deceased)

 **Aunt:** Tali David (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Uncle:** Ari David (Muggle-Deceased)

 **Aunt:** Amanda Everett nee Malfoy (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Uncle:** Brian Everett (Muggle-Alive)

 **Cousins:** Hermione and Elizabeth Granger (Muggleborn-Alive-Descended from Alexei Romanov)

 **Distant Cousin:** Queen Elizabeth (Muggle-Alive)

 **Adopted Mother's Family:** The Blacks, The Lestranges, and the Rosiers

 **Godfather:** Severus Tobias Snape (Halfblood-Veela-Alive)

 **Godmother:** Annabelle Riddle (Muggleborn-Alive)

 **Godmother:** Katherine Snape nee Evans (Muggle-Alive)

 **Honorary Uncles:** Michael Richard Jones (Muggle-Alive) Randolph Christopher Benson (Muggle-Alive)

 **Honorary Aunts:** Sarah Vernonica Jones (Muggle-Alive) Augusta Longbottom (Pureblood-Alive)

 **Heir by Blood:**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **The Royal House of Romanov**

 **The Minor House of David**

 **Heir by Magic**

 **The Most Ancient and Legendary House of Circe**

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault 777: Circe Vault: 968,938,386,694,476 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 778: Circe Private Vault: The Hall of Magic Archives**

 **Vault 490: Malfoy Family Vault 570,385,958 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 491: Draco's Trust Vault: 500,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 83: Black Family Vault 593,823,574 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 947: Romanov Family Vault 949,468,746,132 Galleons** (Acessable at age 17)

 **Vault 948: Romanov Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 949: Nicholas Romanov's Vault: 4,697,923 Galleons**

 **Vault 950: Alexandra Romanov's Vault: 5,697,849 Galleons**

 **Vault 951: Tatiana Romanov's Vault: 5,697,849 Galleons**

 **Vault 952: Olga Romanov's Vault: 5,697,849 Galleons**

 **Vault 953: Maria Romanov's Vault: 5,697,849 Galleons**

 **Vault 954: Anastasia Romanov's Vault: 5,697,849 Galleons**

 **Vault 955: Alexei Romanov's Vault: 5,697,849 Galleons**

 **Vault 98: David Family Vault: 384,938,196 Galleons** (Acessable at age 15)

 **Vault 99: David Family Heirloom Vault**

 **Vault 100: Ziva David's Personal Vault: 79,000,000 Galleons** (Gift from Lucius Malfoy)

 **Lordships:**

 **Lord of Magic** (at age 17)

 **Lord Malfoy** (at age 17)

 **Lord Black** (at age 17)

 **Czar of Russia** (at age 21)

 **Lord David** (at age 15)

 **Lady Slytherin** (by marriage to Orion Croft-Gryffindor)

 **Magic Level:** An Arch Mage

 **Powers include:**

 **Natural Occlumency**

 **Natural Legillimancy**

 **Potions Master**

 **Blood Mage**

 **Animagus: Basilisk and Griffon**

 **Grey Elemental**

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it, he was actually a half blood, his real mother was a muggle, and he was descended from the Royal Muggle family of Russia. Not to mention he was related to the Grangers. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was so much to take in. Hermione and Elizabeth were shocked that they too were descended from the Romanovs through Alexei, the Tsar's only son and that they were related to the Malfoy family. The two girls hugged Draco tightly as they were happy to be part of Draco's family.

"Holy Circe" said Orion. "not only are you royalty but your also the heir to Circe herself wow wait till the Potter brats hear about it. They're going to be so shocked when they hear of this" he laughed loudly.

"Not only that guys but Draco and the Granger twins are also related to her royal majesty Queen Elizabeth who was a cousin of the Romanov family" said Ryuga as he began to eat.

Draco chuckled, "yeah but we dont want to reveal our new heritage just yet we want to reveal it at the right moment you know"

"That way you guys can wait for the right moment to take them down." said Dudley. "very Slytherin of you"

"What do you expect" laughed David. "They're part of the Malfoy family and Malfoys have always been very cunning"

"You got that right" stated Draco as he rolled up the scroll and placed it in his bag as they started to eat their lunch.

While they were eating the Potters now Dumbledore's were eating at the head table when they noticed the phoenix on the Granger girl's shoulders had dropped a scroll in Draco's hands. They were wondering what it was, James thought it was some kind of message from the Dark Lord, Lily thought it was probably instructions for the Dark Lord's next raid, Sirius and Albus thought it was full of dark spells for the group of friends to learn. All of these thoughts were shot to the back of their heads when they saw the owls bringing in the afternoon mail to everyone. The mail however were only copies of the Daily Prophet. Each one landed in the students and teachers laps as they unfolded them and began to read the headlines. However they were shocked when they read it.

 _ **Orion Gryffindor Abused by Potter Family/Gryffindor Family Alive?**_

 _Written by Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet_

 _Thats right my dear readers the main Gryffindor Family is still alive. I have just met with Lord William Gryffindor and his lovely wife Lady Lara Gryffindor nee Croft and what they told me shocked me to the very core. Their son Orion Gryffindor who was once Harry James Potter was abused as a child by Lily and James Potter. They wanted to tell me all of the things that their poor boy had to go through and what I was told horrified me._

 _LC: My sweet boy Orion was a beautiful boy a darling innocent boy, when I first gave birth to him he was so beautiful he looked like father but he had my face and my eyes. Until that dreadful night when he was stolen from me._

 _RS: You must have been severely heart broken_

 _WG: Yes we were until six years later he arrived at our castle with our godson Ryuga. We were so happy that our baby boy was finally home safe and sound._

 _RS: It must have been the greatest moment of your life_

 _WG: Yes it was we asked him where he was living? and how his new family was treating him_

 _RS: and what was his answer?_

 _LC: He started when he and Ryuga were two years old. Orion was showing his first spout of accidental magic and his parents Lily and James thought it was Ryuga. When he told them that it was him Lily slapped my child across the face for lying to her. What loving mother would dare hit a two year old or any child for doing accidental magic._

 _To think that a woman like Lily Potter who was said to be a proud Muggleborn and a loving mother would dare raise her hand to a two year old infant. Was Lily truely a loving mother or was she just a fame loving woman who only cared about money and fame? This reporter was determined to find out._

 _WG: Then when Orion was five years old he and his brother were playing with their toys. Ryuga was bouncing his favorite ball when it knocked over a vase in the living room. James came in and instantly blamed Orion for it, when Ryuga told him that his brother didn't do anything James told him to leave the room. Ryuga had refused which James didn't mind. Then that monster punched my son in the stomach and then kicked him repeatedly calling him a worthless squib and that he should do the magical world a favor and die._

 _You heard right folks the infamous James Potter is a child beater. To think that a child beater was working within the Ministry and in Hogwarts. Are our children even safe from that man?_

 _LC: Then Albus came over to their house and told them that Orion had to go to a new family so that he wouldnt be a burden to them and Ryuga._

 _RS: How did the boys take it?_

 _LC: The boys were horrified that they were going to be seperated. So they went to Gringotts to find out if they had any other family and found out they were related to us. So the goblin Griphook handed them a portkey that would take them to Gryffindor Castle where they were reunited with us._

 _WG: After the boys were settled in my wife and I went to Gringotts ourselves to check on our vaults._

 _LC: Upon my discovery I found out that I'm Lady of the houses Peverell, Potter, Croft, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rosewood, and Phoenix. When I learned this I knew then and there I could punish Lily and James so I disowned them from the Peverell and Potter family line. When I found out from Ryuga that James and Lily adopted two kids and they were just as bad as their parents I disowned them too. But rest assured the Potter family will be risen to grace once again by a more noble and worthy leader._

 _WG: I also disowned them from the Gryffindor Line since Ares Potter, James' thrice great grandfather married my thrice great Aunt Lyra Gryffindor, Godrics youngest daughter. I pray to Circe that Lily and James suffer the same way my beloved lion cub suffered at their hands._

 _There you have it folks The now ex Potters Lily and James have been revealed to the world as child beaters and abusers not to mention playing favorites with their own children. To think that I once honored and worshipped the land that Lily and James walked on. Will our children really be safe with monsters like Lily and James around? We can only hope now that the Gryffindor Family is alive and well._

The ex Potters and Albus eyes seemed to be seething with rage as they read the article as they crumpled them up and tossed them behind them causing them to burn into flames. Sirius was also enraged at that lies they wrote about his best friends. The students who finished reading the Daily Prophet minus the now ex Potter children were glaring at the head table. They couldn't believe that such a light family would do such a thing. Severus though was having a field day after reading the paper that revealed to all of Britain what kind of monster James Potter was.

 _'Congratulations Lady Croft you and your husband finally revealed to the world what kind of monsters James and Lily are'_ Severus thought with a smile as he smirked at James Potter who noticed Snape's smirk.

 _'So Snivellus is responsible for this huh? that filthy snake I'll teach that greasy bat a lesson he'll never forget'_ James thought as he was reaching for his wand.

Severus noticed James reaching for his wand as he shouted, **"Expelliarmus"** The yellow bolt of magic disarmed James as his wand flew into Snape's hands. "looks like your wand now owes its alliegence to me" he said as he pocketed his brand newly obtained wand.

James was about to retort when the bell rang and everyone was started to pack up for their next class. Severus slowly got up from his seat as he walked past the head table, "if you wish to continue teaching here James then might I suggest you get a new wand since your old one now serves me oh wait you can't afford one Potter too bad" he said with a dark smile as he laughed all the way out of the Great hall completely ignoring the raging look on James' face.

 **There you go everyone that's chapter 8 hope you all like. Review and tell me what you think**


	9. A brother's protective nature

"Holy Morgana, that was very amusing" Orion told his blonde boyfriend as they left Herbology and headed towards their next class which was Defense Against The Dark Arts. "did you see the way I humiliated those two Potter brats? I mean I would think that Lily being a herbologist like Professor Sprout, her children would have at least known some of the knowledge"

Humor had shone in Draco's eyes "I know and did you see the look on their face when Professor Sprout gave them a failing grade and then took 100 points from them when they argued about her teaching methods, oh man that was beautiful"

"I agree" laughed Orion. "but other than that any luck on finding any information on your muggle ancestors of Russia?"

Draco stopped in his tracks as he turned to his future husband, a frown marring his otherwise perfect face, "well uncle Severus told me a little about them, that my great great grandfather was a strong ruler but not quite strong when it came to war. Along with the fact that Russia turned against them and had his family shot to death minus my great grandmother Anastasia and my great uncle Alexei Romanov who were both muggleborn and they apparated to safety."

"WHAT?!" Parkinson's voice raged behind them. "the Malfoys have filthy muggle blood in their pureblood line, ooooh how disgusting to think I respected you Draco" The young Pureblood heiress couldn't believe that she was best friends with a blood traitor.

Draco snarled as he stomped over to her till he was in her face. Pansy could feel the power radiating off of him as it was somehow forcing her into submission, "listen here you little bitch I will not tolerate you belittling my muggle heritage, and for your information my real mother was actually a muggle." He smirked as he saw the shocked look on Pansy's face.

"That's not true" shouted Pansy in denial. "You can't be for Merlin's sake your mother is Narcissa Black, a Pureblood so there is no way your a filthy half blood."

"Oh but I am" smirked Draco. "and I am god damn proud of it! my full name is Draco Malfoy-David son of the Pureblood Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and the Muggle NCIS Special Agent Ziva David and I'm proud of my muggle heritage so don't you forget it!" he declared with a snarl.

Orion who knew that they were going to be late decided to intervene "Now now Draco lets not waste time with Parkinson we need to get to class" Getting a nod from Draco they continued to head towards the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"That was brilliant" Nott exclaimed. His excitement clearly visable on his face for a few moments. His two friends raised eyebrows at him for they have never seen a Nott so happy before. Nott wasn't against Muggleborns and Muggles like his dad was but he was always belittled by some of the light families like the Potters, Bones, McGonagalls, Moodys, Moon, and Lupins, to them those who were dark were always destined to be evil. But to young Theodore it was a load of hippagriff dung, I mean being dark doesn't mean your evil, in fact even the lightest of wizards or witches can become evil.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by two people that they didnt even want to see. Charles flounced towards them with his sister Aurora and the Weasley boy Ron. For once Orion wanted to enjoy a day without his former siblings annoying the hell out of them. It was as annoying like the other day when he was called to Dumbledore's office after his sorting into Slytherin House.

 _ ***Flashback***_

After Dumbledore's warning about the third floor corridor and the apparent danger and his speech the tables began to fill out with the voices of prefects calling for the first years to follow them to their common rooms. Orion took Draco's hand as they pushed their way to the door so they could move towards the dungeons only to find their path blocked by none other than James Charles Dumbledore, his expression dark as he gazed upon the young Gryffindor and Malfoy heirs with distaste.

"come with me Orion we're going to the Headmaster's office" demanded James.

"Why should my betrothed go anywhere with you?" Draco snarled as he aimed his wand at the Professor.

James sneered at the young Malfoy, who had the gall to aim his wand at him, "this doesn't concern you Malfoy now get lost I need to take the Gryffindor heir to Albus so that he can be resorted."

"As if Mr Dumbledore I am not going anywhere with you" Orion replied instantly. "Now if you'll excuse me my beloved and I have housemates to catch up with and your wasting my precious time." he said shoving James to the side until James grabbed his arm in a firm grip.

"it wasn't a suggestion" James snapped.

"Get off me" screamed Orion. "The only ones who can have me resorted is my father Lord William Gryffindor and my mother Lady Lara Gryffindor nee Croft, now unless you want to make an enemy of my family you will release me!"

James dragged him out of the great hall as Orion gave Draco a look and asked him to write to his parents about his rotten situation. He wouldn't put it past James to do something like this. His feet carried him the familiar way as he glared at James who was glaring back. Upon reaching Albus' office James muttered the password and the statue moved to the side, as it revealed the spiral staircase that gave them access to the office. The young Gryffindor came face to face with a few people he hated more than anything, Lily Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore himself, Remus Lupin, and Cornelius Fudge. But the good part of it was his Head of House Severus Snape, his godfather was also there.

"Ah, James you found young Orion" said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"I wasn't hiding Albus" Orion pointed out coldly.

"He'll be resorted Professor" said James. "The hat obviously made a huge mistake, no one from Godric's line would ever be in Slytherin House. After all Salazar was Godric's most hated enemy, everyone knows that."

Orion growled as he looked at his former father, _'what an idiot! Godric and Salazar were the greatest of friends'_ he said to himself as he sneered at the crazy loonatic that was James Charles Dumbledore. "you uttering buffoon my ancestor Godric was great friends with Lord Salazar and I will not tolerate you and that whoreblood slut of yours making up lies about the noble Salazar." Orion drawled coldly eyeing everyone minus Severus with great distaste. Soon a loud whinny broke him out of his thoughts as Serenity his unicorn familiar rubbed her head against his leg. He gently knelt down as he rubbed his hand through her mane, "its okay Serenity I'm fine don't worry"

 _ **"Did they hurt you my friend?"** _ Serenity whinnied.

"No they didn't little one don't worry" Orion responded not wanting to worry his familiar.

 _ **"If they try anything I'll drive my horn through them and I'll drive it straight through where the sun don't shine"**_ she whinnied darkly.

Albus was shocked hearing Godric's descendant and heir defend Salazar Slytherin the greatest dark lord to ever walk upon the earth. _'he clearly has been tainted by the dark and by extension the dark could also taint his familiar. I need to do everything in my power to save him'_ He cleared his throat as he spoke softly, "please have a seat Orion."

Orion looked up from his familiar to the headmaster, "No thank you Albus I prefer to stand I dont intend to be here long"

"Show the headmaster respect you little runt" snarled Remus, his gold eyes shining darkly.

Orion snarled at the werewolf as his magic radiated around his body, "silence you mangy flea bitten filthy mongrel" roared Orion as the werewolf in Remus suddenly felt submissive. "you will hold your tongue or so help me Circe I'll send you back to Fenrir Greyback, my little brother's godfather or I'll skin you alive and wear you as a coat."

Remus and the others were shocked that Orion would threat a member of the Order of The Phoenix and a follower of the light it was truely shocking to them that the heir to the lightest familes would threaten another magical creature. Remus however was not going to take it from a little brat.

"Why you insufferable brat" snarled Remus as he launched himself towards the Gryffindor heir.

Seeing the werewolf coming towards him a voice rang out, **"Silverus"** as a silver beam of magic struck Remus in the chest as he fell to the floor convulsing in pain. Orion turned around to see Ryuga as he rushed over and enveloped his brother in a hug. "Orion are you alright?" he asked concerningly.

"yes I am alright thank you for saving me" Orion smiled as he and Ryuga glared back at the group of people.

"Ah James Jr welcome" smiled Dumbledore. "We were just about to resort your blood brother into the proper house."

"My name is Ryuga Salazar Riddle son of Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr and Lady Annabelle Riddle-Slytherin also my brother won't be resorted into Gryffindor he's perfectly happy in Slytherin" snarled Ryuga.

"The Dark Lord is not your father" screamed Lily. "You are our son, you are a Potter and your brother is a Gryffindor he belongs in his ancestor's founding house."

"I'd rather have sex with buckbeak the hippagriff than be your son you filthy little Mudblood" sneered Ryuga.

Dumbledore was about to retort when Cornelius spoke, "now now boys thats quite enough lets just resort young Orion into the lion's den and be done with it."

"You got big ears Minister but you're not hearing me" said Ryuga. "My brother is not being resorted and thats that. You should know that only his parents Lord Gryffindor-Croft and Lady Gryffindor-Croft-Peverell-Potter can demand a resorting and since they despise James and Lily you won't get any permission from my godparents."

"I am the Minister of Magic and you will listen to me now your brother will be sorted into Gryffindor and we can all get on with our lives." he said darkly not liking the disrespect he was recieving from the brat.

"I refuse minister and I stand by the sorting hat's decision of being in Slytherin and I will hear nothing else of it you got that" Orion declared as he turned to Severus. "Professor Snape may you please escort me to the Slytherin common room?"

Severus nodded with a small smile, "of course young master Gryffindor follow me" He soon led the young Gryffindor out of the office and towards the dungeons with his familiar in tow leaving Ryuga with a pissed off James, a crying Lily, and a very angry Dumbledore and Minister of Magic.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

After the whole office incident Ryuga told him the next morning that if James or Dumbledore tried anything he'd declare a blood fued between The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin and The Most Noble and Ancient House of Dumbledore. The two of them did decide to back off but they weren't giving up and that in turn annoyed the hell out of him and his baby brother Ryuga. He was then brought out from his thoughts when Charles poked him.

"what do you want little Dumbledores?" Orion snarled.

"Dad and Mom wanted to speak to you, I can't believe you" yelled Charles. "I can't believe that you would disgrace your family name Orion even after our parents tried to help you"

Aurora his big sister agreed, "thats right I mean first you marry yourself to that bastard Draco, a filthy death eater and then you dishonor the Gryffindor name by being sorted into Slytherin."

"Then when things couldn't get any worse" snarled Ron. "you won't even get resorted face it you disgrace the very name of Gryffindor. Hell I bet even your parents are ashamed that you were sorted into the snake pit I bet they will disown you right then and there" the weasley boy didn't even finish as Draco, Nott, and Orion himself froze them with Petrificus Totalus and headed out to the classroom.

"Holy Circe I thought they'd never shut up" groaned Draco.

"you said it" said Orion. "any longer and I would have killed them with an Avada Kedavra curse."

 _ **-Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom-**_

As a large group of students stepped onto the stairs from the floor above which in turn caused the staircase to move in a different direction, Orion leaned closer to Draco as his mouth brushed the blonde's ear, "remember my Dragon you promised me after classes were done you'd show me that present of yours."

The smirking blonde quickly gathered himself as he rubbed his hand over Orion's lap "easy their my little lion you'll have to be patient" he said teasingly as his boyfriend gave the cutest pout ever. "oooh dont give me that look Orion you know those puppy eyes wont break me that easily" he laughed until his friend Nott whispered to him who was teaching the class. As if things couldnt get any worse, Sirius Black was teaching the class and knowing him he despised the Malfoy family and all Slytherins. But if there was one thing that Lara taught him was to never back down and to never bow to anyone which was the Malfoy's code 'A Malfoy bows to no one'.

Seeing the shocked look on his dragon's face he hugged him from behind, "Dragon whats wrong?" he asked softly.

"Sirius Black is going to teach the class" Draco told Orion, his face not showing worry which was evident in his voice when it came to Orion. "Will you be able to handle the class with him as the professor?"

"Your worrying is for not" Orion laughed. "I was able to stand up to and handle James and Lily not to mention Dumbledore with no problems at all I am sure I can handle the disgrace to the Black Family name." The dark red haired child assured the blonde that he had everything under control.

"Fair enough my little star" Draco murmured softly turning his head in Orion's direction as they walked into the room. Upon sitting at their table the Slytherins met with their Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends as they were going over some of the spells that they might learn in the lessons. However once again their group was disturbed by none other than James and Lily's best friends Sirius Orion Black.

"What do you think your doing!" Black roared to the children in the most frightening voice he could imagine, scowling at the Slytherins when they showed no reaction to him apart from an unimpressed raised eyebrow. He looked at Orion Gryffindor the heir to The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor with his hands all over Draco the heir to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. He couldn't believe that he would marry yet consider fall in love with a dark wizard like Malfoy. Then there was Ryuga who Sirius believed was James Jr and that he was being brainwashed by death eaters. 'I really need to do something that will not only save James Jr but free the young Gryffindor heir from Malfoy' he thought to himself.

"I believe professor that we were studying before you rudely interrupted us" said Ryuga harshly as he was asking Draco for some of his notes from his Potions class that he could copy. Draco offered it to him with a smile which Ryuga returned and it was really making Sirius sick which the young Riddle noticed. "I would recommend minding your own buisness or otherwise those who are not aware of your reputation might think you aren't really as light as they think you are." he smirked.

A quiet snarl made its way to the elder wizards face when he heard an amused snort from the back of the room to see the young Granger twins with a smirk adoring their faces. His glare intesified when he saw that Malfoy was giving him a smug smirk.

"And what pray tell would my reputation be boy?" Sirius enquired smirking at the child. 'cowardly Slytherins' he laughed missing the smirk growing on the child's face.

"I am referring to the disgrace you have placed upon yourself when you and James Potter stole two children from their sad and hurtful mothers when they discovered that my brother and I were gone. Including your drinking habits that you get so drunk and you approach women for the pleasure of sex without respecting a woman's space, continuously disgracing The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black even though you were disowned which I thank Walburga for so that you would no longer bring great shame to the family name, and finally you bully so many children because they come from dark families meaning you would sink so low to bully a child." smirked Ryuga.

Redness molted with both anger and embarassment flooded Sirius' cheeks and by his gaping jaw he assumed he looked like a gaping fish, "How dare you!" he demanded unaware of the disabelieving, feared, and disgusted looks being thrown his way by everyone in the class minus a few including the Dumbledore siblings. "You take those words back right now James Jr." the elder wizard screamed at the young Riddle. Charles Dumbledore and his sister and friend nodded in the background.

"my name is Ryuga Riddle son of Lord Voldemort get it right although from what uncle Severus told me you barely have any brains in that mutt head of yours." he said laughing.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for insulting a professor it looks as if your house will be going into the negative if you wont behave." Black said sweetly with a ugly smile on his face.

"You mean for stating the truth about you Black" sneered Draco.

"50 points from Gryffindor for that comment Malfoy I can't believe your even in Gryffindor" Sirius snarled. He just could not believe a death eater could end up in Gryffindor it was a nightmare. However from what Dumbledore told him Lord Malfoy was close friends with Lord and Lady Gryffindor and if anything were to befall their son Orion's husband to be Draco Malfoy then he would end up losing his job as a Hogwarts professor. Turning himself away from the blonde brat he faced the class as he spoke loudly.

"Okay children!" he shouted loudly to the class, resulting in Slytherin and most of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years disgust. "My name is Professor Sirius Black but you can call me Sirius if you like" he told them as he waved his wand and his name appeared on the blackboard.

"Sirius no name" Orion coughed as the entire class minus Charles, Aurora, and Ron Weasley laughed. Sirius glared at him as he took out his attendance sheet.

"Ahem as you all know my subject is Charms like my best friends Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, but before we begin I want you all to introduce yourselves" he said as he looked at Charles. "how about you Charlie? why don't you start"

Charles stood up proudly as he spoke out, "my name is Charlie James Dumbledore heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Dumbledore and I like Transfiguration, Flying, and my family. I also despise Slytherins and Orion."

 _'He's definitely Prong's son'_ Sirius thought proudly before he clapped proudly. "alright then Aurora your next." he said to his goddaughter as the young woman stood up next to her brother.

"My name is Aurora Lily Dumbledore heiress to the Minor House of Evans and my likes and dislikes are the same as my little brother Charles." she said proudly as she and her brother sat down. She then glared at Orion, "how about you Orion you go next."

"My pleasure" Orion said in a dark tone as he stood. His posture and actions were that of a Pureblood Lord which Sirius had often seen in his family. "my name is Orion Godric Gryffindor, heir to The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin, The Minor Royal House of Croft, The Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw, The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff, The Most Ancient and Royal House of LeFay. Finally I'm the third heir to The Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon. Also through my marriage to Draco I'll be the consort to The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy and Black. Plus through my marriage to my beloved badger Cassandra I'll be Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange. My likes are my beloved Draco, my brother, and all of my friends and family, plus I love learning spells from Aunt Bellatrix, all of the houses of Hogwarts and all kinds of magic including magical creatures, muggleborns, and muggles of course. My dislikes are Sirius, James and Lily, their children and Dumbledore." he said proudly loving the angry but shocked look on their professor's face. "Draco darling your next."

Draco nodded in reply, "thank you Orion" He then stood up proudly, "my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy-David I'm a halfblood my father is Lucius Malfoy, a Pureblood and my mother is Ziva David a muggle. I'm the heir to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy and The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

 _'How dare he! everyone knows my godson Charles will inherit that title'_ Sirius ranted in his head.

"I'm also the heir to The Royal House of Romanov, The Minor House of David. The Most Ancient and Legendary House of Circe, and finally I'm the consort to The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin. Also my likes and dislikes are the same as Orion's." Draco stated in a proud tone as he sat himself down ignoring the shocked looks from the entire class. "Ryuga you can go next" he smiled.

Ryuga smiled and thanked Draco, "thank you Draco" He then looked at his classmates as he stood in a regal pose to show his maturity, "my name is Ryuga Salazar Riddle, I'm the son of Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle known as Lord Voldemort and Annabelle Guenivere Riddle nee Daniels a muggleborn. I'm the heir to The House of Riddle, The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt, and The Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys or as many know him as Merlin"

The class, even Sirius Black was shocked out of his head that James Jr. was the magical heir to Merlin himself. He was surely going to report this back to Albus.

 _"this is perfect once we remove Voldemort's influence from prongs Jr this will greatly tip the war into our favor. Just imagine my godson the heir to Merlin"_ Sirius chuckled as he was so proud of him.

Seeing the weird look on the teachers face Ryuga was kind of creeper out by it. But deciding to not let it bother him he went on with his introduction. "As I was saying I'm the second heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell and The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin. Also thanks to my big brother Orion and my godparents I'm the second heir to the Minor Royal House of Croft and The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor." He then looked around as he was enjoying the shocked looks on their faces. "My likes are Dark Magic, snakes, Quidditch, and all the houses of this school. My dislikes are the same as my brothers"

As Sirius finished the introductions he began to discuss the theory of how to defend yourself against the Dark Arts, even though some already knew before class started due to Orion and Ryuga giving some pointers during the sorting feast. All though during his teachings he discussed some of the dark creatures that they would need to defend themselves against like Werewolves and Vampires. The class found Sirius to be highly prejudiced against them minus Remus Lupin which disgusted not only Orion but the rest of his friends as well, to them magical creatures be they dark, light, or even Grey they deserve a life that will give them what they truely wanted which was equality, but due to people like Fudge and Dumbledore that wasn't going to happen. Hermione raising her hand spoke out.

"Excuse me professor but are you sure these creatures are truely dark or was it human beings who forced them to become dark?" she asked.

Sirius looked at the young Granger and sighed, "Ms Granger, dark creatures have no sense of right or wrong, they have only a keen sense to kill the innocent and that is why they are declared Dark creatures plus they practice the Dark Arts which is another reason they are declared dark."

Hermione nodded her head "thank you professor I guess that extends to Professor Remus John Lupin who is also a werewolf am I right?" she said softly.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Remus is different he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and that wasn't Remus' fault plus I know he is a light wizard since he never harmed anyone in his life"

"except for Severus" Elizabeth Granger retorted. "or did that brainless mutt forget about that"

Sirius growled at the disrespect of his best friend "30 points from Slytherin for that insulting comment about a professor and 10 more points from Slytherin for your cheek Ms Granger."

The end of the class was approaching and things were settling down. Everyone left the open portion of the classroom to return to their desks while Professor Sirius bent over his desk making notes on a sheet of parchment.

"oh class one last thing before you leave" he called out, standing up and addressing them. "I have been granted permission from the Headmaster to start a dueling club all are welcome to join" This caused many students to perk up in interest even Orion and Draco were intrigued as they all left the classroom.

"Sirius Black is a joke" Draco angrily declared as he stepped out of the classroom not caring that Sirus could hear every word, "that mutt knows little to nothing about Defense Against The Dark Arts not to mention he's prejudice against other magical creatures. I mean I could learn more from your mother Lara Croft then that brainless oaf."

"You should write to your parents Orion we all should after all Sirius wouldn't make such a great teacher anyway" Hermione stated much to Orion's amusement.

"What's so amusing big bro?" Ryuga asked narrowing his eyes upon the smirking form of the Gryffindor. "Do you really find the lack of education here hilarious?"

"No brother not at all" Orion replied as he held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying that we should write to our parents about the lack of qualified teachers who's in?"

"We all are" his childhood friends said in unision. "Let's go!"

 _ **-Slytherin Common Room: Hogwarts Dungeons-**_

Upon reflecting on the days incidents that spread like wildfire around the school especially since Ryuga's, Draco's, heck even his own heritage was revealed during Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Few of the teachers mostly Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore had asked them over and over again to transfer some of their political power to the light side. The professors knew what power the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, LeFay, Peverell, Croft, David, Black, Malfoy, Romanov, Emrys, and Circe could do for them. In the eyes of the Wizarding world Draco, Ryuga, and himself were practically royalty especially with Draco's blood relation to Queen Elizabeth of England.

Orion was sitting by the fireplace as he was thinking of what to tell his parents about his first day of classes. There was much to talk about especially stuff that could get Albus and the former Potters sacked from Hogwarts since he owned about seventy five percent of the castle. Grabbing a quil he began to write his letter.

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing just like you told me all those years ago even though that blood traitor James is teaching and so is his whoreblood Lily. During the sorting ceremony the sorting hat placed Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley's youngest son into Hufflepuff and then Dumbledore claimed it was a mistake and placed him in Gryffindor. The headmaster has no power over the sorting hat's choice. To make matters worse James ganged up on me and dragged me to Albus' office to get a resorting. They wanted me to be in Gryffindor, thank Jesus and Circe that Ryuga arrived in time to save me. I was also attacked by Remus Lupin James' werewolf friend. Aside from that the classes are wonderful I did awesome in Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Draco and all my other friends did great as well hell we even scored better than James and Lily's brats Aurora and Charles._

 _One of the classes wasn't so great, The Defense Against The Dark Arts class was horrible they hired Sirius Black, the guy who barely passed the subject when he was in school. He was discussing about dark creatures and he was highly prejudiced against them can you believe it, he even raised his voice at me and Ryuga just to let you know all because we knew more than his precious godson Charles._

 _Dumbledore has now been demanding me, my brother, and my beloved to hand over some of the political power of the houses that we are heirs of. We refused of course but then James said that you were a whore who would submit to the power of the house of Dumbledore. If there was one thing those idiots know it's 'never mess with a Croft'_

 _Severus Snape is the greatest teacher next to Flitwick and McGonagall they are some of the most fairest teachers in the entire school, Sprout is as well don't get me wrong. The only teachers who are unfair is James and Sirius. Oh and by the way after I had dinner James confronted me about showing up his kids. I told him I wouldn't waste my time on him and then in an instant he assaulted me thats right he bruised my left arm and punched me across the face. I still have the bruise so when you come to school you'll have the evidence you need to sack James Dumbledore. I love you mom and dad I can't wait to see you at Christmas tell Aunty Bellatrix that I will see her soon I know she misses me alot._

 _Love_

 _Orion Godric Gryffindor-Croft-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-LeFay_

As he finished writing he called in Fawkes as the golden phoenix thrilled and appeared in a ball of fire. Orion gently pet his head as he spoke softly to him, "can you take this to Gryffindor Castle for me?" The phoenix thrilled happily as he took the letter and vanished in searing flames.

 _ **-Gryffindor Castle: England-**_

Lara was resting by the pool with her husband as William was applying the lotion onto her back. It was the most relaxing day of the week. Zip Zabini and Alister Granger were also there relaxing on their innertubes in the large pool.

"ooooh man I needed this" groaned Zip. "After all that computer work and my job in the Ministry of Magic I can finally relax and not worry about anything." he said taking a sip of his smoothie.

"As if we'd ever work you that hard" joked William. "you're our best techno master after all"

"You got that right bro" Zip replied.

Alister was also exhausted after a long day at the Ministry working with the Registration of Magical Creatures. "oooh if I ever see another magical creature today I'm going to scream." Then as if his prayers were answered Fawkes appeared as he soared down to Lara and William and dropped a letter in front of them.

"Its from Orion" Lara squealed happily as she opened up the letter. "I bet its all about his first day of school" But as she read the letter the smile that was shined upon her face suddenly turned into a angry scowl. William asked his wife what was wrong he had never seen her this angry since the time he almost forgot about their third wedding anniversary.

"Lara honey are you okay?" he asked concerningly as he saw her glaring at the letter that she was reading.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Lara screamed.

 **There you go everyone the long awaited chapter nine. Review and tell me what you all think.**


	10. Flying and Halloween part 1

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter enjoy**

It was early the next morning as Orion and Draco were shockingly sharing the same bed. The blonde's arms were wrapped around the raven haired boy's waist as he rested his head on his chest. Orion felt really warm to Draco and he hoped to never wake up from the warmth that Orion was giving him. Draco was allowed to sleep in the Slytherin Common Room since they were betrothed and their were special rules in the school for Founder heirs and their bethrothed. Sadly the warm cuddling had to end as they were awoken by Neville.

"Come on you guys wake up!" shouted Neville

Orion and Draco quickly woke up as the Malfoy boy quickly rolled off the bed and hit the ground. Grunting with a small bit of pain he quickly growled at Longbottom.

"What the hell Neville! I was just enjoying the warmth of my lion!" Draco growled.

Orion stretched as he laughed while changing into his school robes, "easy there Draco don't blow a gasket." He then looked at Neville with a smile. "good morning Neville what up?"

"We have our flying lessons" Neville cheered.

Reluctantly the lover boys were up and ready. Elizabeth was getting dressed across the room, Theo was still asleep while Blaise, the betrothed of his brother Ryuga was trying to wake up Theo even though he himself was less enthused than Orion at the prospect of a flying lesson.

"Blaise what's wrong?" Orion asked in a concerning voice.

"I'm going to make a fool of myself" Blaise replied under his breath only Orion could hear him.

"No you won't my little stallion, don't worry about it" replied Orion as he put his hand on Blaise's shoudlers "there's nothing to be concerned about"

"Its with the other houses" Theo replied checking the notice on the bulliten board. "Except we have to deal with the two gloryhounds Charles and Aurora Dumbledore-Evans. I'd rather kiss Rabastian Lestrange than have a flying lesson with those two pigs"

"No joke" sneered Draco. "it would be such a shame if the wonderous Dumbledore twins were to show up during the flying lessons, especially since our instructor speaks so highly of them"

Many of the Slytherins agreed with Draco as most of them despise the Dumbledore children considering the monsters that their parents were. They soon left eager to start the day so they could get to their flying lesson. Professor Akiza Veil the Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Veil took one look at her favorite student and walked in the other direction but not before giving Orion a thumbs up. The brooms that the Slytherins were using were not up to quality and Orion made a note to have them replaced, they just weren't Hogwarts standard. Soon the Gryffindors arrived a bit later followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. James Dumbledore arrived with his two children who were boasting and bragging about their flying skills that they had while growing up. Orion shared a look with Draco snickering as Ryuga and Hermione along with their other friends shared in their friends disgust for the Dumbledores.

"Afternoon class" greeted James. "I'm Professor James Dumbledore and I'm your flying instructor. I'm going to be teaching you the skills to become great flyers."

Some of the Gryffindors, the Dumbledore twins, and Ron Weasley cheered as they knew that James was one of the greatest quidditch flyers during his time in Hogwarts.

"alright everyone lets get to it, stick your hand over your broom and say up"

Orion, Draco, and unfortunately Charles and Aurora got their brooms to jump into their hands immediatly. The houses had a great laugh when Ron's broom shot up and hit him in the face, ignoring the loss of points that each house minus Gryffindor for laughing at Ron. James went around and helped the other houses by correcting them where they went wrong and helping them when needed. He paid no attention to the Slytherins so Orion helped them since his father William taught him how to fly when he was a kid. He especially helped the kids who never been on a broom before.

"Now mount your brooms and when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground and fly slowly around the pitch and then touch back down, my son Charles will demonstrate for you now" James instructed grinning at his son. Orion noted that Charles did have quite a bit of flying skill though not as much as he bragged about. Ryuga shook his head in disgust as Charles touched down preening down at some of the applauding Gryffindors.

James blew his whistle and the group rose up, some of them were unsteady but others flew off. Ryuga shot off showing off the skills that he inherited from his father Tom. Draco looked at the Granger twins and Orion who nodded back and grinned. The four of them flew after Aurora as they flattened themselves to their brooms and creeping up behind her. When they were flying directly behind her as they gave a burst of speed and would have hit her if Ryuga didn't readly leapt off his broom and over her. He landed perfectly in front of Aurora as he and his friends surrounded her like quidditch players who had surround their opponent that had the quaffle. Aurora quickly dove down as she landed harshly on the ground as Orion and his friends nose dived towards the ground before levelling out and jumped off their brooms landing neatly on the grass.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! you could have hurt your sister James Jr." James exploded as he looked over to Orion and shook him. Orion growled until Draco stormed over and tapped James' shoulder. "What do you want you death eater?" James growled. He was then rewarded with a kick in his crotch causing him to fall on the ground in severe pain as he clutched his crotch.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't attack my betrothed and to ensure that you learn your lesson **CRUCIO!** " he growled as he cast the unforgivable upon James.

James convulsed in extreme pain, "ahhhhhh make it stop! it hurts!" He couldn't believe that the Malfoy boy actually had the guts to cast one of the unforgivables on him. Soon after three minutes he begged for mercy as Draco released the curse. He quickly got up and glared at him, "you're in for it now the casting of an unforgivable is life in Azkaban!" he said in pure happiness as he believed he finally rid the Gryffindor heir of the evil of the Malfoy family.

Draco laughed "you really think I'll go to Azkaban if you'll remember the law that was set by the Founders of Hogwarts who were considering royalty next to Lord Merlin and Lady Morgana. It states that if any harm should come to the heir of any of the founders or the heir to Merlin or Morgana or their betrothed then the ones that was assaulted or threatened are allowed to seek retribution of any kind therefore I am allowed to use any of the three unforgivable curses."

"Thats a lie!" shouted Ron. "The use of the Unforgivables is a death sentence you slimey snake, your in for it now and the best part of it is Orion will be placed with a light family when he's ready to marry."

"Aside from that" James said looking at Ryuga. "that was dangerous you could have hurt Aurora!"

"I highly doubt that" Ryuga told him shrugging carelessly, making it apparent that he didn't care either way.

"James Jr this has gone on long enough your the savior of the Wizarding World you have a..." he was then cut off by Akiza Veil who swooped in from no where and grabbed Orion and Ryuga, swinging them around as she laughed.

"that was amazing flying pups! all of you were wonderful" Akiza complimented. "I didn't know you all were that good"

Hermione laughed as did her sister "well we did have some training in flying by Rabastion and Rudolphus Lestrange."

"you got that right the Lestrange brothers were awesome flyers even better than James" Elizabeth smirked at James' angry expression.

"Class dismissed!" James barked, making everyone minus our beloved Grey group leave. The only other ones to remain was the twins and their father.

"what brought you out here?" Orion asked his honorary aunt.

"I was talking with Severus and Filius when we caught sight of you all flying and we were very impressed with your skills. Now seeing as the rules states that broomsticks were not allowed to first years, Severus and Filius didn't see any problem with placing you and Ryuga on the Quidditch team." Akiza answered brightly.

"Wicked!" Orion cheered, getting placed back on his feet as he hugged his brother.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" James exclaimed. "JAMES JR IS FINE TO BE SEEKER BUT NOT ORION HE'S DANGEROUS IN THE AIR!"

"Excuse me Mr. Dumbledore I believe that I am in charge of what happens with my Slytherins" Snape said coldly.

"Damn you Snivellus your attempts to become better than me is pointless that'll never happen." laughed James.

"Goat humping slut" Draco and Orion said in unison getting a nod from Akiza.

James growled as he looked down at Orion, "I know what this is about, you are clearly jealous of my children so you always try to hurt and humiliate them and you wonder why we wanted to give you away. If this is how you act now you would have even become even more unbearable should you have grown up around us. We have tried our best to show your parents that my family isn't dark yet you throw it all back into our faces, repeatedly doing anything to bring us down. You're ungrateful and its pathetic I'm surprised that your parents put up with a dark child like you."

Akiza, Severus, and Flitwick were in shock at what came out of James' mouth and the fact that he believed his own words. Orion had gone completely still, his face resembling marble as his brown eyes burned like unholy green fire. Soon the clouds overhead rumbled, the winds beginning to rage and thunder soon clashed as the Gryffindor heir's anger made his control over his magic waver dangerously. How dare James say such degrading and false things to him. How dare he use his dark behavior and his love for the dark and light arts to support his mistakes and actions. The former Potter was a insect that was nothing more than scum off his shoe, he was arrogant without backing up his claims as he was a sheep led by his master Albus. Then without a second thought Orion stormed over to James and in a second he plunged his hand into James' chest and pulled out his heart as it pulsed in his hand shocking everyone. Orion's eyes glowed dark red as he started to squeeze James' heart slowly making the former Potter fall onto his knees coughing.

"Do you truely think those pathetic insects you call children needs me to hurt them? be realistic! I'm surprised that they even know how to walk on their own, let alone fly, everything was done for them" he growled squeezing the man's heart even tighter making James' convulse. "There is nothing that she can do that I or my friends can do better. You always question the choices I made in life. Like when you found out that my parents had arranged for me and Draco to be married, or the fact that I told my parents about the abuse I suffered at your hands, or about my sorting into the Snake Pit as you called it. You're so caught up in your own fantasy world that my brother Ryuga will solve all of the Wizarding World's problems by having him kill his own father, the Dark Lord."

James coughed "he needs to fulfill the prophecy Dumbledore said so"

This only made Orion squeeze his heart tighter, "Even now you believe that Ryuga should abandon me and his real parents so that he can defeat someone who has a lot more experience in magic!" He so wanted to crush James' heart but he decided that he wasn't even worth it, but it was fun to strike fear into his heart. "While we're at it you call me ungrateful and yet what have you or that Mudblood Lily ever did for me? you wanted to throw me away to another family and expect me to be happy when it was clear that I was happy with my brother. But you know I am glad that I wasn't raised by you, I am really thankful that you are weak of will and unable to make decisions on your own, after all you are nothing but Dumbledore's sheep. If Lord Tom ever returns to kill you then I pray to Lady Circe herself that my friends and I get front row seats to the show because nothing would make me more happy than to watch your perfect world burn with you in the center of it all." Orion smirked as he plunged James' heart back into his chest making the ex Potter clutch his chest.

His friends followed him back into the castle as they were acheing to know how he was able to remove James' heart without killing him even though they wanted to see the man die.

"Come on Orion spill it how did you do that?" Dudley asked. "That was some strange magic."

Orion laughed, "you remember that muggle tv show Once Upon A Time?" he asked knowing that some of his friends knew about the show."

Hermione put two and two together, "oh wow you managed to do what Rumplestiltskin and Queen Regina did in the show, wow that's amazing! is there a way that you could teach us that?" she asked.

"You sure about that Hermione I thought Muggleborns didn't want to learn Dark Arts." asked Theo.

"Why not? this way I can use it on any boys I date that hurt me or cheat on me" she said leaning towards Theo Nott making the Nott heir blush.

The group was laughing they knew that Theo was dating Hermione, it was the first time in history that a member of the House of Nott fell in love with a Muggleborn. Theo was going to announce his marriage to Hermione once he graduated and took on the Lordship to spite his father who despised Muggles and Muggleborns. Their relationship happened during Potions class when they were partners, Hermione was helping Theo with his potions when Charles' potion exploded making Theodore shield Hermione with his body which made the Muggleborn blush like crazy. They chose to keep it a secret until the end of their schooling and their friends all agreed to keep their mouths shut.

 **Hogwarts: Great Hall**

It was lunch time as everyone was enjoying the delicious food that the house elves prepared and some of them were Lara's recipies that she allowed them to cook at the castle. They were many delicous foods from Pizza to Meatloaf and of course there were the desserts that Lady Riddle made ranging from Chocolate Moose to her famous Triple Fudge Brownies. The entire school was loving the food heck even the teachers were and some of them wanted copies of the recipies. Soon Serenity came barging into the Great Hall whinnying happily catching the attention of the majority of the hall. She dropped two packages near Orion and Ryuga as they each fed her an apple which she happily ate.

"Open them!" said Draco excitedly.

The two brothers tore off the paper and whooped when they caught sight of Shadowbolt 3000 on the top of the broomstick.

"Whoa! a Shadowbolt 3000 there the most fastest brooms ever made." Blaise shouted. "Congrats you guys"

"They were first invented by Lord Percius Croft in 1648 and throughout the years he's only made Shadowbolts 2000's but these are the newest upgrades and their not even in the stores yet"

The two brothers were shocked that they got brand new brooms that were never released yet as their reward for becoming the youngest seekers in a century. They noticed a note on their packages. The first note was from Orion's parents.

 _Hey Cub,_

 _We are so proud of you. Your father and I never made the team until we were in our second year. You'll be amazing I know it after all you inherited my skills for flying, we were originally going to get you a broom for your birthday but when we heard from Severus the big news we knew we just had to get you one now. After all your a Gryffindor and most importantly a Croft and you deserve the best. Amanda had contacts on the Quidditch team and they helped us get you and your brother the Shadowbolt 3000, the newest model that isn't even released yet. They won't be in the stores until Spring, other than that we are going to come to watch your first game._

 _Also I got your letter about your first day of school don't worry I'm going to put those assholes in their place. But it seems you did it for me, I heard from Severus that you ripped James' heart out like Regina did in the show Once Upon A Time. I didn't think that was possible but it seems it is. Now normally I wouldn't approve of this behavior but seeing as how they made you live through hell I'll make an exception. Too bad I couldn't rip out James' heart myself but maybe you can teach me. Anyway your father and I love you very much, see you at your first game._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

The other note on the other Shadowbolt 3000 was for Ryuga.

 _Dear Ryuga,_

 _I am so proud of you and if your father were here he would be as well. Youngest Seeker in a century huh? that's quite the accomplishment, the professors have told me about your performances in classes so far. Your a natural like your father and I, remember study hard and don't let Quidditch take over you don't want to be obsessed with it like those asses James and Lily. I'll be there for your first game take care._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Charles and Aurora who were walking by the Slytherin table noticed the brooms that were on the table. They gasped as they saw that it was the Shadowbolt 3000 the brand new brooms that weren't even released yet. As always the twins were seething that the former brothers got everything while they couldn't even get on the Quidditch team.

"You're in trouble now Orion first years aren't allowed to have their own broomsticks" sneered Aurora.

"Plus since we aren't allowed to have a broom you sure as hell shouldn't be able to have it." growled Charles.

George Weasley laughed from the Gryffindor table, "shows what you know Dumbledore"

Fred nodded in agreement, "that's right besides Orion and Ryuga are the newest seekers on their Quidditch team."

Charles and Aurora were speechless. They hoped to make the Quidditch team during their first year as they were supposed to be the best at everything. They had been informed by Oliver Wood, the captain of Gryffindor that there was no way that he would consider letting them try out considering their parents new reputation. The looks on their faces was almost as good as their brooms well almost.

 **Hogwarts: October 31, 1991**

September slipped into October as the weeks have gone by quick, after all with Quidditch practice two evenings a week, the classes and spending time with friends in all of the houses including a lovely blonde by name of Luna Lovegood, one of Orion's other betrothed that was also a victim of Charles' pranks and discrimination by Aurora who made fun of her family for being weird.

Luna was walking with Orion with Daphne Greengrass towards the library to meet up with the Ravenclaws "the Halloween feast is tonight, all of the spirits visit the world of the living for one day its truely fascinating."

Daphne nodded "the twins say that its the greatest feast, well unless your unfortunate to spend Christamas here"

Orion's stomach growled, "come on ladies you're making me hungry."

"you know what they say Orion the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Luna laughed.

"thats right besides when aren't you hungry?" Daphne snickered.

They soon arrived at the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table with their group when Draco noticed the twins with grins plastered on their faces "What are you two up to? knowing those smirks you just did something funny or you got into trouble."

Fred shrugged his shoulders "well now that you mentioned it"

"we finished pranking Charles and his sister" George laughed.

"yeah we heard what James said to you"

"so we devised a plan to get revenge"

"to show them that no one messes with our friends" the twins said finishing in unison.

"what did you do?" Luna asked.

The twins laughed "just wait"

Suddenly right on cue the owl post arrived and many of the students recieved packages including Orion. They were showered with falling peces of confetti and paper folded bats. The paper bats all combined into one gaint bat as it began to unfold to reveal a picture of James and Charles wearing nothing but a ballerina tutu and Aurora with green hair who was also wearing a shirt that said Slytherins Rule. The entire hall erupted into laughter.

Draco and Theo highfived the twins as Orion was trying to conserve his laughter "wicked job guys"

Fred bowed his head "well you did say you wished to see James and Charles in a situation that they would never recover from"

George nodded "after all you own the school Orion and Draco here is the Prince of Magic and Prince of Russia, and we as your boyguards will always protect you"

Draco laughed "well then we are honored Weasleys I always wanted a bodyguard" He then was put into a headlock by his lover as he laughed.

"you always love to joke around" Orion laughed as he let Draco go.

Orion then opened a long package that he had recieved from his father and he was shocked out of his mind. There laying before him was the sword of his thrice great grandfather Godric Gryffindor. He thought that the sword was always at the school, hell he even thought Albus had it thank Lady Circe he didn't.

Cassandra looked down at the sword "whoa! the sword of Gryffindor!"

Orion smiled as he looked over at Cassandra, "Cassy I want you to have the sword"

Cassandra looked shocked at what Orion was saying, "what? but you're the rightful owner of the sword you are Godric's heir after all."

"and you'll become Lady Gryffindor-Croft when we are married" Orion said softly.

"I don't understand Orion" Cassandra replied nervously.

Orion sat her down as he begun to explain, "Its simple Cassy when I marry my betrothes you will be Lady Gryffindor-Croft Draco will be Lady Slytherin, Daphne will become Lady Peverell-Potter, and Luna will be Lady Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff."

"What about a Lady LeFay?" asked Ryuga.

"I haven't chosen one yet little brother" Orion replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" Cassandra replied.

The only reply she got was when Orion pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her deeply. Cassy felt warm and safe within his arms. As the Gryffindor heir released her he handed her the sword as she happily accepted it with a warm smile.

"thank you Orion." she said with happy tears.

"Hey your my lioness you deserve the best" Orion replied.

Cassandra headed back over to the Hufflepuff table when James and his two children arrived at the Great Hall. They were not happy no not one bit. Charles and his sister headed to the Gryffindor table as they glared over at the twins. They couldn't believe that the twins would harm them, the heirs to Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard in the world. They were shocked when Cassandra came over to thank the twins for their help with her charms homework.

"Hey Fred and George I want to thank you for helping me with my charms homework." Cassy smiled.

"No problem" said Fred and George. "always happy to help."

"Hey" interrupted Charles. "What are you doing here you filthy snake this is the lion's table get lost."

Cassandra turned to the arrogant boy "none of your buisness Charles"

Charles growled at the disrespect he was getting from the Lestrange girl when a small glow caught his eye. He noticed the sword that was tied to her dagger holster and he saw the engraving of Godric Gryffindor's name. "where did you get that sword you slimey snake? I bet you stole it didn't you."

"I didn't steal it Dumbledore" snarled Cassandra.

"DAD!...GRANDPA ALBUS! the Lestrange girl has the sword of Gryffindor she stole it" Aurora shouted getting James and Albus' attention.

James and Albus quickly walked down from the head table and towards the Gryffindor table. From what everyone could see James wasn't very happy in fact he was furious.

"Ms Lestrange I am afraid you must hand over the sword, thievary is not tolerated here at Hogwarts." said Albus.

"I am afraid headmaster that this sword belongs to me now." Cassandra smirked as she sat down next to Fred and began to use her napkin to clean the blade.

"DONT LIE YOU FILTHY SNAKE YOU STOLE THAT FROM THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW HAND IT OVER" James demanded.

Fred came to Cassandra's defence "I'm sorry to tell you this Headmaster but the sword was given to Orion by his father Lord William Gryffindor as a gift. He then gave Cassandra the sword after all she is to be the future Lady Gryffindor." he laughed enjoying the shocked looks on their faces. "now if you would be so kind as to go back to the head table I don't think you want to embarass yourselves anymore than you already have."

James and Albus were about to retort when Quirrel came rushing into the Great Hall screaming as if something was chasing him.

"Troll in the dungeon! troll in the dungeon!" he shouted until he collapsed in front of everyone as the Great Hall erupted into a panic.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "All students head back to the common rooms, teachers will come with me"

"Slytherins will be coming to the Ravenclaw towers until the troll is dealt with" said Hermione. "Please follow me" Soon all of the Slytherins followed the Muggleborn to the Ravenclaw common room while the teachers headed down to the dungeons.

Charles looked to his sister when everyone else was leaving, "lets go find the troll, We'll defeat it and once again be the heros of the school that we once were."

Aurora agreed as she nodded "yeah after all we are the ones that will become the next Merlin and Morgana, dad said so and he's always right."

Orion watched as they left and he knew they were going to be in danger. Charles nor Aurora had enough control over their spells to even go up against a troll. He turned to Draco "you go with other students and make sure the Slytherins are okay I'm going after my former siblings to make sure they don't kill themselves."

"Awwww but it would do the wizarding world a favor?" Draco whined.

Orion looked at him with a 'really' look "come on darling they may be annoying and obnoxious but I'm not that heartless, after all my mother always there is good in everyone even if they don't want to show it."

"Charles and Aurora good? you're crazy" Draco groaned.

"Maybe I am" laughed Orion. "but remember what you used to say back when we were kids I always loved playing the hero." He then set out towards the dungeon in the direction that his ex siblings had gone. He just got down to the lower level when he heard a couple of screams coming from what the bathroom near the potions room.

Orion advanced into the bathroom as he saw his ex sister unconscious on the floor already, it looked though if he had fainted and Charles was cowering in a corner. He began to throw hexes at the troll as best as he could giving Charles a chance to grab his sister and run.

"Help us" Charles screamed as he was scared.

Orion acted as he could as he saw the troll's club come down towards Charles as he threw himself at his former brother and pushed him out of the way. Charles bumped his head on the sink but Orion himself suffered an arm injury as the troll's club smashed into his arm.

 **"Wingardium Leviosa"** shouted Neville as he came in and knocked the troll out with his club.

The last thing Orion remembered was hearing the voices of a few of the teachers and the anxious voices of his friends before he blacked out from the pain.

 **Hogwarts: Hospital Wing**

The Gryffindor heir woke up and found out that he was in the hospital wing. He was greeted with a big hug from Draco and Ryuga.

"Thank Circe your okay I was so worried" cried Draco.

"Its a good thing Neville found you" said Ryuga.

"ORION!" a voice rang out as Orion saw it was his parents William and Lara.

"Oh thank god I was so frightened" cried Lara as she hugged him.

"you gave us quite the scare litle star" said William.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad Charles and his sister decided to go after the troll and I couldn't let them get killed. I may hate them but I would never wish death upon them."

"You've learned a lot from me Orion" smiled Lara. "We Crofts can see the good in people even if they are total jerks."

Soon the doors opened to reveal James, Lily, and Albus entered as they headed towards the twins bed.

"Our little angels we're so glad your okay" Lily cried.

"What happened?" asked James.

Charles pouted, "We were in the bathroom and we got trapped and Orion attacked us and then prevented us from knocking out the troll."

James quickly turned to Orion, "you evil little spawn, trying to hurt our children I'll see you expelled for this."

Before Orion or his father William could respond Dumbledore spoke, "I believe that Orion should be suspended from school for attacking the heirs of an Ancient and Noble House. Its a fitting punishment"

William snarled as he quickly placed his hand around Albus' neck as he squeezed it tightly choking Albus, "Listen here you little goat humper, I will not tolerate anymore lies from your family towards my son. My family owns this school and I will not hesitate to kick you and your ex Potter followers out of this school, you hear me" Getting a nod from Albus as the man was trying to breathe.

Lara was the next one to intervine "I was also informed that you James Dumbledore had the gall to assault my son during his first day at school. I will not tolerate anyone that assaults my son and I will not allow you James to get off scot free so now I'm going to use my rights as Lady Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. I hearby decree that James will no longer be able to teach at Hogwarts and neither shall his wife. The only job they will get here at this school will be Mr Filch's job as caretaker and if they or their kids dare try anything against my son or his friends or betrothed will be expelled from the school and can never ever return so mote it be."

As soon as Lara said that they felt the school pulsing with magic as Lord Gryffindor declared the same thing as his wife which increased the magic of Hogwarts. James and Lly were completely shocked that Lord and Lady Gryffindor would dare threaten them and the great Albus Dumbledore with explusion if they dare tried anything against Orion or his friends. Albus however was really angry that they had corned him with no chance to use Orion to get what he wants.

Orion was watching with imense satisfaction as his parents were chewing out Albus and his former parents. It was truely the best thing that he could ever hope for.

"Now if you'll please leave" said Lara. "my husband and I need to tend to our son"

The ex Potters and Albus collected Charles and Aurora as they left the hospital wing. Lara and her family were finally alone as Lady Croft was discussing Orion's future in Hogwarts.

"Sweetheart if you want we can transfer you to Merlin's Academy of Magic if you wish, I know Headmistress Celestia would love to have you" said Lara softly.

"No mom its okay I love Hogwarts and I'm going to be the top of my class you'll see I'll the best student here and surpass Godric Gryffindor." Orion said boldly.

William laughed, "that's my boy you got the heart and spirit of a Gryffindor and the ambition of a Slytherin."

Draco kissed Orion "don't you ever scare me like that again you hear me?" he asked kissing him again.

Orion hugged him close "its okay I'm not gonna die anytime soon"

William laughed "well your mother and I are off to speak to Dumbledore about his placement in this school."

"and James and Lily?" asked Draco.

"Oooooh they're in for a real treat" grinned Lara as she and her husband left the hospital wing.

"Why do I get the feeling my parents are going to kill them?" asked Orion.

Draco laughed "if they do we can always watch the memory of it. Now come on lets get you down to the Halloween feast I am sure you're very hungry."

"You bet I am come on." said Orion as he left with all of his friends.

 **There you go everyone chapter ten. It was a bit hard and challenging to write this chapter but review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I have a Poll here to ask who you think should be paired with the Granger twins and who Orion's last person in his harem should be because Orion has yet to meet his Lady or Consort LeFay. Vote Now!**

 **Hermione Granger:**

 **Theodore Nott (Slytherin)-3 vote**

 **Fred Weasley (Gryffindor)**

 **George Weasley (Gryffindor)**

 **Tracy Davis (Slytherin)**

 **Dudley Longbottom (Gryffindor)**

 **Neville Longbottom (Slytherin)**

 **Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor)-1 vote**

 **Oliver Wood (Gryfffindor)**

 **Viktor Krum (Pureblood-half dragon)-1 vote**

 **Fleur Decalour (Pureblood-Veela)**

 **Elizabeth Granger:**

 **Theodore Nott (Slytherin)**

 **Fred Weasley (Gryffindor)-1 vote**

 **George Weasley (Gryffindor)**

 **Tracy Davis (Slytherin)-2 vote**

 **Dudley Longbottom (Gryffindor)**

 **Neville Longbottom (Slytherin)**

 **Oliver Wood (Gryfffindor)**

 **Viktor Krum (Pureblood-half dragon)**

 **Fleur Decalour (Pureblood-Veela)-1 vote**

 **Orion Gryffindor's choice for Lady or Consort LeFay**

 **Viktor Krum (Pureblood-half dragon)-7 votes**

 **Fleur Decalour (Pureblood-Veela)-3 votes**

 **Gabrielle Decalour (Pureblood-Veela)-1 vote**

 **Cedric Diggory (Pureblood)**

 **Cho Chang (Pureblood)**

 **Patil Twins (Purebloods)**

 **Colin Creevey (Muggleborn)**

 **Oliver Wood (Pureblood)**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley (Muggleborn)-1 vote**


	11. Family Meeting and Halloween Part 2

**Hello Everyone here's the next chapter and its the longest chapter I have ever written**

Bellatrix wasn't pleased at all, no not one bit. She received a message from her blood sister Lara about what happened at Hogwarts that involved a troll and Orion ending up in the hospital wing with an almost fatal injury. The now enraged witch wanted nothing more to storm the school and tear the headmaster a brand new one. Orion was the light of her life other than her daughter Cassandra and to harm them was to harm her. Heading towards the Lestrange weapons cabinet she opened the doors to revealed all of her favorite daggers. There were so many that she liked to use when it came to torture and she just couldn't pick only one.

"ooooh so much to choose for many different methods" Bellatrix cackled. "lets see I could use my dragonclaw blade that I use for castration, no to merciful. Oooooh Lord Salazar's blade gifted to me by Lord Tom Riddle dipped in basilisk venom that could be perfect. No wait maybe I could use my fang blade that was formed from a large wolf's fang, I use that one for flaying my victims alive, ooooh so many to choose from which one should I choose" she playfully whined.

Some would say that she was crazy with her obsession of daggers and knives and they would be right about that. However Orion was very special to the dark witch and she would face hell and Satin himself for her little snake. Packng the dagger of Lord Salazar within the confines of her robe she leaves for the dining hall of Lestrange Manor where her little sister Narcissa and her brother in law Lucius Malfoy were waiting.

"Cissy darling how wonderful for you to pay me a visit" Bellatrix cackled. "I take it you also received word from Lady Croft?"

Narcissa gave her sister a cold look, gone was her warm motherly gaze now replaced with the fires of a mother's rage. "of course I did Bella, honestly a troll walking around a school full of children! doesn't that headmaster know how to keep such dangerous creatures out!" she ranted.

"Calm yourself my dear" said Lucius. "I'm just as angry as you are, but storming the castle like a rampaging dragon will not help us."

"LUCIUS ABRAXUS MORDRED MALFOY!" Narcissa shouted as Lucius cringed at the volume of her tone. "A STUDENT WHO IS ALSO OUR GODSON ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING WITH AN ALMOST FATAL INJURY! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I SHOULDN'T GO TO THAT SCHOOL AND TEAR DUMBLEDORE INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

Lucius sighed as he knew that once Narcissa got angry there was nothing he could do to calm her down unless she got her way, "alright alright Narcissa I won't stop you. I should have known that by now knowing how long we've been married"

"Lucy dear" said Bellatrix. "I think maybe you should let your other wife know what's going on at Hogwarts."

Lucius looked towards his sister in law as he went wide eyed, "Bella! Ziva hasn't seen Draco ever since he was three years old. It was agreed she would live in the Muggle world for the safety of not only Draco but herself as well."

"But he is her son" stated Bellatrix firmly. "and as his mother she has just as much right in his life as you do. Trust me it is best that she is informed, you owe Draco that much."

The Malfoy lord pondered for a bit and he couldn't help but agree. Ziva David, his muggle wife did have much right as he did, and as much as he loved her his crazy sister in law proved a good point. Ziva should visit Draco and from what he knew about her was that the woman was more dangerous than any dark creature in the wizarding world when it comes to those close to her.

"Alright I'll send her a letter with a portkey and once she arrives we will head out to Hogwarts." he said firmly as he asked Bella if he could use her study.

Getting her approval Lucius headed into Bellatrix's private study as he took a parchment from his robe and a quill from the desk and began to write to his muggle wife. It took him about fourty five minutes as he included everything about her son Draco and her godsons. He also included the dangers that happened at Hogwarts including the troll incident involving young Orion. Heading towards the window he called Eve, the Malfoy family owl.

"Eve take this to Ziva it is urgent that she gets this message right away" he said in his cold tone.

The owl understood immmediately that urgency of the situation especially since it involves the young Ziva David. With a hoot the brown owl flew as fast as her wings could carry her to the states of America.

'Please get here soon Ziva I have a feeling Draco needs you more than ever.' Lucius prayed.

 **NCIS Headquarters, Washington United States of America**

Ziva sunk into her office chair, the room was eerily silent as the sun streaked past the window. For the past few days she couldn't sleep. Back in her homeland officers had to report at 0500 hours. She yawned but kept herself awake so she could focus on her work.

"What I wouldn't give to have something to do but I'm stuck doing desk work for the next few weeks because I messed up on a mission" she said softly even though she was irritated.

It was her mission to stalk a few suspects that were involved or may be involved in Commander Randolph's murder. However she let her feelings for revenge cloud her judgement since the commander was an old friend of hers back in Israel.

A loud ruckus jarred her concentration as she looked up to see DiNozzo and McGee. She groaned as she wished that people would just let her do her job in piece. Giving a fake smile she spoke to Tony, "What can I do for you boys?"

"McGee wanted to try to cheer you up since you've been so agitated these past few days." Tony grinned.

"Oh really!" Ziva stated as she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Well Tony I'm fine and you should try and learn how to lie better or you'll end up as a stain on the wall"

Tony stepped back a little as he wasn't expecting a threat from her, "whoa easy there Ziva I was just trying to help you. you don't have to be a bitch about it. I know your upset about Commander Randolph but you can't let your lust of revenge cloud your judgement."

Ziva slammed her hands on the desk as she rose from her seat, "you have two minutes to sit back in your seat back at your desk or I'll take your head and squish it like a grape." she snarled as she sat back down.

McGee was already at his seat not wanting to be on the end of Ziva's rage. "Come on Tony we better continue our work of going through Commander Randolph's bank records."

Tony was still staring down at Ziva for a few minutes before heading back to his desk. Sitting down he still looked at her with hard cold eyes which Ziva returned. One of the agents opened a window to get some air when an owl flew through the window as it freaked Tony out as he fell back off his chair.

"Who ordered an owl" Tony shouted.

Ziva laughed as she saw that it was Eve, her husband's family owl, "Hello there Eve its been a long time" she said holding out her arm as Eve rested on it.

"Eve?" McGee asked. "you know this bird Ziva?"

Stroking Eve's feathers Ziva looked towards her fellow agents, "of course she's my husband's family owl."

Tony sputtered as he quickly got up from the floor, "HUSBAND?!...YOUR MARRIED?!" he shouted getting the attention of everyone including Jethro Gibbs who just walked in.

"Yes Tony I'm married" Ziva responded firmly.

Tony couldn't believe his luck, ever since he got to know Ziva he was trying at every single turn to tell Ziva how he felt about her. He was even going to ask her out for dinner tonight. But now his hopes of getting Ziva were now buried. Right now he was a little angry that she didn't even tell them or him about her being married. However pulling himself together he happily asked her about her husband.

"So who's the lucky man?" Tony asked with a fake smile.

Ziva shook her head with a smile as she saw how desperate Tony was getting to know about Lucius. But hey this might be the only way to tell Tony that she isn't even interested in him.

"His name Tony is Lord Lucius Abraxus Mordred Malfoy, he's from Britain and he's one of the sacred twenty eight families of Britain's House of Lords." she said proudly.

"A Lord of Britain oooooh how exciting how did you guys meet?" Abbey asked acting all giddy like a school girl.

Ziva sat down as she explained how she met Lucius and what a tale it was going to be.

"Well Abbey I met him when I was enrolled into a private school in Britain and I was the top of my class. During my senior year I met Lucius at a school exchange program. He was from a private boarding school in Scotland and he was the most kind person I ever met. His kind attitude, his warm tone of voice, his beautiful long blonde hair." she giggled before she saw they were getting more interested mostly Tony. Clearing her throat she continued.

"Anyway we dated for a few years and he took me to the Louve in France where he proposed to me on top of the Eiffel Tower and it was the perfect moment." she sighed lovingly.

Abbey was super happy but jealous at the same time, "wow he proposed to you from up there man your so lucky."

"Yes I was Abbey." Ziva replied. "However the most wonderful moment was the day I gave birth to my beautiful baby boy"

"YOUR A MOM?" Tony coughed as he spitted out his coffee.

"Yes Tony now please let me continue" she groaned. "He was born in June and he was the perfect baby boy, he looked just like his father but he had my face and my eyes. It was heaven on earth for me until a war began and there were certain people in Britain that didn't approve of my marriage to Lucius."

"What happened during the war?" asked Dr Mallard.

"It was agreed that I would live in the states that way my son would be safe from descrimination and I would be safe from being hunted due to my status." she sighed. "Now don't get me wrong I chose to do this for the sake of my husband and my baby boy."

"What's his name?" asked Gibbs who was really interested.

"His name is Draco Lucius Eli Malfoy-David and I believe that even though he looks like his father I believe he will act a lot like me" she giggled.

Suddenly a loud hooting and a peck on Ziva's arm from Eve's beak caught their attention as Ziva noticed a scroll attached to its leg. Looking closely at it Agent David could see the Malfoy crest on the parchment. Untying the scroll from Eve's leg she slowly unrolled the scroll.

 _My Darling Ziva,_

 _How are you my dragoness?, its been a long while since the last time we met. But we have time to catch up later, Draco needs your help. There was a little incident okay a big incident involving a Troll that was somehow let inside Hogwarts and a student was injured. It wasn't Draco but it was his husband to be Orion Croft, you remember him Lady Croft's only son. Anyway Lily and James Dumbledore formly Potter as you once knew them have become arrogant, their former youngest son Ryuga Riddle defeated the dark lord and began to ignore even abuse their eldest Orion. Orion suffered a childhood worse than anything at the hands of Lily and James. Draco has done his best to protect his beloved in school but ends up a large target himself. Orion is the son of Godric's thrice grandson Lord William Gryffindor and my son is Orion's husband to be. When their betrothal was discovered Draco was attacked at every turn by some of the students even some of the teachers and you can guess who. Anway back to the troll incident the former Potter children Charles and Aurora Potter went searching for the troll and because of their stupidity Orion almost got killed trying to save them. Then that goat bastard had the gall to say that Orion will be suspended for attacking the heirs to his noble house._

Ziva was really starting to get pissed that her son and his bethrothed were not only in danger in school but Orion was going to be punished for saving a couple of students from a full grown Troll. She was also completely furious that her son, her beloved dragon was being targeted and discrimized for not only being from a dark family but being married to Gryffindor's thrice great grandson. Although she was a Muggle she was the Lady of the Houses of Malfoy and David, she was also once the proxy for the House of Black but when other dark purebloods were threatened by her power Lucius safely hid her within the Muggle world. But now she was going back and this time she was going to be there for her family.

 _'Dumbledore is really going to get it'_ she growled to herself. _'although if I attend the meeting I can bring my gun and then accidently fire it at Albus' scrawny shrivelled balls.'_

She also knew Lily and James Potter as well, she met them a few times at Hogwarts. At first she liked them she thought they were nice, Lily seemed like a nice girl always sticking up for people and spoke out against bullying and such. James however was a bit of a toe rag at first but after a while he was really sweet. But now she could no longer call them her friends. From what she was told by her husband she could now only see Lily and James as beings that were in an evil class all their own.

 _Lord and Lady Gryffindor has called upon myself, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, his brother Rabastian, to attend this big meeting that will take place in Dumbledore's office in a few hours. I ask no I want you to come to this meeting as well. I believe its time for Draco to see you. If he's as smart as you are I believe he'd already ask Gringotts for an inheritance test and already found out about you. In this letter is a portkey that will take you to Lestrange Manor the password is Unity. Be cautious my dear once you arrive at the meeting Dumbledore will want to know who you are and what relation you have to us. I'm sure your aware that he is a master manipulator so please be careful, I look forward to seeing you again my beloved Ziva._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Lord Lucius Abraxus Mordred Malfoy_  
 _Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_  
 _Regent of The Minor House of David_  
 _Proxy for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Ziva folded up the letter as she reached into her desk and took out some owl treats and fed Eve as the owl hooted and flew out of the window. The young agent quickly stood up as she headed towards the elevator.

"I'm going to Britain my family needs me immediatly." she said strongly.

"Whoa Whoa there Mrs Speedy you can't leave, we still have a job to do" said DiNozzo with a laugh.

Ziva's face was stone cold as she gave a hard cold stare that sent shivers down Tony's neck, "Family comes first Tony, my family is in a danger that your tiny little brain couldn't even comprehend." she then stepped in the elevator as the door closed shut. "alright then here we go...UNITY!" she shouted as she vanished and was portkeyed to Lestrange Manor.

 **Lestrange Manor: London England**

Lucius was pacing the floor as he was awaiting any response from Ziva. He was worried that the letter didn't reach her or that something horrible happened to her. His second wife Narcissa was trying to keep him from straining himself with worry considering that her husband was so worried about the wellbeing of his Muggle wife.

"Lucius darling please sit down I am sure Lady Ziva recieved your letter and is on her way." Narcissa said trying to calm Lucius down.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard as Ziva appeared right there in front of them. She was a little dizzy as she didn't really like port keys that much.

"Oh man do I feel dizzy I am never doing that again. They should make port keys illegal." she coughed as she dusted off the dust and dirt from her clothes. She then looked up and came face to face with her husband. "Oh Lucius its been a long time darling..." she was quickly cut off with a hug from Lucius.

"Ziva my beloved its so good to see you after eight long years" he cried as he held her close like she was a lifeline. He hadn't cried since the day he was forced to hide his wife within the Muggle world. Normally Purebloods of high status dont show their emotions but Lucius was no exception, he was really a kind and gentle hearted man when you get to know him.

"It truely has my love but I am here to stay for good" Ziva stated with a strong and determined tone.

"What about the other Purebloods?" stuttered Bella.

"Screw them Belle" she yelled. "Those punks don't want to have a Muggle in a magical government well they can all screw themselves every single one."

"But Muggles can't fight back against Wizards and Witches since they have no magic" stated Narcissa.

Ziva laughed at Cissy's statement, "that may be but we Muggles have become advanced in technology and developed weapons that the Magical world could possibly dream of. We may not have magic but to us science and technology are the real magic" She then looked towards her husband and spoke in a dark tone. "when is the meeting Lucius I want to be there when I dig my hands into Albus' throat and rip it open."

"We are just about to leave now my dear" he said as he gathered everyone and they headed towards the floo and flooed to the Headmaster's office.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Scotland**

Orion was finally admitted out of the hospital wing as he was joined by all of his friends who were worried sick about him. A few of his friends thought that he died from his almost fatal injury but Orion assured them that he was fine.

"What happened while I was still in the hospital wing?" he asked.

"Well your parents had ordered a meeting in Dumbledore's office before the Halloween ball tonight regarding the wellbeing of the school and all the students including you" Ryuga smirked darkly. "and between you and me brother your mother invited Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rudolphus and Rabastian, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius to the meeting."

Orion was shocked that his mom was going to bring the entire Lestrange and Malfoy family, but whenever his mother found out that a threat that involves someone of her family she gathers the entire family to fight back.

Draco sat next to Orion as he rubbed his lion's shoulders and kissed his cheek, "hey don't worry about it to much my little star Aunt Lara and Uncle William can deal with this. Plus with my parents backing them up those Dumbledore's don't even stand a chance." he said triumphantly.

Suddenly a house elf named Dinky appeared, "young lords of Hogwarts and Magic Dinky brings news for Lord Draco of Magic from his father. Lord Malfoy wanted me to let young Draco know that his Muggle mother mistress Ziva will attend the big meeting with headmaster"

Draco sat there frozen as the house elf told him that his muggle mother was coming to Hogwarts. The young Malfoy heir just sat there as his heart was filled with happiness and shyness. He was happy that he was finally going to meet his real mother but at the same time was shy as he didn't really know much about her. Looking to the house elf he gave him a smile.

"Thank you Dinky please tell father and mother that I recieved their message and that I will be there at the meeting as well as Orion after the Halloween ball." he commanded as the elf nodded and vanished.

Neville laughed as he patted the Malfoy's back, "hey don't sweat it Draco you'll do great when you meet your real mother trust me."

Then a laugh was heard as the group of friends turned around to see Charles and his group of followers, Ronald Weasley, a Pureblood, Dean Thomas, a Muggleborn, Cho Chang, another Pureblood, Seamus Finnigan, a Halfblood, and finally his own sister Aurora and her friend Christine White, another Muggleborn.

"What's this I hear! the great Draco Malfoy is actually a Halfblood" Charles laughed.

Aurora laughed in agreement, "The Malfoys who praise Pureblood supremacy actually married a Muggleborn, so where is your mother now then Malfoy I bet she left you as soon as she found out who your father really was."

"His father probably raped the poor Muggle for satisfaction" Ronald replied. "Death Eaters the lot of them."

Draco stood firm and tall as a proud soldier would do when faced in the heat of battle as he drew his wand, "Listen here you little buggers I'm a Halfblood that is true but I am proud of my Muggle heritage it goes far back to the days of the royal Russian family the Romanovs."

"That's a lie!" screamed Christine. "The Romanov family died in 1918 the entire family was shot to death. There were no survivors so don't you dare lie about being related to them."

Suddenly Neville had his wand against her throat as did Luna and Hermione. "look here bitch Draco took an inheritance test from Gringotts which confirmed his blood relation to the Romanovs and by extension her royal majesty Queen Elizabeth."

"Plus the fact that my sister and I are related to the Malfoys" grinned Elizabeth.

Charles and Aurora were shocked that the Granger family was related to the Malfoys. It couldn't be true after all everyone knew that the Malfoys would never dare taint their family blood with Muggle blood.

"That's a lie and you know it Hermione there is no way your related to death eaters" stated Aurora.

"Come on Hermione your a Muggleborn like your sister you belong over here in Gryffindor with us" said Seamus.

"Don't let these death eaters taint you" screamed Dean.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Severus as he arrived to the entrance of the hospital wing.

"Professor" said Luna. "These Gryffindors found it okay to corner us when we left the hospital wing with Orion. They had overheard Draco talking to us about his real mother who we found out was a Muggle. They began to tease Draco and when we stood up for him Charles tried to have Hermione and her sister join Gryffindor saying they would be safe from death eaters like us."

Severus turned to the Gryffindor students who were cowering except for Charles who was arrogant as his father. The young clone of James Potter wasn't even showing a bit of fear.

"They are lying professor we were just here to greet them thats all and they were the ones who were attacking us." the young dumbledore said firmly.

"Really Mr. Dumbledore cause I see you and your group are the only ones with wands out so that will be 60 points for lying to a teacher and another 30 points for attacking students and another 10 points for using magic outside of classes." he said in his dull voice.

"Thats not fair!" shouted Ron. "They attacked us so they should be the one who should be punished."

"Make that two weeks detention with me for two weeks after supper with me for raising your voice at a teacher Mr Weasley." he said with a smirk as Ron paled.

The Gryffindor students not wanting to risk losing anymore points or receive more detentions fled as Severus checked over the other students for any injuries but found nothing.

"I am glad you all are okay" Severus said softly.

"We're fine Uncle Severus thank you" said Draco.

"Shouldn't we get ready for the Halloween ball its going to be starting in about four hours lets go" said Hermione as the students quickly rushed off saying goodbye to Severus.

"those kids are going to be the death of me" he laughed as he retired to his potion lab.

 **Slytherin Common Room**

"What should we dress as?" asked Ryuga. "There is so many choices to choose from."

"Yeah but it has to be original" said Orion. "We don't want people to think we copied off of their costumes.

The entire group agreed with Orion as they didn't want to be copycats. Elizabeth offered the suggestion that they could go dressed up as the Avengers. It was a good idea but Neville wasn't really a fan of the series. Dudley suggested that they go as the Knights of the round table. Draco laughed and said that armor makes him look fat even though Orion told him that he would look just fine in armor. So many different choices yet it was still hard to choose which one to wear. Suddenly Draco got an idea.

"I got an idea what if I asked the goblins of Gringotts to go to the Romanov family vault and remove the clothing of the Tsar Nicholas, his wife Alexandra and his children. We could go as the Romanovs"

"That's a great idea" said Hermione. "I could wear the dress of Alexandra."

"and I can wear the dress of Tatiana" cheered Elizabeth.

"I could wear the dress of Anastasia" smiled Luna.

Neville agreed that his Luna would look so lovely in a dress like that "I'll wear Alexei's uniform." He didn't mind going as one of the Romanovs after all Draco was one of his best friends.

Dudley laughed as he announced that he was going as one of the dark lords in history, "I'm going as Lord Mordred one of the greatest dark lords in history."

Orion laughed, "well I'll be going as Morgana LeFay" the entire group looked at him as he could see Draco picturing him wearing Morgana's beautiful robes. "Does my Dragon like picturing me wearing Medievil robes." he teased as Draco blushed wildly.

"Um maybe" Draco stuttered.

"and I'll be going as Myddrin Emyrs" Ryuga laughed. 'When my brother and I go as Merlin and Morgana the entire school will be so jealous especially James' little brats"

"Maybe you should go as Morgana little brother after all you do have a greater revenge streak than I do" snickered Orion.

David Anderson loved Halloween as a kid and this was going to be his very first magical Halloween ball, with real ghosts and everything. It was a dream come true to the excited Muggleborn. He was so giddy like a school girl as he started dancing on his tippy toes.

"having fun there twinkle toes?" Theodore laughed as he watched his friend dance like a giddy student.

"Oh sorry I'm just excited about my first magical Halloween I'm going to go as Gandolf the White" David replied with an embarassed look on his face.

The Nott heir laughed "hey its no biggy don't worry" he then looked towards his friends "now as for my costume well I thought of a way to piss of James Potter and Albus I'm going as Godric Gryffindor" he grinned as his friends gasped in suprise.

"WHOA THAT WILL REALLY PISS THEM OFF" laughed Draco. "We'll make sure that we take pictures to remember that moment." He then looked at Blaise "what about you Blaise what are you going as?"

The Zabini heir thought for a minute before he looked at Orion "Orion could I have access to Slytherin's vault I would like to go as Salazar Slytherin if thats okay?" he asked wanting Lord Slytherin's permission first.

"Of course you can Blaise after all you are the bethrothed to the second heir of Salazar" Orion laughed as he looked at Cassandra and Daphne. "what about you my lovely ladies what are you going as?"

Daphne smirked as she gave a crazy grin before giving a loving smile, "I'm going as Helga Hufflepuff, she truely was an inspirational witch with a gentle heart and she was one of my role models"

Orion hugged her tightly and twirled her around, "that's perfect darling absolutely perfect. You'd make a great Helga Hufflepuff after all you do share some of her traits." He then looked to see Cassandra who was looking a little down. "Hey there my little lioness whats wrong?"

Letting out a sigh Cassandra looked at her beloved snake, "I can't decide what to go as Orion, I mean you all have the best costume ideas and I can't even think of a good enough costume to even wear."

Orion wrapped his arms around the sad girl as he began to think about some new ideas for her. He remembered that during his childhood he heard about many female figures that were legendary through out history. There was Joan of Arc, Hypatia of Alexandria, Saint Catherine, Saint Thecla, and so on. So many beloved female figures and so many to choose from. He thought for another five minutes before he got the perfect idea.

"Darling I know the perfect person that you could dress as" Orion stated with a happy tone.

"Really?" Cassandra asked getting interested. "Who is it?"

Orion reached into his bottomless bag as he took out a picture that was in his room at Gryffindor Castle. It was none other than a beautiful picture of the blessed Virgin Mary. Ever since his trip to church he learned about the blessed mother that blessed the earth with the savior Jesus Christ. She was the holiest figure who guided many to always avoid sin at all costs. She became his role model and he wanted to help people the same way she did.

"You could go as the blessed Virgin Mary she is the most holiest woman and figure in the entire world." he said with a big smile.

The group gasped especially the Muggleborn students who knew who Mary was. Hermione was a bit objective at first but she had to admit that it would be the best costume for Cassandra.

"You think I'm worthy enough to dress as the most holiest woman of all the earth?" Cassy stated still unsure about the idea.

"Trust me you're worthy in all of our eyes and your as pure as she is" the Gryffindor heir said as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay I'll do it" she stated with determination.

"Perfect" cheered Orion. "I'll have the goblins sew an exact copy of Mary's holy robes."

"what are we waiting for lets get the outfits" Ryuga said impatiently.

"Yeah good idea I'll head over to Gringotts to get the costumes from the family vaults." Orion said as he took out the port key he got from the goblin. "life is pure" he shouted as he vanished with a pop.

An hour later Ryuga, who was really wanting to dress up for the ball was pacing. Groaning and whining which got him a scolding from Elizabeth and Blaise. Blaise had to practically hug Ryuga tightly to keep him from getting up to pace again.

"will you just hold still you little scamp" Blaise groaned. "your brother will be back soon with the outfits so calm down or else I'll have to spank you and I know how much you like being spanked by me" he grinned as Ryuga blushed.

Soon a loud pop was heard as the young Gryffindor heir arrived with a silver trunk. The very detail of the trunk was so elegant, so beauitfully crafted it was mostly created during the times of Arthur Pendragon. But what the true and the most beautiful detail was the cravings of a beautiful raven, which was the symbol of Ravenclaw House. The trunk belonged to no one other than Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Holy Mary that's Rowena's trunk its a masterpiece" stated Elizabeth excitingly.

 _ **"Open"**_ Orion spoke in Elvin as the trunk instantly opened revealing all of the outfits and jewelery for the costumes.

Everyone quickly reached into the trunk as they each took the outfits of the people they were going as. After a while of dressing up they stood just outside of the Slytherin common room. First was Orion who wore black velvet robes that were laced with silver lining. True it was more of a dress with blood rubies sewn into the chest area of the dress and that it had the delicate features of when Lady Morgana wore it. It was magically shrunk to fit Orion's small child body also in his hand was Morgana's powerful magical staff. Standing next to him was none other than Draco Malfoy his beloved wearing the royal suit of his muggle ancestor Nicholas Romanov, a dark blue suit with a red velvet sash with all of the medals of the Tsar. Black pants of the finest black silk and shoes that were handcrafted by the finest shoe maker.

Next was the beautiful Hermione Granger who stood in the royal gown of the Tsarina Alexandra Romanov. The long white gown made from the greatest silk with gold laces. It wasn't really frilly but it was laced with jewels and diamonds as a blue sash was strapped over her left shoulder. Atop her head was the royal crown a silver headband with many lines of diamonds that set off a beautiful shine. Along with that she wore a pearl necklace that reached down to her chest, golden bracelets and the royal German family ring which was a blue sapphire surrounded by smaller rubies. Next was her sister Elizabeth and their friend Luna Lovegood who dressed in the royal dresses of Tatiana and Anastasia Romanov. Their dresses were almost the same as Alexandra's dress but just as elegant.

Neville stood wearing the clothes of the royal son Alexei it was similar to Nicholas' uniform but it was mostly brown suit but it did have the royal purple sash with some of Nicholas' and his father Nicholas the first's medals as well. He truly was good looking in the uniform which some of his friends including his cousin agreed on. Next was Dudley who was dressed in black armor that was attached to a red velvet cape. He wore a black hooded robe over his costume as he wanted to reveal it as the Halloween ball.

"Awesome costumes so far guys" Orion praised. "You all really look wonderful epsecially you Draco you look royally good looking" he grinned which made Draco smile.

"Thanks Orion" he replied sheepishly. "I'm really looking forward to seeing what Blaise, David, Theo, Daphne, and Cassandra look like." he giggled.

Upon saying that Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini stepped forward dressed in the clothing of the two founders. Theo was wearing Godrics old armor clothing that was cleaned to a degree to make it look new. The golden armor that was laced with red silk cloth shined bright especially with the engraving of a lion standing on its hind legs on the center of the chest plate. He was also allowed to carry the sword of Gryffindor to go with the costume. Blaise on the other hand wore the long black robes of Salazar Slytherin, he also wore Slytherin's locket which was a copy of the real one around his neck. He even played the part by speaking in the dark and scary tone that Salazar was also famous for besides speaking to snakes.

"Whoa you guys look just like them except Theo doesn't have red hair" Hermione laughed. "Plus Blaise looks exactly like Salazar except he's not bald although..."

"Don't try it Granger I like to keep my hair thank you" Blaise laughed as did the others.

Theo smiled as he proudly accepted the comment from his Muggleborn girlfriend. "thanks Granger this armor makes me feel like a real man."

Hermione giggled, "yes I can tell and I know that my knight in shining armor will always be there to save me" she joked which made Theo blush which was hard for any girl to make him do.

"Dont forget about us" Daphne stated as they saw her and their jaws dropped.

Daphne stood there in the Medievil robes of the kind founder Helga Hufflepuff. The light green robes brought out the fine beauty of herself which Orion was happily admitting. She also was given a copy of the sacred golden cup. Although she did not exactly look like Helga she was still beautiful and kind to pass of as her clone. Standing next to her was David, who was wearing white robes and he even magically dyed his hair gray to pass off as him. He even carved a long pole to make a fake copy of the staff.

"Wonderful and beautiful you two" Theo complimented. "hey where's Ryuga and Cassandra why haven't they arrived yet?"

A voice caught their attention as they turned their heads to look at Ryuga who was dressed in Merlin's royal grey robes as he held in his hand the powerful scepter of Merlin which was carved from Elvin wood with a red ruby atop the staff.

"hello everyone sorry it took so long I was trying to make sure that Merin's robes and staff were in perfect condition before wearing it." he laughed nervously.

"hahahaha" laughed Blaise. "Like Orion said you are defenitely a clean freak"

Ryuga pouted as he looked at his brother giving a 'I'll get you for this later' look. "oooh haha very funny Blaise perhaps I should reveal what happened a few days ago during charms class." he grinned evilly getting a pale look from the young Slytherin.

"Hey where's Cassy?" asked Orion. He was worried that she wasn't going to show.

"I'm right here beloved" Cassandra said as she stepped into the light.

Everyone was shocked at how beautiful and pure the young Lestrange looked. She wore the finest and whitest robe that was overlapped by the purest blue hooded robe ever made. Except these weren't sewn by goblin hands no they were made by Elvin hands. The High Elves made these robes as a favor to the young Gryffindor heir since they were allies with his parents. Where Cassandra stood the sun reflected light from the stain glass window it was like seeing the blessed mother herself.

"you look so so so beautiful" Orion said in pure awe.

Cassandra smiled nervously, "thank you, though this seems a bit much you didn't have to get me robes made by High Elves."

"It was no trouble at all you deserve it" he smiled as he took her hand as the group headed up to the great hall for the ball.

 **Headmaster Dumbledore's Office**

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Charles was being dressed in the finest robes that money could buy as he was dressed up as Articus Dumbledore the founder of the House of Dumbledore. Being as arrogant as he was he was pleased with his costume that made him feel better than everyone else. I mean who else would ignore him for looking like the founder of the house that Dumbledore who was the greatest wizard since Merlin himself was born from.

"This is awesome grandfather Albus thank you I'll be sure to be the center of attention after all the house of Dumbledore rules over all." he laughed arrogantly.

"you got that right" boasted James. "you'll be the center of attention especially since Lord Gryffindor will be there and we want to make a better impression to convince him to restore our family ties to the house of lions."

Lily agreed as she was fussing over her daughter Aurora who was dressed as a queen "thats right darling your father is right. We need you and Aurora to try and convince Lord William to take us back and then in the future he will meet his end by some unnatural circumstances and we will have the power of the Gryffindors and Crofts at our desposal."

"especially the Peverell and Potter seats" stated Aurora as she was putting on her make up. She wanted to get revenge on that bastard Orion for daring to raise his hand against her during the first day of school. It was the most humiliating day of her life. All she was trying to do was convince him to leave the slimy snakes and be resorted into the house that Godric himself created.

Dumbledore gave each of them the plans to ensure that nothing would fail. Aurora would seduce Orion into marying her and if that didn't work then she would have to use love potions to ensure the young Gryffindor heir would be under his control which would force the boy to do his bidding.

"Just remember the plan everyone Aurora will try and seduce Orion to try and gain a marriage between them and once they are married we have the family meet an unfortunate accident"

"That way we will gain back what we lost at the hands of that brat" James growled.

He still hated that brat for causing nothing but disaster in his life. This was his chance to show everyone that no one messes with James Charles Dumbledore. He was going to make that Gryffindor and Malfoy brat respect their betters and save their savior from their control. Ooooh James Potter Jr the savior of them all, when that kid defeated the dark lord he brought the Potter family to new heights that was never before imagined. The little boy was the light of the wizarding world but now he was turned against them by his old house founder's own grandson. He was going to save his little savior and then restore the name of Godric Gryffindor to what it should be, the defeaters of all things dark.

When the children were finished making adjustments to their costumes they were acheing to go to the ball. Dumbledore gave them the go ahead since it was time for the meeting that James, Lily, and himself had with Lord and Lady Gryffindor.

"Go on ahead children your parents and I will meet you in a bit we have a meeting with Lord and Lady Gryffindor." he then shooed them out as the two excited children left. With a tired sigh he reminded Lily and James not to mess up or else everything they planned would go down in flames.

"You can count on us Albus don't worry" Lily smiled.

"Yeah" agreed James. "things will go smoothly after all you can get yourself out of any situation."

Suddenly there was green flames from the Headmaster's floo fireplace as Lord William Gryffindor and his wife Lady Lara Gryffindor nee Croft-Peverell came through. Albus was about to greet the couple when the fires flamed again and coming out was none other Lord and Lady Malfoy.

"Greetings Albus" said Lucius in his cold tone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY! NOBODY INVITED YOU!" James yelled not wanting death eaters to ruin their plans.

"Watch your tongue you arrogant toe rag" commanded William. "I invited them here now shut up and sit down while we wait for the others to arrive."

"Others?" Lily asked almost scared out of her wits.

The roaring sound of flames of green fire answered her question as a young woman entered the office. She was tall with long brown hair and based on her clothing Dumbledore could see that she was Muggle.

"What is a Muggle doing here? this is a breach of the status of secrecy" shouted Albus.

James was happy like a kid on Christmas Day Lucius actually broke the law by exposing the wizarding world to a Muggle. He was finally happy that the death eater was going to end up in Azkaban.

"Ha! your in trouble now Malfoy you broke the status of secrecy" James taunted. "I'll see you hauled to Azkaban for this."

Ziva laughed so loud it caught the attention of everyone in the room, "you actually think he broke the status of secrecy? I've known about the magical world for 14 years."

"What?...How?" Lily stuttered. "your clearly not Muggleborn so you couldn't possibly know about it."

"Therefore I must obliviate you young lady" said Albus drawing his wand.

"Elder Wand! as Lady Peverell I command you and the invisibility cloak that is in Albus' possession to return to your true heir Orion Godric Gryffindor Croft Peverell Potter Slytherin Ravenclaw LeFay" commanded Lara.

Albus felt the Elder wand pulse with magic as it broke from Dumbledore's grasp and out of the window as it sought out its true master. The invisibility cloak was the same way as it followed its counterpart in search of young Orion.

 _'damn I just lost the most powerful wand and the cloak'_ seethed Dumbledore. _'I must regain the two deathly hallows before Orion is able to use them for himself.'_

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DUMBLEDORE'S WAND AND MY CLOAK!" James demanded.

Ziva growled as she stalked over to James and kicked him in the shin, "listen here you little twit the Elder wand and the invisibility cloak are relics and property of the Peverell family."

"How do you know that? your just a Muggle?" screamed Lily.

The young NCIS agent laughed "hahaha it seems you three forgot who I really am already. but its alright I'll introduce myself my name is Ziva Malfoy nee David I'm Lucius' wife and the mother of Draco Malfoy"

James and Lily were frozen as if they were surrounded by basilisks and Dumbledore wasn't faring much better.

"yooo whooo anybody there?" Ziva asked waving her hand in their faces. "Looks like I broke them."

James and the others shook their heads as they were trying to understand what they were just told. Dumbledore couldn't believe it heck not even Lily and James could believe that Lucius Malfoy a Pureblood would marry a Muggle.

"How did you get a Muggle to marry you death eater" James said snarling at Lucius. "I bet you used the imperious curse to force her to marry you and give you a brat."

"How dare you say that I would use the imperious curse on my own wife." shouted Lucius.

"You Malfoy's hate Muggles remember" sneered Lily.

"Shut your mouth tomato brain" snapped Ziva as she drew her gun from her pocket shocking everyone in the room. "I married Lucius because he was a great guy with a wonderful and kind heart unlike those who actually believe in Pureblood supremecy so don't you dare compare him to them."

"Now now lets all calm down" said William as he was trying to calm the situation. "We are here to discuss the safety of the school and its students."

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace roared again as James and Lily paled as Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law came through.

"well well looks like we just arrived to the party." Bella cackled as she twirled her wand in her fingers. "we didn't miss anything good did we?"

Lara laughed "no no not at all oooh speaking of being late is Lady Riddle coming?"

Dumbledore paled as did Lily at the mention of the wife of Lord Voldemort. Clearing his throat getting everyone to look at him.

"My lords and ladies I am sure we can start this meeting without Lady Riddle after all the Halloween ball will be starting soon so lets get started." he suggested until the floo fired again as Lady Annabelle came through.

"Oh sorry for being so late." Annabelle groaned.

"Oh no my dear Muggleborn" laughed Bellatrix. "the show will begin soon."

Annabelle hugged Bellatrix much to the shock of Albus and company that Bellatrix, the dark lords second in command was pals with a Muggleborn of all people. Never in all of their lives did they see someone like Bella friendly with someone that her family would call a Mudblood.

"Oooh Thank Jesus Bellatrix that I am not late especially since it involves my beloved Ryuga and Orion." Lady Riddle replied.

Facing Dumbledore and his pansies the young lady Riddle took her seat as did the others. The meeting was going to be one that no one will ever forget.

"Now" stated William. "It has come to our attention that a Troll managed to get into Hogwarts, which is supposed to be impossible due to the wards that Rowena herself created. The magic in those wards are suppose to keep out all things that would harm the students and the school itself."

"I assure you Lord Gryffindor that we are still searching for the person who let the troll in. I assure you that I have the safety of the students at heart" Albus assured them.

Bella snickered "really you have the children's safety at heart? what about the safety of our children, the safety of my daughter Cassandra which I heard was accused of thievery for stealing the sword of Gryffindor."

"She did steal it!" said James pounding his hand on the desk. "That sword was property of the school and your little death eater stole it."

William sighed, "excuse me Mr Dumbledore but your information is false, I sent my son the sword on the day that he got on the Quidditch team. Since he's my heir it was fair that he recieve the sword."

"Then how did that brat get a hold of it then if it belonged to Orion?" asked Lily. "the only way it would be is if she had stolen it."

"Or he gave the sword to her as a wedding gift since she is to marry Orion" stated Rudolphus.

"Lord Gryffindor please I beg of you" begged James. "The Gryffindor family has always stood against the forces of darkness please you must reconsider this marriage. The Lestranges come from a family of supremesists that believe that non magicals are far beneath them."

"James has a point William after all history stated that Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies. Even after their deaths Slytherins always looked down upon Muggles and Muggleborns" said Albus.

William laughed as he almost fell out of his seat. Did they seriously believe the silly stupid rumors that Godric hated Salazar and everything he stood for. Truth was Godric and Salazar were the greatest of friends, sure they had their ups and downs. But they always stood true to what they believed in. Salazar wasn't against non magicals he just wanted to make sure that the Muggleborns knew the risks of entering a world that many of their fellow muggles feared greatly. Salazar had formed an allience with house Gryffindor to ensure that their friendship withstood any dark rumors regarding them in the first place. It was foretold many years ago that the heir of Godric would marry a member of Salazar's line. His goddaughter Cassandra Lestrange-Black was the third heir to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin and upon finding that out it was agreed between him and Lord and Lady Lestrange that their children would marry.

"Albus please don't make up anymore awful rumors about Lord Salazar. My thrice great grandfather was great friends with Salazar Slytherin. Their friendship was so strong that many couldn't believe it. Also regarding your belief that Salazar hated Muggleborns that is a lie." grinned William.

James being the arrogant toe rag denied it stating that Salazar was the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth. However Lady Gryffindor supported her husband by stating that Lord Slytherin wanted Muggleborns to know the risk upon entering the magical world since Muggles at that time feared magic.

"Even after all of that" said Lara. "Lord Salazar formed an alliance with Lord Godric where it was stated and foretold that a son of the Gryffindor line would marry a daughter of the Slytherin line thus continuing the alliance that will make the bond between Godric and Salazar even stronger."

"Which is where my daughter Cassandra comes in, she is the third heir to Lord Salazar and my godson took quite the liking to her when they were six years old. It was agreed that she and Orion would marry." Bellatrix explained.

Rabastian coughed as he stated that they should continue on with the meeting about the wellbeing of the school. Annabelle was the first to express her concern.

"My concern is the education of the school, from what I heard Hogwarts once had classes that taught Alchemy, Blood and Soul Magic, heck even Battle Magic." she said firmly.

"Not to mention the classes where they learn the Old Ways of Mother Magic" stated Ziva. "From what I was taught, magic was practiced in a certain way in the ways of old. It was their way of worshipping and respecting the ways of magic. However it seems that you no longer practice these subjects why is that?"

"Because the old ways were dark and evil" said Albus. "The old ways recquiring blood and sacrifice are too dark for the young minds and I won't have that taint the very souls of these young students. Blood magic has been forbidden since 1834 as had soul magic."

Albus was trying to protect what he protected and encouraged for his one hundred and fifty years of life. Truth was he did believe that the old ways were evil and thanks to him many of wizarding families followed his way of thinking and outlawed any kind of magic that was dark.

"Its their legacy" snarled Ziva as Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder.

"easy there dragoness these fools don't seem to appreciate the origin of magic or the methods of practice that we had done for many generations to honor Mother Circe."

"Hey we're a light family we respect magic but unlike you death eaters we honor all magical creatures" James sneered as he tried to intimidate Lucius. He then looked at the Muggle woman that ended up marrying the bastard.

"Mrs David you must annul your marriage to this death eater, his kind are known for killing those who aren't magical and Albus and I are worried for your safety."

Narcissa scoffed, "please Mrs Ziva is perfectly fine with my husband thank you very much and my sister and I enjoy her company very much."

"ENOUGH OF THIS RIFF RAFF" shouted Lara. "I would like to discuss the endangerment of my son Orion who was threatend with suspension for saving Charles and his sister's life from a full grown mountain troll that they were stupid enough to go after."

Lily wasn't really liking the way Lady Croft was accusing her children of being stupid. She knew that Orion was the one that was always the troublemaker that always got her precious children in trouble with the school.

 _'stupid bint accusing my darling babies of endangering her brats life. It would be best that Orion died that way she would not have to deal with his shit anymore._ ' she growled to herself.

Ever since the disappearence of her savior James Jr she always blamed Orion for everything that went wrong in their lives. Once they were proud Potters who were at the height of the Wizarding world but now they were basically pariahs in the eyes of other people. Hell they were even accused of child abuse when Orion was a little kid. The Gryffindor heir brought her once happy life that she worked so hard in acheiving down in shambles and she was going to get him back whether she goes to Azkaban or not. She growled as Lara kept on rambling.

"When you became Headmaster Albus you were entrusted to ensure that nothing I repeat nothing evil would bypass the wards. But because of your years of idiocy as Headmaster you brought nothing but disaster. First it was the rivalry between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, then you were making the others feel that they are beneath Gryffindor. You even had the gall to make others believe that the house of Hufflepuff look like they were a house for rejects and freaks. Because in case you were wondering Helga Hufflepuff was the wife of Lady Ravenclaw yes that's right Ravenclaw was indeed a lesbian as was Helga."

James was a little turned on at that since he was a fan of Yuri. But still he believed that Hufflepuff House just wasn't important enough to be noticed. He was a Gryffindor and he was loyal to his house, the house of the brave.

"I assure you Lady Peverell" smiled Albus. "I have nothing to do with the rumors about Hufflepuff for crying out loud my best friends Professor Sprout and Amelia Bones are from Hufflepuff."

"William dear you forget to tell them that Godric Gryffindor was in love with Salazar Slytherin" Annabelle laughed.

James quickly stood up shouting that the noble Godric would never sink himself so low as to fall in love with the darkest lord to ever roam the earth.

"Godric Gryffindor would never degrade himself to fall in love with that bastard Slytherin." Lily screamed.

Lara groaned, "yeah don't care anyway moving on, the other things you were guilty of was allowing the continuation of the bullying of other students. During your time you have allowed the students of Gryffindor to bully the students from the houses of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Don't even get me started when you allowed Sirius Black and James Potter to bully my childhood friend Severus Prince-Snape."

"Snivellus was a bum" shouted Sirius Black as he entered the office. "Sorry I am late Albus but I had to help out with Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration involving the Fourth and Fifth years."

"No harm done please take a seat" Albus said motioning him to sit next to James.

As Sirius took his seat he noticed his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix and their husbands. He couldn't believe that death eaters were in Hogwarts. "Albus what are these death eaters doing here?" he growled glaring at his cousins.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor asked them all to join them at this meeting." Albus replied.

"Hey who's the mystery girl that is sitting next to Lucius?" Sirius asked confused.

James grumbled, "her name is Ziva David, a muggle she's also Lucius' wife."

Sirius went wide eyed at what James told him. The death eater and one of Voldemort's most trusted followers was engaged to a Muggle. He like James believed that the woman was forced into a marriage by Lucius, because no Malfoy would dare lower themselves to marry a Muggle.

"Pleasure Sirius Black" stated Ziva. "or should I say the man who has something against my son Draco."

"Draco's your son?" he gasped.

"Yes that's right I'm his mother, my dragon is a halfblood you got a problem with that" she snarled glaring down at him.

Seeing Sirius wince Lucius laughed as did Rabastian. "easy there Ziva his tiny human brain is so small he can't even see the truth if it was staring him straight in the face."

Ziva humphed "No wonder Lady Walburga got rid of him with someone as idiotic as that who wouldn't want to be around him"

The disowned Black gripped his fists, muggle or no she had no right to talk about him let alone insult him like that. He crushed the chair handle as he seethed with rage.

"Listen here Muggle you better learn to keep your mouth shut! you don't want to insult a wizard so sit down and be a good girl and let the men talk!" he stated firmly.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as they saw a bullet hole in the wall behind Sirius. Looking over at the now enraged agent who was holding out her 50 Calibur Action Army Desert Eagle.

"Next time I won't miss" she smirked as she put her gun away.

Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law were beginning to like the muggle woman even more. The fierceness and the choice of weapons was really turning on Bella as she was a huge fan of torture.

"Albus I demand that she placed in Azkaban she almost killed Sirius with that gun of hers" Lily screeched. Growing up in the Muggle world she knew what a gun was and how dangerous it was.

"He insulted the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House and Minor House" said Bellatrix. "and I wish that her wittle weapon had aimed for my cousin's itty bitty tiny balls" she cackled. "Therefore Mrs David had the right to retaliate."

The headmaster sat back into his throne like chair. How was things suppose to go the way they do if James and Lily hell even Sirius screw up everything. All he asked was for the three of them to make Lord and Lady Gryffindor see that they would be worthy enough allies and with the power of the houses that the two of them controlled would tip the war in their favor.

 _'Can't these idiots do anything right'_ Albus groaned as he rubbed his forehead. _'I ask one thing of them and they go ahead and make a mess'_

"I am sure that Sirius won't do it again" he grinned before glaring at Sirius who sat back and sunk into his chair.

 _'I didn't do anything wrong'_ Sirius grumbled.

"Now if they are no more interupptions I would like to say regarding the crimes that you Lady Croft have said that I commited during my time as Headmaster are false. For one I didn't encourage the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin that was done on its own. Hufflepuff House being the outcast house thats nonsense since I have great friends that were from that house." he said confidently. "as for the bullying of other students I would never encourage that although the bullying of Severus when he was in school was actually a crime that I take punishment for."

"What about the bullying of my son" Lara growled.

"and the obsession to convince my baby that he is not Tom's baby" Annabelle snarled.

Albus sighed "Now my dear girl I have known Tom longer than you have. When he was a child I felt powerful magic within him but it was a bit dark at first. When I went to visit him he said he could make animals do what he wanted, he could hurt people without touching them."

"What does that have to do with my son?" Lady Riddle demanded.

"You see Tom Riddle was born by the effect of a love potion due to his mother Merope Gaunt for using it on Tom Riddle Sr. therefore Tom can't feel love." he said trying to explain as best he could.

"That may have been true about the love potion but Tom Riddle Sr. didn't leave Merope as you all believed. He actually got to know her even after she admitted using a love potion." Annabelle smirked.

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"After Merope died giving birth to Tom Riddle Jr. It drove him over the edge where losing her was to much for him. He did not blame his son though. Tom Riddle Sr. raised his son for the first three years of his life before he was murdered by Marvolo Gaunt, Merope's father. Upon his death he left his entire estate to his son before he was left on the steps of Wool's Orphange. Tom's father loved him very much so don't you dare say that Tom is not capable of love." Lady Riddle finished with a dark smile on her face.

"Back to the Troll please" Narcissa screamed.

"Oh that was Orion's fault" sneered James. "My little angels went to face the troll to protect the school, but that little brat went after my children and attacked them to take all of the glory for himself. If it wasn't for the selfishness of that brat my children would have slain the troll and wouldn't end up in the hospital wing."

"My son went after your kids to stop them from getting themselves killed" Lord Gryffindor shouted. "Your brats decided to go after a mountain troll, a dangerous creature all for the sake of fame and my son being a true Gryffindor tried to save your brats from getting killed."

"Then comes the incident during Flying class where James had the gall to place his filthy hands on my boy" Lara growled as she was acheing to use Ziva's gun to blast his head off.

"He was showboating my son who is a flying prodigy." James stated defending his son. "That boy almost got him killed he's a danger in the air."

"how so?" asked Albus.

James began to tell them about how Orion and his group of friends did dangerous tricks on the brooms that almost got his son and daughter hurt. Albus was shocked that the children would recklessly endager not only themselves but the other students. He was also shocked to hear about the incident involving Orion plunging out James' heart.

"Then he plunged my heart right out he's a monster Albus" James yelled.

"It had to be black magic Albus, thats the only way he could have removed my husband's heart without killing him." Lily screeched loudly making everyone's ears wince in pain.

"He should of crushed it in his hands" Lara said as she and Annabelle laughed.

"you find him almost killing me funny" shouted James. "His so called bastard mate cast the cruciatus curse on me when I shook Orion for attacking Charles."

Albus quickly rose from his seat as did Sirius as the disowned black quickly demanded to arrest Draco for the use of an unforgivable curse. Albus was about to agree until they heard the Malfoy Lord laughing. Upon asking what was so funny the Malfoy Lord explained the law that was passed during the time of Merlin that anyone who attacked the heir of the founders or Merlin and Morgana or the heirs bethrothed they're allowed to use any retaliation. Of course Sirius denied it saying that it was a lie but Dumbledore knew the law all to well.

"I'm sorry Sirius but Lucius is right about the law that Merlin had passed." Albus groaned.

Sirius stomped his foot screaming about unfairness and how the laws were making the death eaters more powerful.

Lord Gryffindor used a Silenco curse to silence the raving man as he was getting a massive headache from his rambling. "Albus from everything we heard so far from the children and from your history we are going to have a meeting with the Wizengamot to have you removed as Headmaster of this school."

Albus paled at the thought of being removed from Hogwarts especially if he was removed from the Wizengamot. "Now my Lord lets not be hasty surely we can reach some kind of agreement."

William smirked "fine you can stay as Headmaster as long as you don't interfere in my son's and his friends affairs unless it has something to do with school fair enough?" he knew he got Albus now.

Albus sighed as he no choice but to agree with the William. Even if he couldn't quickly put his plans into place he still had people to do it for him. "very well William I agree to your terms." he agreed with defeat in his tone.

"The same applies to James and Sirius" Narcissa grinned. "If they don't want to be banned from Hogwarts they must agree to these demands as well."

"I assure you Mistress Malfoy they will agree to the terms" Albus smiled even though he was faking it.

"I'll hold it to you Albus" growled William.

"We all will" snarled Lucius.

The meeting had come to an end as everyone headed towards the floo to return to Lestrange Manor. Lucius wanted the time he had free to catch up with his beautiful wife. Ziva had been out of the magical world for eleven years since the birth of Draco. But now that she's back she was going to treasure every single minute.

As everyone left Albus stood up from his seat and rubbed his head as he now had more obstacles in his path. If he was ever going to win the war and rule the magical world he had to remove all obstacles.

"well that could have gone better" he groaned.

"What do we do now Albus?" James asked frantically.

"We may still have a chance all we need is for Aurora to seduce Orion" the headmaster replied. He then looked at Sirius, "I also want you to make sure that happens Sirius."

The Maurader nodded his head in agreement "leave it to me Albus I'll make sure that Orion ends with the right family after all Gryffindors must remain in the light."

Sirius then left the Headmasters office with the others in tow as they were heading out to attend the Halloween ball in the great hall.

 **Halloween Ball: The Great Hall**

The Great Hall was full, it was hard to see the beautiful marveled floor due to all of the people waiting for the ball to start. Everyone was getting very excited for the fun to start. All of the house tables were moved from the hall allowing the large capacity of students to walk around freely. Music was playing as some of the music was practically muggle music. Students were chatting with one another enjoying talking about lots of things from Quidditch to the latest gossip.

Charles Potter and his sister Aurora were surrounded by a lot of the students were amazed at their costumes. The worship was so much that the Dumbledore siblings were eating it up, soaking it up like a sponge. They didn't however forget their mission of seducing the heir of Gryffindor which will help them succeed in transfering everything Orion owned to them. Looking around they didn't even see Orion or any of his friends. They were beginning to fear that he already found out about their plans.

"Don't worry" said Ron. "Nothing will go wrong, soon you'll have everything that was taken from you and Dumbledore."

Ron was right they thought they will succeed. Albus was the master of manipulations and from what they learned from him they were a shoe in to achieve their selfish goals.

At the head table were the teachers as they were enjoying the sight of the happy students. Heck even Severus Snape the dungeon bat was even cracking a smile. It was very rare for Severus to smile these days but seeing the happy looks of the students was enough to warm his stone heart. Albus was once again looking around to see if he could see Orion, for his plan to work the boy had to come to the ball. Of course his wish came true as trumphets announced the arrival of the Lord of Hogwarts Orion Gryffindor.

Getting the students attention as well as the teachers the house elf Dinky stood by the Great Hall doors to announce the arrival of Lord Orion and his friends and the costumes that they were wearing.

"Welcome students and teachers of Hogwarts I am here to present the arrival of the Lord of Hogwarts and his followers. First off dressed in Lord Merlin's royal robes is Lord Ryuga Riddle." Dinky announced as Ryuga entered the hall.

The students were in awe as Ryuga entered the hall wearing the royal robes of Merlin himself. The Dumbledore children were seething in rage that their former brother was dressed in the robes of Merlin himself. Albus however was shocked as his eyes were set on the legendary staff of Merlin. The elvin wood staff with the blood ruby was easy to recognize, he thought the staff was lost after the death of Merlin. But now here it was in the hands of Voldemort's son, he had to get his hands on that staff at all costs.

"Next dressed in the royal dress robes of Lady Morgana LeFay is Lord Orion Godric Gryffindor" the elf announced as Orion entered the hall following his brother.

Like his brother he got the same reaction from everyone especially Albus who noticed the staff of Morgana herself, dragon wood and a Aqua Sapphire gem on top. Everyone thought Orion looked like a girl due to the elegance and feminine traits of the dress. But even if it was a dress he was completely beautiful heck he got the attention of Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood.

"The following students dressed as the Tsar Nicholas Romanov, his wife Alexandra, his two daughters Tatiana and Anastasia and son Alexei Romanov we have Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Elizabeth Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom." Dinky smiled as said students entered with such grace and elegance.

Aurora and the other girls in the great hall especially Lily was jealous of the royal gowns and jewels that Hermione, her sister Elizabeth, and Luna Lovegood were wearing. The crown and the other jewels just added to the jealousy that they felt.

"Stupid beaver Granger twins they don't deserve such royal clothing I'm the only one worthy of royal clothes" Aurora said to herself.

 _'Enjoy it while you can brats because soon all of that will be mine'_ Lily grinned as she pictured herself in one of those royal gowns.

The male students were completely jealous of the royal Russian uniform that was worn by the Tsar Nicholas the second. The royal blue uniform that had the royal red sash overlapping his shoulder carrying the medals of the Tsar just brought out of the royalty integrity of Draco. Neville's uniform was the same as Draco's only it was brown instead of royal blue.

"Where did you get those royal and regal clothes" Charles demanded. "If anyone should have those clothes its me."

Draco scoffed and laughed "sorry but these clothes are from mine and Orion and Ryuga's family vaults so NO!"

James growled "how dare you deny my son what he wants. He's the grandson of Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard since Merlin himself."

"We don't care if he's the son of Merlin we are not handing over our clothes" Ryuga shouted.

"Hey why do you have staffs? wands not good enough for you brothers?" Charles sneered.

Orion laughed until he cleared his throat "sorry about that and to answer your questions these staffs are the staffs that Lord Merlin and Lady Morgana wielded when they were alive."

Charles gasped at the sight of the most powerful staffs in existance, "Hand them over to me" he demanded.

"Go screw yourself or better yet go screw your sister since you two are made for eachother" Orion laughed as he walked over to the Slytherin table with his other friends.

 _'That brat is making things harder for me'_ thought Albus.

 _'how dare that brat deny my son the staffs of Merlin and Morgana themselves.'_ sneered James who was about to unleash his built up anger.

"Next is dressed as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Gandolf the White and Lord Mordred are Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, David Anderson, and Dudley Longbottom." the elf stated with a smirk since he wanted to see the headmaster's and the former potters reaction.

He got his wish James exploded in rage as did Sirius Black as they saw Theodore Nott wearing Godric's golden armor along with the fact that he also had the sword of Gryffindor tied to his waist. As always James acted like a baby demanding that Theodore remove Godric's noble armor from his body. Theodore brushed off James as he headed towards the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Hermione as he kissed the Muggleborn shocking the students.

"Well it seems this years Halloween ball is really amazing" said Pomona Sprout.

"I agree" laughed Flitwick. "Plus those costumes that we are seeing are absolutely stunning its like seeing the child version of the people that they are dressed as."

Severus nodded in agreement as he saw his Slytherin student Blaise Zabini wearing the actual clothing of his house's noble founder. He could also see a copy of the locket that hung around his neck. He was really enjoying the ball not just because of the students but because the entertainment was James acting out like a child who didn't get his way.

Orion looked over to Dinky and nodded to him as he knew that the elf was going to announce his beloved Daphne and Cassy next. Recieving a nod from the elf, Dinky then rolled up the parchment as he announced the arrival of the final students.

"Next dressed as Helga Hufflepuff" he announced getting the attention of Professor Sprout and all of Hufflepuff house. "I present Mrs Daphne Greengrass"

The young blonde Ice Queen of Slytherin walked gracefully into the hall like any proper lady. She wore the light green robes that Helga loved to wear. She gave a warm smile as she held the fake gold cup, her warm aura filled the Great Hall as everyone cheered for her as they did the others.

"Finally I present to you Lady Cassandra Lestrange dressed as the holiest woman on earth the Blessed Virgin Mary" he said bowing his head as the whole hall gasped in shock as the young Lestrange entered the hall.

There she was dressed in the whitest of robes that were overlapped by a bright blue hooded robe. She looked like an almost exact clone of the blessed mother. All of the Muggleborns who know of the blessed Mary quickly bowed their heads in respect as a way to show respect to the real blessed mother. Cassandra was greeted by her love Orion who offered his arm as she wrapped her arm around his. She was then guided to the Hufflepuff table as her hand was given a kiss.

After introductions the party was in full swing as the students began to mingle with one another. Orion was approached by none other than Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Orion I must say you look very beautiful you look like a copy of Morgana LeFay" he complimented.

Orion raised an eyebrow but grinned, "why thank you Cedric your not hitting on me are you?" he playfully teased.

Cedric blushed a little as he sputtered a little. "Well I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

Thinking it over Orion decided what the hay and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor by a happy Cedric. Cedric then turned him around as he pulled the red haired beauty close to him. Placing one hand in Orion's and the other on his waist he got ready for the dance. The musicians started to play one of the waltzs and soon the pair was dancing around the dance floor.

Orion spent the first moments of the dance as his feet was moving from place to place until he was cut in by Draco who took his hand began to take Cedric's place as they danced. Orion was really blushing as Draco was holding him close. His head was resting against the blonde's chest.

"your a great dancer" Draco said looking down at Orion.

"Thank you, Draco" Orion replied looking up at him.

Soon everyone was on the dance floor dancing, Hermione was dancing with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini was dancing with Ryuga, Neville was with Susan Bones, Dudley was with Katie Belle, David was dancing with Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass was dancing with her friend Tracy Davis, Luna Lovegood was dancing with Cedric, and Cassandra was dancing with George Weasley. The dances were going from wild dances to slow dances. Aurora was trying at every chance she could to try and dance with the Gryffindor heir but she was stopped at every turn.

Charles was better off than his sister as he was dancing with Ms. Chantel Delacour the cousin of Fleur Delacour. He was trying his hardest to get her to like him. The Delacour family pretty much ran the Ministry of Magic in France which would be the first step in restoring the great name of the house of Dumbledore.

"you dance wonderfully Ms Delacour you are a graceful dancer." Charles complimented with a smile.

"Thank you Charles" she replied. "I must say you are quite the gentleman despite what the others in the school say."

Charles puffed out his chest, "Trust me you shouldn't believe everything you read, they are just blowing hot air cause they are threatened by the power of the mighty Albus Dumbledore"

Chantel giggled at Charles arrogance. She's met many men who were as arrogant or far worse than he was and every single one of them ended up in a terrible situation after trying to seduce her with false promises and fake showings of actual love towards her. She wanted to see if Charles wasn't like them.

Aurora was leaning against the appetizer table as she groaned. She tried over and over to get a chance to dance with Orion and she couldn't even do that. She was about to give up when she noticed that Orion was sitting alone. Not wanting to miss this chance she quickly rushed over to him.

"Orion may I have a moment of your time?" she asked.

The Gryffindor heir looked at Aurora with a raised eyebrow "I supoose so, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" she quckly demanded.

Orion sat there shocked for a second before he quickly came to his senses. He was sure that she was up to something which was something he knew all to well.

"and why pray tell do you want to dance with me? last time I checked you hated me" he grinned as he looked at her sweating form.

"That's crazy Orion I would never hate you after all your Godric's heir your the pride of Gryffindor why would I hate you? your talking crazy" she giggled nervously trying to hide her fear.

Orion stood up as he laughed and walked over to Draco Malfoy. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the blonde as he looked back at his former little sister before he leaned forward and kissed Draco. Aurora was close to vomiting as her former older brother stared back at her. She could see Draco smirking at her as she heard him tell her that Orion was his. This was really sickening her a lot.

"Back off Dumbledore Orion is mine now why don't you go run along and find someone else to seduce" Draco grinned as he and Orion headed off to the dinner table to eat with their friends.

Aurora headed back to the head table as Albus asked her if she was able to seduce the Gryffindor heir. She told him that she wasn't able to and that he was too far into Malfoy's hands for her to even get close to him. The headmaster growled as he sat back in his throne like chair.

 _'Why must every single plan I make involving those inferior brats always end up with more obstacles'_ Albus groaned. _'Why does Circe interfere with the greater good? everything I am doing is for the greater good for the wizarding world! and I will not have it ruined by a few brats who think they can outsmart me'_

The clock stroked Midnight as the Halloween ball drew to a close everyone returned to their common rooms to get ready for bed. The Golden group were heading towards the Slytherin Common room as some of them had to return the costumes they wore back to Draco's Orion's and Ryuga's vaults.

"Man that party was amazing" Neville laughed. "I haven't had that much fun in years."

"Plus you even got the attention of Susan Bones" Dudley teased.

"Hey she was a nice girl and I thought I should dance with her like a gentleman" Neville replied.

"yeah right?" Dudley laughed.

Ryuga laughed "alright leave him alone Dudley."

He then looked over to his brother who was resting on the couch with Draco. He could see that his brother had a good time as well.

"How about you Orion did you have fun at the ball?" he asked.

Orion nodded his head, "yes I did although Aurora came to me asking me to dance with her."

"I hope that stupid bitch kept her hands off you" Cassandra hissed.

"dont worry my lovely Veela that little slut didn't even get to touch me since I kissed Draco in front of her." he laughed as Draco kissed him again.

"get a room" Ryuga teased.

"Well we should be getting back to our common rooms" said Hermione.

"alright see you later" said Draco as all of their friends left. The young Malfoy heir turned to see Orion fast asleep as he took a blanket and laid it over Orion as his beloved little star slept on the couch. He was about to head to bed as well until he heard a knock at the common room entrance door. "coming! coming! hold on" He reached the door as he opened it. He gasped as there standing before him was none other than Ziva David herself.

"Hello little dragon" Ziva smiled. "Its been eleven long years since I last saw you."

"M-M-Mom? is that really you?" Draco asked as he stuttered.

Ziva laughed a little as she nodded her head "yes Draco its me"

Draco did the only thing that he could think of he fainted. Ziva quickly rushed forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Wow I didn't think my visit would overwhelm him that much" she laughed as she picked him up and laid him on the couch next to Orion. "Goodnight my little dragon tomorrow you and I will catch up. I am looking forward to spending time with you my precious little dragon."

 **There you go everyone I hope you all liked it please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Author Note and Polls

**Hey everyone I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. This is a poll regarding proxies of the houses belonging to Orion, Ryuga, and Draco. You can vote for anyone in the Harry Potter world to be the proxies. If you want to use your OC for one of the houses please message me and we will talk about it. Polls will end at the end of March. So Harry, Draco, and Ryuga are going to announce their proxies for their houses until they comes of age so here's what is so far.**

 **Orion Gryffindor-Croft**

 **GRYFFINDOR SEAT PROXY-William Richard Gryffindor**

 **CROFT SEAT PROXY** - **Lara Amelia Gryffindor nee Croft**

 **PEVERELL SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **RAVENCLAW SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **HUFFLEPUFF SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **SLYTHERIN SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **LEFAY SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **Ryuga Salazar Riddle**

 **RIDDLE SEAT PROXY-Annabelle Riddle nee Daniels**

 **GAUNT SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **EMRYS SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **Since Orion is the third heir to the Most Royal House of Pendragon you can choose who's the official heir in the Harry Potter world or it can be your oc remember to claim the house of Pendragon it's first come first serve.**

 **Draco Lucius Eli Malfoy-David**

 **MALFOY SEAT PROXY-Lucius Abraxus Mordred Malfoy**

 **BLACK SEAT PROXY-Ziva Malfoy nee David**

 **CIRCE SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **ROMANOV SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **DAVID SEAT PROXY-UNCLAIMED**

 **POWER IN THE WIZARDING WORLD:**

 **BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC HIGH ROYAL SEATS**

 **HOUSE OF EMRYS-PURE WHITE THRONE WITH THE PHOENIX SYMBOL ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF LEFAY-PURE BLACK NIGHT THRONE WITH LEFAY WITH HERB SYMBOL ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF CIRCE-PURE GOLD THRONE WITH UNICORN SYMBOL ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF PENDRAGON-PURE GRAY THRONE WITH DRAGON ENGRAVING (UNCLAIMED)**

 **BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC ROYAL COUNCIL SEATS**

 **HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR-BLOOD RED THRONE WITH LION ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN-SILVER THRONE WITH BASILISK ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW-DARK SAPPHIRE THRONE WITH RAVEN ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF HUFFLEPUFF-LIGHT YELLOW THRONE WITH BADGER ENGRAVING**

 **HOUSE OF CROFT-DARK FIREY RED THRONE WITH ATLANTIS SCION ENGRAVING**

 **RUSSIAN MINISTRY OF MAGIC HIGH ROYAL SEATS**

 **ROMANOV FAMILY-UNCLAIMED**

 **EGYPTIAN MINISTRY OF MAGIC COUNCIL SEATS**

 **DAVID FAMILY-UNCLAIMED**

 **POLL NUMBER TWO**

 **THE LEADING VOTES FOR ORION'S CHOICE FOR LADY OR CONSORT LEFAY**

 **Viktor Krum (half dragon wizard) 7 VOTES**

 **Fleur Delacour (Veela) 3 VOTES**

 **Gabrielle Delacour (Veela) 1 VOTE**

 **THE LEADING VOTES FOR HERMIONE GRANGER'S MATE**

 **Theodore Nott-3 VOTES**

 **Ginny Weasley-1 VOTE**

 **Viktor Krum-1 VOTE**

 **THE LEADING VOTES FOR ELIZABETH GRANGER**

 **Tracy Davis-2 VOTES**

 **Fred Weasley-1 VOTE**

 **Fleur Delacour-1 VOTE**

 **REMEMBER THESE TWO POLLS END AT THE END OF MARCH SO CAST YOUR VOTE**


	13. A Mother's Love & Sweet Revenge

**Hello there sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry to all who was looking forward to the next chapter. Well look no further be sure here is the long awaited chapter. Hope you like it.**

It was saturday morning as Ziva went towards her son's dormitories for first years to wake her son up for breakfast. She knocked lightly on the door asking Draco if he was awake. She heard his soft voice saying 'come in' as she slowly opened the door. She found her little cobra in a meditation state in the center of the room. She didn't know that her son had taken up yoga classes in the muggle world. Hearing his mother come in Draco gently opened his eyes and took in a few deep breathes before finally feeling relaxed.

"Morning Draco" Ziva smiled.

"Good morning mother" Draco replied. "Please come take a seat."

Ziva took her position in front of her son as she gazed into his light blue eyes. She knew that her son would have many questions for her. Like where she was, why did she leave, and other things like that. She was determined to tell her everything and she meant everything.

"Draco I bet you have a lot of questions for me."

"Yes mother I do." He responded with a sigh. "Mother why did you leave? Weren't you happy with my father?"

"Draco, your father was the greatest man I had ever met." Ziva said softly. "You see your father was sent to the Middle East for a meeting with the Israeli minster for magic. During his trip there he found a group of men beating on me because I was a woman who wouldn't submit to the dominance of men. Lucius came to my rescue and cursed those men to such a degree they were hospitalized for months. I thanked him for what he done even though I wouldn't admit it because at that time I was prideful a bit to prideful."

"You were defiantely meant to be a Malfoy" Draco boasted.

Ziva let out a laugh at her son's prideful antics which she could see he got from her.

"After he saved me we spent a lot of time together. Then in 1976 I was part of a transfer program where I was going to work in London England for the prime minister. That's when I met him again. It was then he asked me out. I dated Lucius, it was the most happiest day of our lives. He treated me like I was a queen. Though others from his family's circle of friends didn't approve."

"Bet you loved that though? All that attention from father."

"Ooooh Lucius would make sure I had the best of everything. Fancy foods, fancy clothes, fancy jewelry." She laughed. "I always told him that he didn't have to spoil me like I was the queen of England. But being the stubborn man that he was, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Then two years after he graduated he proposed to me. Our wedding took place in Paris France."

"That's where father the Malfoy's immigrated from" Draco responded.

"It was so beautiful, our wedding. We said our vows atop the eiffel tower and the rest was perfect. Then in 1979 I fell pregnant with you. It was the most joyous day of my life. However that's when things got complicated for us. In 1983 when you were only three years old. I was the proxy for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black much to the disgust of many of the old pureblood families."

"But Dad put them in their place right mom?"

Ziva smiled at her son raising her fist with a wide grin showing.

"Oh no you couldn't be anymore wrong Draco. During my time as Proxy for the House of Black, I helped pass laws for magical creatures and Muggle rights. I made enemies from the Houses of Yaxley, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Umbridge. They tried forcing me to surrender my power of proxy, return to the muggle world, and break off my marriage to Lucius. And boy did they get quite the beat down." She laughed darkly.

"What did you do?" Draco wondered.

"Yaxley got a broken arm, three cracked ribs, and a broken nose. Crabbe and Goyle got a bruised head, a broken leg, cracked ribs, slightly dislocated jaw, and a few kicks to the crotch. Finally Umbridge, well she ran like a coward. The minister, Cornelius Fudge demanded I be sent to Azkaban. But thanks to Lucius explaining that they threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't surrender my proxy of a pureblood family. I was found not guilty but I made sure those dark pureblood bastards know who they were messing with."

 _'Damn! My mother is awesome!"_ Draco said to himself in amazement.

"Soon afterwards the threat to my safety grew to immense. Many magical families banded together and were going to use their influence in the ministry to bring an end to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. I couldn't let them destroy the family, I couldn't!" Ziva shouted.

"That's why you left?" He asked.

"Yes my little cobra that's why I left. Lucius knew that in order to keep not just me but you safe. I had to hide in the Muggle world. After the plan was set and your father set up a Vault for me of 75,000,000 galleons. My new life in the Muggle world began, your father remarried to Narcissa, his best friend at Hogwarts. Which pleased the pureblood circle. I got many letters from Lucius about your childhood and each picture of you I recieved warmed my heart. I even have your baby pictures still."

Draco was shocked, all this time he thought Narcissa was his mother. But now hearing that his real mother was forced to leave due to the threats made by the old families of Britain made his blood boil. How dare they run his mother out of the wizarding world. How dare they chase her off because her blood status. Sure she was a muggle to the wizarding world. But to him he was his awesome, ass kicking, take no shit from anyone mother. Draco clenched his fist which his mother took notice of.

"Those prejudice bastards! When I get my hands on them" he ranted.

"Draco!" Ziva shouted making Draco look at her. "Think like a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Don't rush your revenge, plan it carefully piece by piece. Then at the right moment, you strike."

Rubbing the back of his head he laughed "hehe sorry, but I am a Gryffindor which I don't mind. Though many of my house mates hate me because my family is dark."

Ziva sighed "Draco there is no dark or light. It is our actions and choices that define what is good or evil. Take the Killing Curse Avada Kedavra for instance. The curse can be used for light purposes as well. It gives people who are suffering unbearable pain a painless death."

"But it's an unforgivable curse" Draco replied.

"Due to its nature, that's true but would you really let someone who is suffering so horribly continue to live their life suffering?" Ziva asked.

"No" Draco said sadly.

"Magic is a powerful force and it's the choices we make that decides if it's good or bad" she said sternly.

"Right" he replied proudly.

Ziva smiled warmly, "Now tell me about you life. I want you to tell me everything."

Draco nodded as he went to a full explanation of life for his childhood all the way to his time in Hogwarts. The good and the bad. However Ziva was silently snarling at the treatment that James and Sirius were giving him in school. She swore venengace upon the two but her son told her that he and Harry already planned something that would make their revenge on them absolute.

"What is this plan of yours Draco?" Ziva asked.

"I'll tell you when Orion wakes up and then you'll be filled in on our plan." He smirked.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Slytherin common room Orion awoke on the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he pulled off the blanket. He groaned as he looked around to see no one was there. They must've went to the great hall he thought. Deciding to join them he headed towards his dorm. There he encounters Draco and his mother Ziva Malfoy.

"Oooh Draco and Lady Malfoy-David." Orion said bowing his head.

Ziva told him not to bow to her. Orion complied as he asked Draco if he remembered the plan. Draco nodded go him confirming that he was ready.

"I'm ready Orion have you talked to Aunt Lara and Uncle William about it?" asked Draco.

"Yes I told her after Halloween. She agreed with the plan and gave me full authority over the Potter Fortune." Orion smirked. "Once I get dressed we have to head to Gringotts immediatly for part one of the plan."

Ziva sighed "hey can I be let in on the plan?"

Orion looked at Ziva, "Its simple Draco and I are going to give the Black and Potter lordships back to James and Sirius."

"WHAT?! EVEN AFTER ALL HE'S DONE?!" Ziva shouted.

"Mother calm down when we get to Gringotts then you'll see what we mean?" Draco said calmly.

After ten minutes Orion was dressed in muggle clothing, dark blue jeans and a yellow T shirt. Draco was dressed in light brown shorts and a red shirt. Ziva was waiting in the common room for her son and son in law. The two boys arrived dressed fully in muggle clothing. Orion being one of the four founders heir was able to apparate from Hogwarts school and in front of Gringotts but it took a great toll on his magical core. He used way to much magic to bring all three of them to Diagon Alley.

 **Gringotts United Kingdom Branch**

The trio arrived at the bank as they pushed their doors open. The goblins sensing the magic within Orion and Draco stood firmly as goblins were loyal to Mother Magic Circe. Draco was her heir and was considered by the goblins to be their friend. The goblins bowed to Draco as Axeblade, the manager of the Gryffindor-Croft-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Peverell-LeFay vaults and Ironclad, one of the Malfoy account managers greeted them.

"Heir Malfoy, Heir Gryffindor welcome" said Axeblade.

"What can we do for you?" Ironclad asked.

"Draco and I would like to discuss the future of the Potter and Black fortune." Orion answered. "My mother gave me full authority of the Potter family vaults."

"My adoptive mother, Narcissa being heiress Black gave me full authority of the Black family vault." Draco also answered.

"I see and what would you like to do with them?" Ironclad asked.

"Well first we would like to sell the buisness shares that the Potter and Black families have with many companies and sell them to one Lucius Malfoy." Orion demanded.

"Alright we can have that done immediatly. Anything else?" Axeblade wondered.

"Yes We also want the Potter properties sold to the Snape and Lestrange Families." Orion replied.

"Alright, will it be every property?" Axeblade wondered.

"Yes including Potter Mansion, Potter Manor. All of it" said Orion.

"That includes all of the Black Family properties as well" Draco said respectively.

Ziva was amused with the boys intelligence. They would give the lordships back to Sirius and James but they wouldn't have anything to their name. She couldn't be even more proud than she already was.

"Who will get which property?" The goblins asked.

"Well first I would like to give Potter Manor and Potter Castle, to Severus Snape. Then Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow and Lily's Haven shall be given to Bellatrix Lestrange." Orion smirked.

The parchment contract of property transference was rolled out before Orion signed it in blood. The magic accepted the deal as the properties of the Potter family was given to both Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange respectively.

Draco was next to discuss his buisness with the goblins. "Ironclad I would like to have Cut throat transfer Black Manor and Black Castle to The Granger Family."

Orion was in shock, his darling lioness that's right his lioness was leaving pureblood property to a muggle family. Ziva and the goblins were shocked as well. But Draco was not prejudiced like other dark families. The goblins nodded as they filled out the paperwork for the transference.

"Anything else heir Circe?" Ironclad asked.

"Yes I would like to have Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the Black Family summer homes to be left to the Muggle world as Orphanages to house muggle and magical children."

"You old softy" Orion laughed.

"Don't push it" Draco replied making Ziva laugh.

"Alright that will take a few days but the papers need to be signed" Axeblade said.

Draco nodded as he signed the parchment with a blood quill. Once signed the magic in the contract accepted it fully. Back in London and all of the other countries the Potter and Black Family properties changed their wards and keyed themselves to their new owners. However James Potter, Lily Potter, Charles and Aurora Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore were removed from the wards making them no longer keyed to the properties.

"Alright everything is in order. Any other buisness we can help you with?" Ironclad asked them.

The heirs looked at eachother with a smirk before facing the goblins once again. The goblins took nice of the expression on their faces and knew that the boys had something else up their sleeves.

"Yes I would like the Potter vaults numbers 12, 48, 687, and the Family Vault to be emptied out immediatly." Orion answered.

"All of it? But where shall it go?" The goblin wondered.

"Yes all of it including the heirloom vault. I want it all transferred to a new vault made for Severus Snape. Since Eileen Snape was disowned by her family for marrying a Muggle. Severus had no right to the Prince family vault. So I want him to have the entire Potter Fortune. This way he can stick it to James Potter and what better way to get revenge then to own his fortune." Orion smirked.

"You would have made an excellent goblin" Griphook said walking by.

"Now that you think about it Griphook I would" the young Gryffindor laughed.

"Alright but what about the Black Fortune?" Ironclad asked.

"Well I was thinking Snape but I was thinking of leaving it to my mother Ziva David and the Granger family."

"Well Mr Malfoy I'm afraid that according to the law of magic Muggles can't inherit, neither can Squibs." Axeblade answered.

Draco thought for a minute. While it was true that according to the law of magic Muggles can't inherit wizarding families lordships. But he was the heir of magic herself. But until he becomes of age he can't do anything. However as the heir he can do things to a certain degree. Thinking for a minute of what he could do, he had an idea.

"Alright as heir of mother magic herself I herby decree that any muggle who marries or Squibs that are born into a wizarding family can inherit. It's about time our worlds learn to co exist in harmony. I have decreed it in the presence of Circe herself so mote it be" as Draco announced.

A strong swirl of strong magic surrounded him when he made the decree. The magic accepted the decree which spread throughout the entire magical world making others feeling a change in magic. Even in the ministry of magic many felt the presence of new powerful magic.

"Well Mr Malfoy you certainly want to change the world for the better." Griphook laughed.

"Well of course and soon Orion and I will ensure magical creatures have rights like we do" Draco said firmly.

The goblins nodded as they have grown to respect the young wizard as well. Draco was then given a parchment as did Orion which was the magical contract for inheritence transfer. It allowed the heir or lord of their family to transfer ownership of their inheritence to their next line of succession. It was rarely used nowadays, since many pureblood families rely on their old traditions of leaving everything to the first born. Orion quickly signed it as did Draco. The contract now stated as below.

 ** _Magical Inheritence Transfer Contract_**

 ** _Heir Draco Malfoy David Heir to the Malfoy, Black, Romanov, David, and Circe family hereby transfers ownership of the Black family moneterial assets to one Muggle Lady Ziva Malfoy nee David. A part of the fortune of 375,586,489 Galleons will be given to the Granger Family._**

 ** _Heir Orion Gryffindor-Croft, Heir to the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Croft, LeFay, and Potter family hereby transfers ownership of the Potter family moneterial assets to one Severus Tobias Snape._**

 ** _Heir Draco Malfoy David Heir to the Malfoy, Black, Romanov, David, and Circe families hereby transfers ownership of the Black family property Black Manor and Black Castle to Muggleborns Hermione and Elizabeth Granger and their muggle parents. The remaining Black properties will be left to Orphanages in the muggle world._**

 ** _Heir Orion Gryffindor-Croft, Heir to the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Croft, LeFay, and Potter family hereby transfers ownership of the Potter family properties to one Severus Snape and one Bellatrix Druella Lestrange._**

 ** _Witnessed by:_**

 ** _Griphook: manager of the Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Peverell-Lefay-Croft families._**

 ** _Ironclad: manager of the Malfoy-David-Circe-Romanov families_**

 ** _Orion Gryffindor-Croft_**

 ** _Draco Malfoy David_**

 ** _Ziva Malfoy nee David_**

Upon the completion of the transfer all that remained was to return to Hogwarts and at the dinner feast he and Draco would relinquish the Black and Potter lordship rings to Sirius and James. Taking a look through everything to make sure everything, Orion could see that everything will work out. James and Sirius will be glad to have their lordships back however there was one more thing to ensure they had no power in government.

"Griphook as Lord Potter or temporary lord Potter, I merge the Potter wizengamot seat with the Peverell seat. That why the Potters will no longer have power in the wizengamot so mote it be"

The Potter family magic suddenly returned half of its power, the Peverell family magic back to the Peverell family as the Potter family lost its seat upon the wizengamot. Draco also declared the same by merging the Black Family seat with the David Muggle Family seat. Thus making Ziva David, one of the richest and influential Muggles in the magical world.

"Well Heir Malfoy and Heir Gryffindor everything you asked for is finished. The Potter and Black families are now broke." Axeblade smirked.

"Good now all that's left is give the rings back." Orion smiled as he surrendered the Potter Lordship ring back to James Potter.

Draco Malfoy also surrendered the Black Family lordship ring as well to Sirius Black. Griphook nodded as he was informed by Lady Croft Peverell before the boy's arrived. He took the Lordship rings and Heir signit rings from both boys and told them that he have them sent to James and Sirius immediatly. The boys thanked him. A Vault was also created for the Granger family and it was given by orders of Heir Malfoy the best protections Gringotts had to offer.

"Griphook one more thing" said Draco.

"Yes heir Malfoy?"

"There is one more thing I wish to do."

"And that is Mr Malfoy?"

"From what Orion told me of his past, the Weasley family minus, Molly Prewitt Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Percy Weasley were kind to him. Arthur was always a good man from what my father told me. He tries hard to support his family even though his wife wants him to get a higher paying job. I want to help Mr Weasley out. Send 768,384,938 Galleons from the Circe family Vault to the Weasley Family Vault. But I want Arthur to be the only one who has full access to the vault."

"Never have I ever met a generous Malfoy" Ironclad laughed. "Very well it will take a few moments but the transfer will be done."

"Once those fools find out they have no money, they might want to know more about me. So if they want to know, show them my inheritence results. Let them see that I have the power and money to destroy them" Orion grinned darkly.

"It shall be done Heir Gryffindor." Ironclad nodded.

"May your gold expand and your enemies bleed" said Draco.

"And may your enemies bow and cower at your feet." Griphook responded.

Draco smiled as he looked at his betrothed and mother. Orion smiled a warm comforting smile. His mother looked very happy, and judging by the expression on her face, he could see that she was proud deep inside.

"Well shall we go?" Draco laughed.

Ziva and Orion looked at eachother and laughed before turning back to Draco. They nodded as Orion took their hands and apparated back to the Slytherin dungeons.

 **Hogwarts Castle: 7:30 AM**

Upon arriving Ziva felt a little dizzy. She still hadn't gotten used to apparation yet as she was a little dizzy. She quickly took a seat on the couch groaning feeling like she was going to throw up. Orion quickly notice the time and said that breakfast in the Great Hall was about to start. Draco told Orion he would meet him there in a few. The Gryffindor heir nodded as he headed out. Smiling proudly Draco helped his mother to her feet.

"Thank you little cobra" Ziva said.

"Of course mother, shall we head to the great hall?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco let's go" Ziva replied.

Charles and Aurora Dumbledore were heading down the staircase followed by their gang of followers, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. They were all in happy conversation talking about Quidditch and other things. Charles was bragging how thanks to Albus he was made the new seeker for Gryffindor. Aurora was proud of her brother and bragged that he was going to put Slytherin in their place.

"Wow I can't believe you made the team" Ron bragged. "With your amazing flying skills, Slytherin won't stand a chance. Plus you'll be able to convince that traitor Orion, that Slytherin was the wrong house to be apart of. I believe those slimy snakes brainwashed him. After all no member of Godric's light family would dare join the death eater house."

Charles nodded "I believe so as well Ron. Father and Dumbledore told me that Lord and Lady Gryffindor were forced into submission to be allies to the dark. They believed the death eaters might have them under the imperious curse."

"Never trust a Slytherin" Aurora sneered.

Suddenly the sound of laughter was heard as they took notice of Draco and a woman next to him. The woman was laughing along with Draco. The group wondered what was going on.

"Hey who's that woman with the mini death eater?" Ron asked.

"According to the gossip I've heard around the school. That woman is a muggle and she's Draco's biological mother." Dean replied.

"What?!" Ron sputtered. "Your kidding me? There's no way that's true?"

"According to Dumbledore it's true" Seamus sighed.

Ron smirked "so the arrogant bastard is a halfblood well what do you know."

"But still my dad said this muggle was forced to marry Lord Malfoy." Charles growled.

"Well we should show this bastard snake not to mess with muggles." Seamus growled. "Let's go"

Draco and Ziva were in polite conversation with Draco asking more questions about her. When they were stopped by the golden group which many were calling them.

"May I help you?" Ziva asked.

"Madame we are here to save you from this snake" Dean replied.

"You mean my son?" Ziva replied coldly not liking the kids attitude towards her son.

"We know you were forced to marry his death eater father." Shouted Aurora. "And we as proud Gryffindors will set you free."

Ziva laughed like it was some kind of joke, "me? forced to marry Lucius? Hahaha don't be absurd!"

"What did you mean? The Malfoys hate Muggles. They would never taint their blood with muggle blood" Ron retorted.

"Need I remind you brats! I married Lucius because I love him." Ziva growled.

"How could you love a death eater?" Charles shouted.

"They kill Muggles like you! For your own safety we must prevent you from falling into their hands. We can still save you." Aurora said as she and her friends took out their wands. "Forgive us Stupif..."

Aurora was quickly kicked in the stomach by Draco. The young Malfoy grew up watching Xena warrior princess and found within her a hero, an idol, a role model. He yelled as he punched Charles and kicked Dean who attacked from behind. Ron fired a Stupify which Draco pulled Seamus in front of him making him take the hit instead. Letting out a war cry like Xena, he flipped over and landed behind Ron and kicked Ron in the head and bashed his head into the Weasleys face. Ron screamed as he fell backwards.

"No one touches my mother!" Draco snarled.

Charles screamed and grabbed Draco putting him in a headlock. Draco yelled and thrusted his head back breaking his nose. Charles fell backwards as Draco tripped him making him fall on his back. James, Sirius, and Dumbledore came rushing in to see Draco attacking Charles and his friends.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore demanded. "Mr Malfoy what is the meaning of this?"

"Your brats were trying to spell my mother because you and James put in their heads the idea my mother was forced to marry my father. Your son and his friends tried to use their magic to attack my mother.

"My son would never attack a muggle. You assaulted five Gryffindor first years, you'll be expelled for this" James retorted.

Soon a hand was gripping James neck making him gasp for air. Ziva yelled before bashing her head into James' face making him stumble backwards in pain. She then kicked a charging Sirius Black to the ground and kicked him in the head.

"These brats dare to raise their wands at me" she screamed kicking James in the ribs.

"Ahhhhh" James screamed.

"You dare put into their heads that my husband is a death eater." She yelled again kicking him in the stomach making him scream more. She also stomped on Sirius' crotch hard making him scream louder.

"MRS DAVID THAT'S ENOUGH I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS IN MY SCHOOL!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I think you mean my betrothed's school" Draco replied.

The Gryffindors quickly gathered their fallen members and ran towards the great hall of escape with their lives. Draco watched them leave as Draco took his mother's hand stopping her.

"Mother stop James is not worth it. Leave him and let's go eat." Draco said softly.

Ziva panted as she followed Draco to the great hall for breakfast. Draco looked at Dumbledore and James as he glared at them. He told them that they should be thankful.

"Also here take these. Orion and my families have no use for them anymore" Draco sneered throwing two rings at their feet as he left.

James and Sirius gasped as they took notice of the rings. They were the Potter and Black lordship rings. Recovering from their shock the two quickly put the rings on as they felt their families magic once again. They had their families magic once again, and now full control of their family fortune once again. Dumbledore looked pleased, very pleased.

"Those brats gave us our lordships back." James said excitingly.

"I think it's time to use our power to make the death eaters pay. Plus with our allies we will take war to the Malfoys and force the Gryffindor family to come back to the light." Sirius replied.

"Go to Gringotts and get our affairs in order. We will need all the help we can get" Dumbledore ordered.

James and Sirius nodded as they left the castle to head to Gringotts and boy were they in for quite a surprise. Dumbledore and the others didn't know that Orion and Draco emptied out everything leaving them with nothing. Dumbledore headed back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall**

Draco arrived as he sat at the Slytherin table next to Orion as he told the Gryffindor heir what happened. Orion was proud that Malfoy was standing up for himself. He could see five Gryffindors were in bruises from the beating Draco gave them. Charles had a broken nose, Black eye, bruised ribs, a broken wrist. Aurora was the same but with a broken arm. Dean, Seamus, and Ron were in a similar state. They were glaring at Draco with vengeful eyes.

The staff were shocked as well when Dumbledore told them what Draco did to the first years. They were horrified but Snape put their worries at rest when he told them that the Gryffindors attacked Ziva on intent of forcing her to submit to the light. Dumbledore assured them that the children didn't mean to attack the muggle woman. He tried to explain that the children were sure of themselves that they were trying to save her from the prejudice and horrible fate of being with the Malfoys. Few professors believed Dumbledore minus Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick. Dumbledore was seething inside at how once again his plans for the greater good was spoiled and set back once again by Orion. Every single step he took since the fall of the dark lord Voldemort was carefully planned out. The plan was to make sure once Voldemort came back Ryuga or James Jr, the boy who lived would die with the horcrux inside of him. Then he would deliver the killing blow thus preserving his position as Lord of the light. But for now he will have to rethink his plans now that Lord Gryffindor is watching his every move.

 **Buckingham Palace: England**

Sitting in the royal foyer we find a handsome, tall man with brown hair and a soft dark complexion. He was dressed in royal attire and was having tea with her royal majesty Queen Elizabeth. This man was none other than Aaron Uther Ravenclaw Pendragon, son of the late Hadrian Cygnus Pendragon and Elizabeth Diana Ravenclaw, the last pureblood relative of Rowena Ravenclaw. Aaron was discussing with the queen the usual politics in both the muggle and magical world. Normally the queen wouldn't meddle in magical affairs, but after the fall of Voldemort, a wizard the queen was quite close with since Tom Marvolo Riddle married the Queens niece Annabelle. She never thought that Tom would go dark but something told her that some kind of force made him that way.

"Cousin Elizabeth please I must ask you once again for permission for revenge on Dumbledore. Please that bastard killed my father and mother. It's because of him the Ravenclaw line is extinct and the Pendragon line is almost extinct."

The queen sighed "Aaron we have been through this a thousand times. We can't involve ourselves in the wizarding world's politics when it doesn't involve the muggle world. Besides even If i did give you permission, it won't do any good. Dumbledore had many followers and even if you did manage to kill him it would mean war upon us."

"Your majesty you know Dumbledore fears the Pendragon line more than anything. Besides the Pendragon line was a muggle and magical line. Since Queen Guinevere was a squib from the Windsor line. Please cousin, I beg you the Pendragon line carries a lot of power within the muggle and magical sectors. With it I can make things right and make Albus pay dearly. After all I'm the last of my line"

"Not true Aaron" said the queen.

Aaron looked up at the queen wondering what she meant by that.

"Your not the last of your line. Lady Lara Gryffindor Croft and her son and husband are descendants of the Pendragon and Ravenclaw line. Your not alone in this fight Aaron you have family out there who will stand by your side. Remember you can't rush into war without first coming up with a good strategy."

Aaron sighed slouching in his chair. All this time he believed he was the last of his family aside from the Queen, her sons, and niece. But there were magical relatives that still lived. Maybe he was looking at this the wrong way. Sometimes it's best to keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. That was the first lesson he learned from the Lefay Institute of Magic. His brain suddenly thought of a perfect idea, the best way to destroy Dumbledore was from the inside. If he pretended to be apart of his light crusade he would get close to enough to enact the perfect revenge.

"Your right dear cousin like we learned at LeFay Institute of Magic, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer" Aaron smirked.

"You seem to now realize how to deliver revengeful punishment properly" said Queen Elizabeth.

"Indeed I have cousin indeed I have" Aaron laughed.

 **Hogwarts: Quidditch Field 11:30 AM**

If anyone would be complaining right now it was Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was demanded and ordered by Albus to train Charles and make sure he was in top shape to defeat Slytherin. Oliver hated spending his time with Charles but as much as his hated it, he had to admit that Charles was a pro on a broom. His movements were perfect, his tricks were amazing that would rival his father James. Oliver decided to put aside his hatred for now and focus on defeating the Slytherin team.

Charles came down to the ground gracefully after performing amazing feats in the air. He was sure to defeat Slytherin. The young Potter, that's right Potter was so full of himself like his father. Ever since Dumbledore told him that Orion surrendered the Potter and Black Lordships back to his father and Sirius he believed that he finally had the political backing of not only Albus Dumbledore himself but the Black Family as well.

"Charles, seems I was wrong in not letting you try out. You really do have the strength and agility for a seeker." Oliver said calmly but seethingly.

"Ha told you I was good Wood. I promise you that I will lead Gryffindor to victory and put an end to Slytherin's winning streak." Charles boasted.

"Well I hope so. Remember Gryffindor is counting on you" Oliver reminded him.

Charles didn't care, he knew he was going to win. Especially against his former brother Orion Godric Gryffindor-Croft. The name Orion brought a sour taste in his mouth. That little arrogant traitor as he calls him now was shaming the legacy of the house of Gryffindor. It was bad enough he was in Slytherin. But it was worse when the little snake was engaged to Malfoy and Lestrange, who's families were members of You Know Who's inner circle of Death Eaters. He and his family tried countless times to prove to Orion that Slytherins were not to be trusted. But the little shit just throws it all back into their faces. He even crossed the line when called his mother Lily Potter a Mudblood. No pure hearted Gryffindor would dare call a Muggleborn that horrid name. But at least they got leverage over Orion since his Malfoy was placed in Gryffindor making him an easy target for him and his friends. But that proved difficult as Draco was a good duelist, average at best but still good. Malfoy was able to defend himself well. For the past few months they managed to attack Draco a few times landing him in the hospital ward. Albus was able to cover for them and not punish them for their school pranks as he called them.

However Orion had once threatened Albus Dumbledore, the Albus Dumbledore with very dark deathly threats. He threatened Albus that if Charles and his friends assault Draco again then he would call forth a blood fued on the House of Dumbledore. And he would retaliate against Charles in full force with powerful dark curses that Bellatrix taught him. Orion was also a man of his word, on October 29th they managed to beat up on Draco and made him fall down a set of stairs. When Orion found out, he was furious and I mean furious. He cornered Charles in the Great Hall where he used Levicorpus on Charles hanging him upside down. Hermione spelled Charles making his pants fall down where even saw his underwear. Elizabeth Granger used a spell which made his face look scaley like a snake. Neville however used a shrinking spell on Charles' private area. The entire hall laughed at Charles, while Albus and James were furious. James tried to retaliate when Severus disarmed James and hung him like he used to do to him back in the old days. Severus enjoyed every second of humiliating James. Severus taking Neville's idea of torment used a shrinking charm on both James' crotch and balls. He also turned James' underwear to pink girl panties making everyone laugh at James Potter.

Every single memory of what Orion and his friends did to him and his dad still angered him to this day. He wanted nothing but revenge against Orion and the best way to do it was to beat him in Quidditch and make sure his first game would be his last.

Meanwhile Marcus Flint was busy training Orion in some of the advanced moves as the young Gryffindor heir was a master on a broom. Severus Snape and Akiza Veil nee Prince, the last of the Prince Line told him of Orion's skill with a broom. Marcus wanted to see for himself what the boy could do. Boy was he surprised when he saw the skill and technique he possessed.

"I must say Gryffindor your pretty good." Marcus praised.

"Thanks Flint, I spent a few days doing training sessions with my dad." Orion replied.

"Oh yeah William Gryffindor, I heard he was a master Quidditch player and he trained Viktor Krum." said Marcus.

"Yeah my father had a few students but Viktor was his prized pupil." Orion laughed.

"I can tell, who knows you might take on students once day" Marcus laughed.

"Haha maybe" Orion smiled.

"Alright Gryffindor let's do a few more lap chop chop." Marcus ordered.

Orion nodded as he shot out into the air as Marcus unleashed a golden snitch which was the fastest ball in the game. Orion kept his sight on it and soon flew after it with impressive speed. Marcus was watching and was smirking. Slytherin was definitely going to keep its winning streak. Orion had good concentration on the snitch. His father always said 'victory comes to those who wait for the right moment.' He quickly noticed the snitch slowed down for a few seconds. Taking that moment he reached out and grabbed the snitch. Marcus and a few other Slytherins clapped and cheered as their seeker came down holding the snitch.

"Congrats Orion with your skill we will surely remain undefeated." Theodore Nott praised with Hermione by his side.

"Theo is right Orion your definitely going to preserve Slytherins winning streak." Hermione smiled leaning closer into Theo's side.

"Rest assured everyone I have no intention of losing. In fact I have this good feeling I have just scored victory against a certain pair of idiots." Orion laughed.

 **Gringotts United Kingdom Branch 11:55 AM**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO MONEY?" James Potter shouted.

"Its just as i said Mr Potter-Dumbledore" Silver horn replied.

"This can't be right though" Lily stated. "I know that the Potter family have numerous vaults, plus the Potters have made many buisness shares over the years."

"Lady Peverell is the head of your husband's line Mrs Potter and she gave Heir Orion Gryffindor-Croft full control over it. All your family vaults have returned to the ownership of the Peverell family. The only vaults you have is your children Aurora and Charles' trust vaults which was set up when you blood adopted them. Lady Peverell-Croft didn't see any point in those vaults returning to her as it is a trust vault and for the children's schooling. You still have your personal vaults from your various endeavors however.

"Lady Peverell gave her brat full control over James' Family vaults?!" Sirius exploded in anger. He couldn't let his slide, they needed the money to fund the war against Tom Riddle. Sirius knew they could use the Black Fortune, but even that wouldn't be enough. The thought of how Orion the thrice great great grandson of Godric Gryffindor himself would do this to James.

"What about Orion's old trust vault? James asked.. Ironclaw was wondering when they would finally mention it. He tried not to show his disgust. The goblins opinion of Sirius and the Potter family would sink even lower once Ironclaw informed the others of how little regard they had for Orion.

"His vaults were blood sealed when he disowned himself from the Potters and therefore were absorbed into the Peverell line. The same went for the trust vault of Ryuga Riddle once known as James Jr. Orion was once your heir and any funds you added to his vault or Ryuga's were also given to the Peverell line." Silver horn informed them.

"I want an Inheritance Test done." James Potter demanded. "So does Lily."

Silver horn sighed and nodded his agreement. He called in a few goblins as they pulled out the necessary items to do it. He was going to enjoy this so very much.

 **Inheritance Test for James Potter**

 **Name: James Charles Potter**

 **Father: Charles Potter**

 **Mother: Dorea Potter nee Black**

 **Titles:**

 **Dumbledore**

 **Potter**

 **Gryffindor: Disowned**

 **Peverell: Disowned**

 **Vaults:**

 **Dumbledore: 1,149,025 Galleons**

 **Potter: 349,485,938 Galleons-Ownership transferred to Severus Snape by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Vaults 195 personal vault: 948,384 Galleons**

 **Properties:**

 **Potter Castle: ownership given to Severus Tobias Snape by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Potter Manor: ownership given to Severus Tobias Snape by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Potter Cottage: ownership given to Bellatrix Druella Lestrange by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Lily's Haven: ownership given to Bellatrix Druella Lestrange by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Shrieking Shack**

 **Inheritance Test for Lily Potter**

 **Name: Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Father: Richard Evans**

 **Mother: Rosemary Evans nee Smith**

 **Titles:**

 **Dumbledore**

 **Potter**

 **Vaults:**

 **Dumbledore: 1,149,025 Galleons**

 **Potter:** **349,485,938 Galleons-ownership given to Severus Tobias Snape by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Vault 196 personal vault: 758,485 Galleons**

 **Properties:**

 **Potter Castle: ownership given to Severus Tobias Snape by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Potter Manor: ownership given to Severus Tobias Snape by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Potter Cottage: ownership given to Bellatrix Druella Lestrange by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Lily's Haven: ownership given to Bellatrix Druella Lestrange by Orion Gryffindor-Peverell-Croft**

 **Shrieking Shack**

James and Lily wanted to scream and boy were they mad. They had nothing left except Dumbledore's family vault and there personal vaults. iI wasn't enough even by rich standards. It was just a measly two million galleons. But the worst part was much to James Potter's uncontrollable rage Severus Snape had ownership of his family's fortune. That's right Orion gave Severus Snape ownership of the Potter Fortune and the Potter ancestral homes. James flew into the rage that it took Sirius Black and Lily to contain him. After spouting about revenge on Severus and Orion Lily then asked James if they could use the Potter family wizengamot seat to bring some funds in from supporters of the light. The goblin laughed in their faces telling them that the Potter family seat was absorbed into the Peverell family seat. Thus leaving them with no political power except the Dumbledore family seat. James was seething, that brat Orion left the Potter family completely obsolete. The Potter family name was useless now. James soon felt a stronger rage building up within him and it was all directed to the Gryffindor heir and his mother Lady Peverell-Croft but mostly towards Snape.

Sirius feeling his friends pain calmed him by stating that he would gladly give him the Black Fortune since he had no need for it. James and Lily were soon beaming with hope. Their friend Sirius came through for them, after Sirius was Lord Black. What could possibly go wrong. Oooh how wrong they were.

"Silver horn I want to take an inheritence test and claim my family legacy and have my inheritence transferred to the Potters."

"Very well Mr Black just prick your finger and we shall see what you are entitled to." Silver horn replied as Sirius pricked his finger allowing blood to drop on the .

 **Inheritance test results of Sirius Black**

 **Name: Sirius Cygnus Black**

 **Father: Cygnus Orion Black**

 **Mother: Walburga Artemis Black**

 **Brother: Regulus Black: Deceased**

 **Titles:**

 **Black: Disowned**

 **Vaults:**

 **Black: 593,823,574 Galleons-Ownership given to Ziva Malfoy nee David, Hermione and Elizabeth Granger and the Granger Family by Draco Lucius Eli Malfoy**

 **Vault 534 personal vault: 85,385 Galleons**

 **Properties:**

 **Black Castle: ownership given to Hermione and Elizabeth Granger and their parents by Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 **Black Manor:** **ownership given to Hermione and Elizabeth Granger and their parents by Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place:** **ownership given to the Muggle world and turned into an orphange by Draco Lucius Eli Malfoy**

 **Black Summer Homes: ownership given to Muggle Orphanage Wool Orphanage and Saint Mary Orphanage by Draco Lucius Eli Malfoy**

Sirius was sputtering as were the Potters. Sirius Black was poor as well and everything he once owned were given away to the muggle world and to his shock the Muggleborn Granger twins. He was so going to strangle Draco Malfoy the next time he sees him. The tall dark brooding padfoot asked the goblin if he still had his family seat.

"I'm sorry Mr no name but the Black Family seat was absorbed into the David family seat in the Israel Ministry of magic. So the Black Family also has no political power in the wizengamot either" The goblin smirked.

"Damn it is there anything we can do?" Lily asked.

"Well there is one way" the goblin replied.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Through political or arranged marriage to wealthy families." James said quickly.

"Exactly however Mr Malfoy and Mr Gryffindor are the wealthiest children in the magical world."

"I know the Malfoys are wealthy but we aren't that desperate. So how about Orion's family we know he's only heir to three familes." Sirius replied.

"Oh not quite Mr no name here" the goblin said giving him a parchment of paper. "This will show how wealthy Orion is."

 **Name: Orion Godric Gryffindor**

 **Father: William Gryffindor**

 **Mother: Lara Croft**

 **Titles:**

 **Gryffindor: heir by blood**

 **Ravenclaw: heir by blood**

 **Croft: heir by blood**

 **Peverell: heir by blood**

 **Hufflepuff: heir by blood**

 **Slytherin: heir by conquest**

 **LeFay: heir by magic**

 **Phoenix: heir by blood**

 **Pendragon: third heir by distant blood**

 **Vaults:**

 **Gryffindor: 794,939,294 Galleons**

 **Ravenclaw: 839,480,948 Galleons**

 **Slytherin: 850,945,284 Galleons**

 **Hufflepuff: 512,596,958 Galleons**

 **Croft: 698,495,958 Galleons**

 **Peverell: 986,929,860 Galleons**

 **LeFay: 296,485,956,284 Galleons**

 **Phoenix: 758,496,968,384 Galleons**

 **Pendragon: 495,394,958,069 Galleons**

They knew Orion was wealthy but not this wealthy. This was the answer to their problems, they had to ensure that Orion would marry Aurora to ensure the survival of the Potter and Black Family names. Failure was not an option for them. They have to do what is necessary to ensure their survival is ensured and Orion and his family wealth was the key. Lily recommended they challenge Orion to a duel of conquest but James and Sirius shut the idea down because it would make them look like ruffians beating on a kid for money. The best idea for now was to make a marriage purposal to Lord and Lady Gryffindor or if things don't go the way they want then they'd have to duel him or kill him.

Sirius suggested using Malfoy to control the brat. It was a good idea but the bad news was that William and Lara were close friends with the Malfoys and Lestrange. Lara and Bellatrix were blood pact sisters and if you target one you target the other. No for now they would just lay low and give the info they had received from Gringotts to Dumbledore and let him handle it. Dumbledore was able to keep power with his position as Chief Warlock within the ministry. They were sure that Dumbledore will make the ministry see reason. After all who would dare deny the greatest wizard since Merlin himself no on that's who. They strutted out of the bank like nothing was wrong and soon apparated back to Hogwarts to report to Albus Dumbledore.

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore was going through plans in his head. One mainly being James Jr the boy who lived now known as Ryuga Salazar Riddle. Albus had been trying to figure out how to gain control of the savior and remove him from Voldemort's control. He knew Voldemort was the boy's father but Tom wasn't exactly the proper father figure to guide Ryuga in Dumbledore's opinion. However the boy's mother was another situation, she was Muggleborn. Albus was a hero to most Muggleborns but not Annabelle, she didn't trust him at all. Albus couldn't understand why Tom would marry a Muggleborn witch, or even fall in love with one for that matter. But he couldn't worry about that now. Right now he had to find some way to make Annabelle and Ryuga come to the light. Maybe they could fiance the war, Annabelle since Tom's death had full control over the Slytherin family fortune. She also had access to the Peverell vault since Tom was descended from Cadmus Peverell. Albus thought of this as a win win for him. However during his rambling and planning he failed to notice that Fawkes hadn't returned for quite a while. Before he could think about Fawkes, James and Sirius came through the floo network.

"Ah my boys welcome please have a seat" Albus smiled.

"Thank you Albus" said Sirius.

"Tell me dear boys who did things go at Gringotts? Did you get our affairs in order?" Albus asked.

"Well..." James replied nervously.

 **Hogwarts: Corridor heading towards Charms class: 2:45 PM**

Orion was heading to charms class with professor Flitwick. Serenity, his unicorn familiar walked beside him, when he heard a loud thrill. He looked up and saw Fawkes. The Phoenix flew down and perched himself on Orion's shoulder. He thrilled softly nuzzling the boy's cheek. Orion gently pat the Phoenix.

"Well hello there Fawkes, it's good to see you what brings you here my friend?" Orion asked.

Fawkes looked down at the boy's feet thrilling softly. Orion followed Fawkes' gaze and saw right at his fight the relics of Peverell family. Orion knew what they were, they were the legendary Deathly Hallows. Orion didn't care for ultimate power, he believed that true power comes from hard work and strong bonds with friends and family. He looked up at Fawkes and smiled sadly.

"Fawkes I thank you for bringing these here"

Fawkes chirped happily

"But I can't accept these. These items have had a long bloody history especially the elder wand. Many of killed and died trying to find these and that is something I can't let happen anymore. I'm sorry Fawkes but I have no need for ultimate power. My family and friends are all I need."

Orion picked up the elder wand, once known as the death stick which lived up to its name. Because of its bloody history he couldn't let the wand exist anymore. He felt it's magic and its was a powerful surge of magic.

 _"Forgive me Antioch"_ Orion said to himself.

Suddenly magic surged from the wand as the spirits of Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus appeared before him. Orion looked upon the spirits of his ancestors.

"Orion we have to come to tell you that you have done what we hoped would one day happen" Antioch replied.

"These Hallows have brought nothing but death in its wake." said Cadmus.

"We are glad you decided to destroy them" said Ignotus.

Orion looked down at the elder wand in his hands. He looked up at Antioch who nodded his head.

"Its ok, the wand is not meant for this world." Antioch said softly.

Orion sighed as he put more pressure on the wand as it loudly snapped in his hands. The wand broke in two as Orion tossed it to the ground. Orion asked Fawkes to burn the Gaunt family ring and the broken wand. Fawkes thrilled as he fired a stream of Phoenix fire at the two Hallows incinerating them to ashes. The Invisibility cloak he decided to keep. It was the most harmless of the three. Orion asked if he could keep cloak. The three brothers nodded.

"Our time in the mortal plain is over" said Cadmus.

"You put our spirits at ease by destroying two of the Hallows." said Ignotus.

"You have our full gratitude" said Antioch.

Orion nodded as the spirits of the Peverell brothers vanished from his sight. Fawkes looked at Orion and thrilled a few times. Fawkes was trying to tell Orion he wanted to join him and become a familiar. The Gryffindor heir looked at the Phoenix in shock.

"Fawkes I already have serenity as my familiar." He said as serenity whinnied.

 _ **"I know Orion but I beg you. I can't stand being with Albus anymore. He was once my closest friend and we shared many adventures together. Until he became a prisoner of his own lust for power. He used a ritual using dragon blood to force me to bond with him."**_ Fawkes thrilled sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I always believed phoenixes were free spirited who deserved to live their lives without being hounded by humans. I stand strong to that belief."

 _ **"I understand that Orion but I can't be free unless I bond with a member of Morgana's line. You see I was once Morgana's familiar and I proudly served and protected the family for generations. After Morgana's death, I bonded to Mordred and so on and so on. I've been guarding their secrets for over a thousand years now."**_

"But what does that have to do with me Fawkes?"

 _ **"You are the last heir to Morgana LeFay Orion. Your all that's left of her legacy. Her magic strongly flows through you. Like you, I stay strong to my beliefs. I'm the Guardian of the Lefay line and by mother Circe I will continue to do so."**_

Orion sighed while rubbing the back of his head. Fawkes was one stubborn Phoenix. Orion looked at the Phoenix and nodded.

"Alright Fawkes I will bond with you. However you have free reign to do what ever you wish."

Fawkes thrilled in agreement. The energy and magic of Fawkes reached out to the Lefay Family magic as it mixed together creating the bond between him and Fawkes. Orion panted as he felt the strong surge of magic. The Gryffindor heir didn't want powerful magic by gift or transfer, no he wanted to earn it. After a while the bond was complete, Fawkes was finally free from Dumbledore and he would continue to stand guard over what remains of the Lefay line.

"So shall we go Fawkes?"

 _ **"Indeed my friend"**_ Fawkes thrilled happily in response.

 **There you go everyone the long awaited chapter that took me a whole year to type up. I apologize for the long wait, I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. Enjoy everyone hope you like it.**


End file.
